The Black Rose
by mysterywhitegirl
Summary: Janis is a girl raised in Samcro manners, she is a loving, giving girl but also dangerous, divided by two man, she loves. Chibs/OC, Kozik/OC I don't own any of this characters but Janis, my OC
1. Chapter 1: Arriving

Chapter 1

Act 1

The plane had arrived, it was the last time Janis Morrow would see Belfast, at least she hoped, it had been 4 years since she moved out from Charming, since she moved on from the MC life her father had given her since she was 3 years old. She moved to Ireland for College, as brilliant as she has always been, graduated at age 22 in two courses: Electric Engineering and, just as a hobby, Music. Her father was Clay Morrow, president of Sons of Anarchy MC, her step-brother Jax Teller, VP and her step-mother Gemma, the best friend she ever had and the person who supported her the most in her life.

She held her diplomas, both with merit, as she thought of all she passed throughout this four years, all the friends she made, that now were only communicating by the internet, all people she met, everything she did, every laugh and every tear. It wasn't easy to leave them, as much as it wasn't easy to leave her family, friends and love four years before. Her hands were shaking as she thought of her former boyfriend, Ken, he was a handsome Scottish, but lived in Ireland with his parents since he was a kid, now he was a member of IRA, going against everything his family and his country believed in; she was going to miss him, although at the beginning she only got out with him to forget her love in Charming.

They called her flight when she was waving her last goodbye to her roommate Lizzie, whom Janis knew since she was a kid, she was American like Janis, but her whole family ended up moving to Ireland, and to her friends; they all hugged her and said she was going to be missed. Lizzie was the last to hug her friend, she gave her a present, a necklace with an eye pendant "It's for keeping the harm away from you, Janny" Janis thanked her friends as the flight attendant called her flight for the last time, again Janis looked at her friends, at the life she was leaving behind. Lisa was in tears, she didn't want Janis to go, she was her best friend and her rock, she knew some hard times were coming, not just for them, but for the girl leaving too.

Janis entered the plane, she was coming back to America but far away from Charming, she needed to see her real mother in Tacoma and maybe travel a bit. Her mother was in jail since Janis was a baby, then, when the girl was only eighteen she was send to a psychiatrist clinic, to treat her mental illness and she gave up on her own daughter when she was only 2 years old. Making her pass through an orphanage before she could go to her father, her mother never registered Clay's name at her birth certificate, only telling the judge after Janis staying for a year in that place and one week before the papers for her adoption being finalized. She killed Janis' grandmother, for what the old woman said about her raising her daughter, and police suspected she also was the reason her father disappeared, if she didn't gave up on Janis nor gone to Jail, the girl would probably never passed her infancy.

The long trip was really quiet, they made a stop in New York, just to fill the tank of the airplane, Janis loved to see the city again, she loved seeing all its monuments, she was glad she was back to America, she was glad she made the right decision. She gave up of a lot in Ireland, she gave up a good relationship, an almost normal family and a perfect job at a car factory, but that was for her mother, for her family. She realized then how Ireland changed her, before leaving, she would never go visit her mother, she would never leave what she wanted for that woman. Now it seemed like Janis had gained responsibility and sensibility to try to understand her mother's situation.

The next stop of the flight was where she would leave, Seattle. When the plane came down on the city, she knew it would be impossible to be away from Sons of Anarchy as she saw her Charming love at the gate, with lovely black roses in his hand, waiting for his girl with a smile reaching his ears, his blond spiky hair making her eyes glitter, and a smile came to her face. He, as always was a perfect gentleman, picking her bags up and handling to her those beautiful roses. "Hello, my Starlight." She said to him, all looking like a dream to her, she didn't expect him to be there, it was a surprise that she was back and they still had to talk, if they wanted to be together or not.

By his reaction, there was no talk; they were definitely together, as he hugged her. "Welcome back, my beautiful Black Rose. I missed you" he said, pushing her big lips to his delicious ones.

Act 2 (Six Months Later)

There was a new member coming to Sons of Anarchy Redwood Originals. It was a hot and sunny California day, and Samcro's black van was getting inside the club garage and rightful job, Teller-Morrow. Inside was Tig, Sergeant-at-Arms, Jax and the new guy, his name is Filip Telford but everyone called him Chibs.

Gemma, Luann, Wendy and all the Samcro Members were waiting for his arrival. When they got out of the car, Chibs was wearing black sweater, black jeans pants and military boots, that made the girls wonder how he can function in such a hot day wearing this winter clothes and after all he was Scottish, he was used to real winter and colder weather, Charming had almost a tropical weather, despite the really hot outfit, they thought he was a cute guy. His hair was short, he wore sunglasses so there was no way to see his eyes, and he was fit, real fit.

Clay immediately called church, giving Chibs little time to introduce himself to anyone, despite the fact the man wanted to meet them all, the three girls in front, the ones behind and the men, the ones with the cuts and the other ones that he thought probably were the people that worked in the garage. He knew that Gemma was the Queen of them so he went straight to her.

"Hello, the boys said a lot about ya", He said, bowing in front of her. She could only chuckle at his act. She thought of how beautiful this guy was, even with those scars. His scars were the subject for a whole week, it was the way they all reached to him, asking about his damn scars, he answered and told the story repeatedly until one day he got sick of it, and he made sure that they knew that started to annoy him.

"Hey Chibs, don't need to bow, I ain't a real Queen" She said laughing, thinking what her daughter would think about the new member; she knew her boy in Ireland was also a Scottish one, although she also knew she was back with her old man living in Tacoma with him, when she last talked to Janis, they have rented a house together, and she talked a lot about the future. Gemma could see marriage and children right on the corner.

He smiled to her, his gesture was only to show some respect, he liked to do that to important people, specially someone that important as she was to the club, according Tig and Jax's information. "I gotta go in, I think, nice to meet you ladies", he said looking to all the girls as he turned to the Club House, he wanted to have more time to meet everyone there, since now that would be his home for a long time, he didn't even knew how long, maybe forever.

The girls were all talking and laughing. Gemma sited ahead of the table could only think of her girl. "_Where is Janis?"_ She thought, since the girl had not called her in two days, and she never stood without calling her, they had too much to talk about. Janis didn't know, but Gemma was helping her man out with their engagement ring, he asked her the size of Janis' fingers, he didn't said it was for the ring, but Gemma caught that, if it wasn't he could've asked his girl.

After a while the guys got out of church, Clay called everyone to gather around him and the new guy, so he could put his new cut on him. As he did, everyone yelled and applauded the newest member of Samcro. Chibs was proud to be part of this club, it was where everything started, the Redwood Originals, Mcgee said he would love the Charming people, and he felt relieved for being away from Jimmy O and Fiona, ever if it meant he has to be away from Kerrianne, he hated to be away from his beloved daughter, but, if he stayed in Ireland, he would only get himself killed; he would never settled down without his girl, at least in Charming he could blame the distance.

Clay got close to Gemma, as she asked for Juice to pick a beer for her; he wrapped his arms around her waist as she turned to give him a little kiss. They stood there like that for a while until he asked "Have our baby girl called you?" Gemma said no, Clay looked worried; she never stood without calling him for more than a day, but what worried him the most was what she might be doing."I don't like that, she is too unpredictable sometimes…" he said with his face closed in a frown. He believed in his daughter and trusted her, but he knew that if his daughter didn't call him, was because she planned something.

"Sometimes?" Gemma asked sarcastically, she believed the same her old man did. "She is always unpredictable; I just hope she is not in any trouble"

**Hey, I'm currently rewriting the first chapters, I will try to publish one each week.**

**Please Please, If you could leave reviews it would be amazing!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Do I go back?

Chapter 2

_Six Months Later_

Act 1

Janis was at her home with her boyfriend of many years, Herman Kozik, ironically a Sergeant-at-Arms of Sons of Anarchy Tacoma Charter, they met when she was only 3, he was Tig's great friend and even lived with him for a few months, when Janis became a teenager, they started to have feelings to each other which they repressed until her last years in US, when she was 16, they had a thing and he even took her virginity, but she needed to go to Ireland so they ended being very painful for both of them, as she came back, they relationship rekindle being inseparable for months. They were thinking if she should come back to Charming, "I think you should go there, you've come back from Belfast and not even went visiting your parents", he said trying to be comprehensive.

"I know, but I don't want to go back to my dad's house, and he would never let me be alone, last time he let one of his kids alone, Jax almost ran away from Charming with that Tara bitch." that still made her angry, Jax was already in the club when Tara tried to push him away. She moved out of Charming, but it was different, Jax was a member of SOA and she just the daughter of one, and she went to somewhere SOA was present, Mcgee and Maureen took care of her like she was one of their child; Jax was running away from club life, Clay would never let that happen.

"If you want, I can go with you, baby. I think it would be great to be back in Charming. I miss them", Kozik entered in a nostalgia moment, his arms wrapped around her. "It would be a cool blast from the past." He said, remembering how was when they first started dating, Clay hating them together but they trying anyways.

"But, what about Tig? He won't let you back, and he is the most probable one to be my roommate, after Otto went to jail, you remembered, Tig was the only one my dad trusted to be around me and Gemma, although we always thought of him a creep." She laughed as she remembered the last time Tig went pick her up at Charming High School, a lot of kids were calling her "a creep with a knife collection" and Tig started to fight with them. The pranks continued, but no one ever called her a creep again.

"Yeah, you are probably right. I don't know how you can be such a good friend of him and be with me… He must hate the fact we are together." Kozik gave her a kiss in the forehead so he could go out to his SOA job, he walked through the bedroom door but soon came back "Are you seeing Happy today?" she nodded. Happy was teaching her his job._"Maybe if you ever go back to SAMCRO, you could do what I do here, or if anything happen to me" _she remembered when he started giving him those classes.

When she went looking for her ol'man again, he was already gone. She ate her breakfast, changed her clothes, putting on a Stones t-shirt, her favorite pants and a pair of black converse; and went looking for her favorite killer.

Act 2

The club house was packed as Samcro was giving their Friday party; Gemma was finishing her duty at Teller-Morrow when the phone rang. "Teller-Morrow, Gemma here" she said, as she usually answered this phone.

"Hey mommy" the person on the other line responded, in a playful way.

"Hey Jan! Your daddy is crazy to talk to you! Have you decided? Are you coming back to us?" Gemma was actually hopeful to see her step-daughter again, she never wanted to have a daughter, she always said girls gave their parents too much trouble, but when Clay came with the 3 year old girl, Gemma created an amazing bond with the baby, even when she was still married with John Teller, who also really liked the girl, he said she was the daughter he never had.

"Yes Gem, the news are good, I am going back to Charming, tell Dad, J and Tig okay?" She said really happy and excited to be going back to the town she grew up, to her family, to her club. Since she moved back from Ireland, she didn't visit them, it was wrong, she knew that, but she had a job she couldn't get off, not even on weekends, she was the Queen of Samtac, even if Kozik wasn't the President, she was in charge of everything and everyone. It was a handful of work.

"Tell your dad yourself kid, you will make his day. But, what about Kozik? He'll come to? Tig will go mad" her mother worried about a fight between those two, it would break Janis' heart, she loved them both too much. They didn't know why they fight this much, she hoped it has nothing to do with her daughter and Tig's relationship. In the beginning, Gemma believed that the girl was going to end up with Tig, but then, she saw how her daughter looked at Kozik, with the most loving look in her pretty eyes, how she always blushed near him, but she was only sure the day Janis told her, with all the words that she loved Herman.

"Kozik will stay, unfortunately. I'll live as roommate with Tig, as you and him suggested, dad won't be an ass if I'm with someone he trusts, I hope" she laughed at that ,she knew her father would have a endless talk with her, about why not living back with him, they had always been really close.

"Oh, I think is better that way, you remember Juan-Carlos and Kip? They are the newest Samcro members, Kip still prospecting; they call him Half-Sack, one day you'll know why, together with a member of Sambel that moved to Charming, Chibs, you know him?" Gemma wanted them to meet so much, she thought it would be great to Chibs have someone to talk about Ireland.

"No, I don't know any Chibs… That so great for Juicy and Kip! I really like those two." Wondering what they made them pass as prospects! Poor Juice, she loved that guy, but he wasn't the badass in school, only if now he changed. She also wondered who the hell was this Chibs, it came a thousand of faces to her mind, but she didn't remember anyone called Chibs, maybe he was always out, or he was there on the week days, since she only went to SOA on the weekends, when she lived in Belfast.

"You might know his wife though, Fiona, she is a good friend of Maureen. She is now with Jimmy" Gemma did not like any of those Irish pricks, specially Jimmy, after knowing what he did with Chibs, whom almost died after getting a Glasgow Smile, in Jimmy's orders, only for the sake of seeing his wife and baby Kerrianne again.

"That one I know, she hates me. And I truly loath Jimmy, I don't trust him, he always seemed a little too psychopath to me." as Janis said, Gemma feared for her daughter. Fiona was part of a terrorist group known as IRA, she knew her way around guns, Janis did too, but still was dangerous, and Jimmy, she was afraid if he tried anything with her or threatened her in some way. When she was in Ireland, Janis dated a guy that worked with IRA, and Jimmy called Janis to be part of his always growing crew. Janis said no, but since then, Fiona had been a bitch with Janis, picking up fights some thousands of times.

They talked for more half an hour, about Janis relationship with Kozik, about life at Charming, about Samcro, until Clay appeared at the office door."Baby, you've been an hour on that phone, something wrong?"

"No problem, honey. It's our baby" she handed him the phone, as a smile came to his face.

"My baby, I was worried." He said tenderly to his daughter, with a smile only Gemma could see lighting his whole face, Clay was really happy of having her back at them. He loved his daughter more than he loved anything in his life. He failed with her many times, but he learned his lesson, he wanted Janis as close to him as possible, so he can protect her and play a bit more of father.

"Hey daddy, everything ready for my epic comeback?" She joked smiling with her heart hurting with so much distance and for how much she missed her dad.

"Everything is ready, when you came back you will have a surprise, and I already talked with Tig about you staying with him. He knows, no fooling around near you, and no croweaters at home. I just can't stand the fact that you are really staying with Tig and not at our house." His surprise to her, he has been looking for weeks; a Harley Dyna, red and customized to his girl's wishes. He even put a mirror in it, for her makeup.

"Dad that's great, I'm coming to Charming next week, I just need to finish something here in Tacoma and find a good and trusted roommate to Kozik, then I'm home" she said more excited than she wanted to sound and not minding her dad's last sentence. She stood talking with him for more an hour, he was talking about the new gun deal with the One Niners, they always talked about the club as if she was a member, in his mind, he always wanted her to be one, even if one of the rules was male members only.

Her door opened when she was giving her goodbyes to her dad and mom, it was her boyfriend, and he was with his lower lip open, blood on his shirt and dust in his body. She hung her phone up, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply. "You need a shower, go and then I take care of your lip" she said hugging him.

Kozik had a terrible day, that day, he had a job gone bad, when they were collecting their fees with a local dealer, it's rival attacked them, Herman had to kill a man that day and that always affected him. But as he came back to his place and met his beautiful girlfriend waiting for him, all troubles seemed to fade away. "Okay, but you will take that shower with me" he joked as he took her t-shirt off exposing her beautiful bra, then he took her in his arms, as she wrapped her legs around him."I see you are in the mood" he grinned, feeling her wet panties.


	3. Chapter 3: Charming Town

Chapter 3

Act 1

Clay was working at Teller-Morrow for hours now but not at his normal job managing his mechanics, he was working on a red bike, for the shining of the painting it could tell was brand new. The boys were with some girls at the club house, when Chibs, Juice and Bobby decided to take their Pres out of that job, he looked tired and they noticed how that had been his job for the last few days.

"I didn't know you like pretty things, Clay" Bobby joked trying to catch the President's attention instead, Clay just looked back at the Harley and continued flicking the screwdriver near its shining motor.

"Yeah that's pretty gay" Juice said, making Bobby and Chibs laugh at him, Juice wasn't always good with words, he always said the most inappropriate things and Clay would make him do all kinds of embarrassing things for that comment in particular. This time Clay stopped his work at the bike and turned to his guys.

"That is my present to my daughter, she is coming home after almost five years" he said really excited about the fact his baby girl was finally coming home to her family, the woman was the most important thing in Clay's life and there was no one that the President loved more than Janis and he was Pride in person when he talked about his daughter, he wanted to brag the fact that the woman was such a good girl to everyone.

"Janis? She is coming to Charming?" Bobby just could not believe in this, he loved that girl, she always watched wrestling with him, everyone else said it was a violent sport, he remembered how she always called him Uncle Bobby and how he always loved that. He knew her since she was r, and was the closest thing he could have for cousins to his kids, he loved how she bonded with them when they were younger.

"My God, I can't believe in this! I miss her so much" Juice was very happy for Janis return, even more than Clay would want him to. They were really good friends in high school, the teachers used to say they were two tormented, but brilliant minds and always thought they would end up together, but that didn't happen. Juice was the Tech genius on their class, and Janis was the mastermind, anything they did that broke any laws, it was Janis' idea!

"Who?" Chibs asked without even knowing Clay still had a daughter, Clay talked about his girl, but Chibs was at Charming for 6 months and have never seen the girl, he was afraid to ask about her to his boss, afraid if something bad happened to the girl, and the fact that he asked would embarrass or bring back to his boss mind the presence of his daughter, something similar to what he felt when people asked about Kerrianne.

"This lovely girl over here" Clay handled Chibs a photo of him and his baby. She must've been 17 in that picture. Her hair as black as a raven, her eyes were so blue it were almost purple, her pale skin which Chibs thought to be impossible for someone from California; she was smiling as she sat on her father's Dyna wearing his cut upon her oversized Pearl Jam t-shirt and her skinny jeans.

_What a beautiful girl_ he thought handing the picture back to Clay."She is a pretty lad" Chibs said trying not to say what he really thought, that she was the most beautiful girl in whole world, those eyes and the smile hypnotized him, it was just a picture, but he felt like he was meeting the girl, hearing what his father, Juice and Bobby said about her, he just couldn't wait to meet her in real.

"Thank God, she looks like her mother" Clay joked. "But I believe she must be really different from this picture, she is 24 now. She dates the Sergeant at Arms of the Tacoma Charter, Kozik. At first I didn't like that, he knows her since she was a baby!" He said with a closed face, remembering all the times Janis fought with him because of the blond member, how she always said she would still be the same, even dating him, her father then thought how wrong he was and how she loved the man.

"_So she has a boyfriend"_ Chibs thought as they let Clay back to her bike. He thought that unfortunate, he was ready to meet someone and Janis looked just like his type, and the fact that she knew the club was a bonus, because it's something in his life. He stood thinking about Janis whole day, until his favorite lay, Emily, came to SOA club house.

"Hey Chibs, why so worried?" She asked as she straddled in him, pushing her blond hair back. Her knees falling in each side of him, and kissing him deeply, and suddenly she felt his hard on in her panties.

"Nothing, Janis is returning to Charming, Clay said, did ya know her?" he asked trying to look as he did not care about her at all, without success.

"Oh yeah, don't mess with that one, she gives me the creeps, a very dangerous girl, every girl that hangs here thinks that. She is a really weird person." Emily shivered as talking about Janis Morrow; they called her "The Princess" when she was around. That girl could shoot better than any of the boys, she fought better than anyone and had little love for any of the girls, fighting with one of Emily's friends, breaking her nose and her arm, the girl had to do 5 nose jobs to try to make it look natural. Other girls said that when she first started to date Kozik, she banished every girl that had been with him off the club.

"I thought she was cool…" Chibs said as Emily walked him to the club dorm, holding his hands and moving her hips suggestively. Chibs was not seen again that day.

Act 2

Janis Morrow was returning to Charming, the day was already gone and she was at the highway in a rented car she rented at the airport, it would be return on the morning by her and Tig. She never took a cab, she was afraid of being kidnapped, little paranoia but she believed it could happen. As the highway was deserted she decided to run a little bit _Let's see how good this car is, maybe I take one of this in Charming _She thought knowing she would never take a normal people's car like that, she was more for a Impala or a Mustang. If she was lucky her father would let her have her Harley, she knew how to drive, but Clay never led her have one, he said it was too dangerous.

When she passed the police car parked in the side of the highway, the cop started chasing her. "Shit" she said pulling over, a little nervous for being her first day in Charming for ages and already being in trouble, trouble seemed to always be following her.

"The documents of the car and license please" The cop said, she knew him, he did High School with Jax, Hale was his name, she never knew his first name, he looked older than his age, 30, he was one of the best looking guys in high school, but another weird one, they all said bad things about him on his back, but when he was around, everyone liked him. The Hale family was one of the richest in town.

"Hey Hale" she smiled trying to be nice." The car is rented, here is my license and the documents" smiled again, despite being nicer than usual, her trick didn't work.

"Great, everything is fine in the documents, but I have to take you to my police station, you will need to stay there the night." he said it with a grin in his face, seemed like he enjoyed busting everyone connected to Samcro and if that was the daughter of Clay Morrow, that was even more satisfying to him.

"Oh you wanna fuck me you better buy me dinner." She joked rather angry. "This is my first day in Charming in the last 5 years, and you want me to pass sleeping in a cell?" She was angrier each time he looked at her, she wanted to go see the people she loved, not be trapped inside a cell, until good will stroke the Charming PD.

"Miss Morrow, I know you just want to go home, you will be out first thing in the morning, and I'm being really nice to you, you should be charged, and I won't do that." She did not bought that, his family always had problems with hers, she felt like he was doing that, not for his job, but as a reckoning to her family

"Okay, I'll go, but know I'm not happy about this" she was pissed, this was one of the problems of Charming, everyone knew who they was, and treated them differently because of Samcro. In Belfast, everyone knew Sambel, but, no one treated her or her friends differently for their jobs, or at least not in front of her. And Samtac was the same thing as Charming, they treated her differently but there, she was treated like the Queen she was, so she liked there.

As they started the cars again, they saw a light really far away, like an explosion. Janis knew it has something to do with Samcro, she just knew. Things were about to get excited in their lives.

Act 3

Jax, Clay, Tig and Bobby went to their warehouse, or what rested of it anyways, they went see what happened, their guns were inside at time of the explosion. Trammel said some of them were missing, the MP-4s and good part of the Glocks. They also found some Mexican girls "fried and refried" at the place.

They soon went back to SOA club house where they would meet Janis; Clay got a call from Unser at night, his daughter was going to sleep at the Station, she was driving way above the speed limit. _Unpredictable indeed_ Clay thought as his daughter spent her first night in Charming in 5 years, in jail.

They came back and soon a car came inside Teller-Morrow, getting out of it was a tall woman with long black hair, she was wearing a goth like black shirt, blue jeans, high stiletto heels and a black Aviator Ray Ban, that outfit really accentuated her tattoos, she had five: one in her left upper arm, a Owl, she called her Hedwig (as Harry Potter's Owl), other one in her lower right arm, a Angel with black wings, other one in her back, her guitar, her first and favorite tattoo, the other two were hidden, a Celtic cross in her leg and SOA in her middle finger . Janis looked really different from last time her father saw her then she was a woman already, but a chubby girl, she was probably 4 sizes smaller now and looking better than most of the croweaters. The guys took a while to realize that woman was their princess, as they use to call her.

"Baby girl!" Clay called as his daughter ran to hug him, Clay didn't think he would be this happy because of her comeback, he was always the one that never showed his emotions, seeing hims smiling wide, with tears in his eyes was brand new to everyone there. All the guys made a line beside Clay, so they could welcome their girl.

"Daddy! I missed you so much!" she said with tears in her eyes, and hugging her father tight, she was happy too, she missed them and seeing them trough the screen of her laptop or talking with him in the phone was nothing compared to the tight hug he gave her. She'd been away for too long.

"You look hotter than you've ever been!" Tig said as she held him. She slapped his back really hard at his comment. Tig was her best friend and now roommate, she was in love with the idea of living with Tigger, but she was afraid of him and Kozik continue their stupid fight over nothing. That would affect her.

"I missed you too, freakazoid" She said to him, they used to watch that show together, with Fawn and Dawn when she was little. Fawn and Dawn didn't like her much now, actually, they hadn't been much friends with Janis since her 16th birthday, when Tig gave her the ring that belonged to those girls.

"You remember that lame nickname" Tig was loved when she called him like that, but never admitted.

She rushed to Bobby, who was beside Tig, giving him a hug as well. "Uncle Bobby! I missed you as much as your bakes" He chuckled at that and gave her a kiss in the cheeks. He used to do that when she was little, always when she did something that he was proud of.

"Piney! How are you bubba?" she'd always been close to Piney and Opie, but they never talked to her when she was out. Piney always at the cabin an Op in jail, she could not believe, Opie was like a brother to her, she felt really bad for him and hated Kyle for that. "Where is Op?"

"I'm fine sweetheart, Opie is working, and he chops wood now." His voice always calmed her down, he was the voice of reason, in her opinion, she always followed his advices and she got out good of trouble every time. _Opie? On a normal job? This is Donna shi _ she thought a bit angry about her girl friend.

Jax came behind her and lifted her. She screamed at him but in vain he only held her tighter. "I missed my trouble maker sister" he yelled as she laughed loud. He took her to the ground and hugged her again. They had a real brother-sister relationship, everyone thought to be inspiring.

"Asshole, I missed you too, never having a brother to protect me was hard!" she joked as freed from her brother hug and kissed his cheek. She loved Jax more than anyone, he was her brother, her companion her whole life and definitely he was her best friend.

Juice was beside Piney, she hugged him tight. "Who would say you would become a Samcro member, you always been the socially awkward kid" she chuckled.

"Yeah they are great, and you weren't miss pageant either…" he said remembering their high school time, when all the other kids were at P.E. playing sports, they would be in the corner smoking and listening to Nine Inch Nails.

She also hugged Kip, "I did not know you were back from Iraq, and why they call you Half Sack now?" her curiosity was too big for letting that for later.

"Well those two questions of yours are related, when I was in Iraq I was caught by a bomb, and it blew my right nut off, do you wanna see?" he said, naïve as he always been, that was one of his best features, his ingenuous look.

"No, thanks, not necessary I believe in you" she said, thinking how much that image would scar her to life! He studied with her on high school, he was a freshmen when Janis was on the last year, but that didn't stop them of becoming friends.

"You I don't know" She said turning to Chibs, he was the most beautiful guy on that place, by far! He was wearing sunglasses, his cut and black pants; he looked really hot in that outfit. _"Let's see if just in that one"_ she thought as she put her hand forward for a handshake. "I'm Janis, you can call me Jan" she said

As she ended her sentence, the crowd said "We call her doll, call her that"

She chuckled "I wanted that to end you know" they only laughed, it was the nickname she had since she was a little kid, it started with Tig, who said she looked like a little baby doll with those blue eyes and her blond hair.

"Hey, I'm Chibs. I'm from Ireland, Sambel." He said as he shook their hands. He never thought of no one more beautiful than that girl from the picture Clay showed him 4 days ago, but here she is, even more beautiful than ever. He looked at her from up his glasses. She blushed at that.

"Funny I've never seen you there! I lived in Belfast for 4 years" She said wondering where Chibs was at this whole time. She would remember if she seen him there, how couldn't she.

"I was going always working outside Belfast, or inside the club house." He said. She also would be at Sambel only at weekends, she did two colleges at the same time and didn't have time to stay at club house. Now, seeing him, she deeply regretted.

"However, glad to meet you Chibs, you look hungry for an English tea, am I right?" She said playfully.

"Glad to meet ya too, Doll, and oh yes, can you make it?" he was missing his teas, all they had here was Coffee, and he rather have his tea, even now made by this amazingly hot girl.

"I learned when in Belfast, my roommate taught me, I can make you some when you need it" she smiled at him, her smile made his heart pound and beat too fast. He smiled as well, making her realize his smile reached his ears, the most beautiful smile she ever seen; only then she realized his scared face.

After all the meetings Jax phone rang, it was Gemma, he talked to her, called her Grandma, which made Janis remember her sister in law was pregnant, Jax handed her the phone." Mom wants to talk to you" he said to her.

"Hey mom, how are you?" she said gladly.

"You bitch, not even getting home when I'm nearby" she joked. Janis chuckled to that, she and Gemma were very close, the only real close girl friend she had, she always been a tomboy, like Gemma was as young.

"I'm sorry, grandma, fight with Wayne and Hale, not me…" she said.

"Grandma your ass, I'm just passing by to see Jax's junkie whore and I meet you, we have so much to talk!" she said giving her daughter her goodbyes and heading to Wendy's.

Janis handed the cellphone to Jax and headed to SOA Club House with the boys, she sat at the bar when they entered church. She was surprised to see Happy there.

"Killer, what you are doing here?" she said, wondering if something was wrong in Tacoma, with Kozik.

"Hey baby doll, everything's fine, I'm just here to help your dad." He said, understanding her worries.

"Great, then go inside there, they must be waiting for you. I'll just stay here and drink my coke, as I try to figure out what is my surprise my dad made for me." They stood inside the church for hours. Gemma passed in the club house. She ran for Janis, as she got a glimpse of her. They held each other for a few minutes, without saying anything.

It was just too good for Gemma to have her girl at her arms; she didn't hug her for 5 amazingly long years. But now it was over, she was back to her, she could play mommy again, even if her daughter was 24 years old now. Janis was always going to be her little girl in her mind."I'm so happy you are back, I missed you so much" she cried, as her daughter's tears stained her white shirt."Promise me you won't leave me again" she said tearful.

"I won't leave you mommy, I can't live without you." Janis cried as well. Her trip to see her birth mother was a failure, her mother didn't want to see her, said that Janis ended her life, all bad things happen to her because she stood with Clay that one night. Janis felt bad for her mother; she believed she went crazy with grief and gilt of doing that to her only daughter.

They broke the hug at the same time Samcro came out of church. Clay put his arms around his daughters shoulders "Let's see the surprise, before you need to go home and unpack" Unpack, she totally forgot about that.

They went to the backyard together, and all Samcro behind them, she was getting a car, she thought, it was something even better.


	4. Chapter 4: Business Time

Chapter 4

Act 1

"Dad, that's awesome! I loved it" Janis said, when her dad showed her the red Dyna, he bought to his baby girl, the red bike has stickers at her sides, black roses, her favorite, at the front a amplified mirror and some glittery leather upon it, at the seat, black leather and at the back a SOA white sticker. It was the most beautiful thing she's ever seen, her desire was just get out on that Harley speeding as her hair went back with the wind. Thinking that made her remember of Kozik, she was missing him, too much.

"Everything for my Princess" her dad replied giving her a kiss in the forehead. Everyone else looked happy for her, Jax just wanted to bet a run between them, he knew he would win running against his sister, everyone else wasn't so sure about that.

Chibs looked at her excitement and could only smile to the girl. "Why ya don't try her now, sweetheart?" he asked her, everyone else looking suspiciously to him, he never called anyone sweetheart. Juice smiled to him, knowing something was going on with the Scotsman.

"Can I?" she asked looking to her dad, wishing he said yes. She just wanted to get out of there; getting very embarrassed about Chibs calling her sweetheart.

"Oh yeah, go baby girl. But be back soon. Tig needs you for something." He said knowing that was something about their house, now she was his roommate. She loved the fact of living with Trager, he was crazy, yes, but he was also loyal.

She hopped on the bike, turned it on and got out of Teller-Morrow in one second _"Bad idea that bike thing"_ Clay thought. Gemma looked in ecstasy for her baby girl, the motorcycle was her idea, and she knew Jan would love it.

Janis gave a run around the city and stopped at her new home. Tig's condo, she got in, there was a banner "Welcome back Janis" in the living room, _"Looks like I ruined a surprise… twice"_ she was sad for making him wait for her the whole night. But she would make it up to him; she went to the next groceries store, bought everything she remembered he liked to eat, rented a movie for them, bought a wine from the liquor store. She also unpacked the Scottish Whiskey she brought six months before from Ireland (actually from Scotland, she went there at summer) and the other three: one for her dad, one for the club and one for Tig.

The table was made for their perfect dinner, when her pre-pay rang, she answered. Was Clay, he was calling her back to the Club house. She took her purse and her keys and went back, with the whiskeys carefully wrapped in one of the bikes cases, as she parked on Teller Morrow, she unwrapped her gifts and handed them to Clay, who joyfully accepted them, handing one of them to Half-Sack to put at the bar, the other to Gemma, who carefully placed the bottle inside her Caddie.

"Thanks doll" all the guys said as Jan called them to drink that bottle. All the other guys just had one shot, she and Chibs drank a bit more."Ya're used to drink this doll?" he asked worried about her getting drunk at her first day in Charming.

"I am I don't drink beer, just wine, rum and whiskey" she said to him, when she stopped at her third shot. She has drunk a whole bottle without getting drunk. But today wasn't a party day; she was tired and missed her ol'man.

Act 2

Gemma was afflicted at the hallway of St. Thomas Hospital. Wendy had overdosed and they had to do an emergency C-section, being only 6 months pregnant. Abel was born with an open torso and the "family flaw" as Gemma called their genetic problem.

Tara was there, Janis never thought she would see the former girlfriend of her brother again, but she was glad that the doctor was watching over her nephew, everyone said she was a great doctor, so Janis tried to trust her job.

"Jax, c'mon, let's see him, he is your son" Janis tried to push her brother to the nursery, all efforts in vain. "Okay, I'll go by myself then, at least go see your ex-wife. She might need you right now." heading to her nephew's nursery.

Entering Abel's nursery her heart broke, as she saw her nephew. _"Such a little thing, already suffering this much." _she wondered.

"Hey little man, I'm Aunt Jan" she whispered to the fetus breathing in the little cage." I won't let anything happen to you my baby boy; I'll protect you until the last day of my life I promise. Your mom, she won't get out free from doing this to you." She ended her line angry with that bitch Jax once called wife, how could she do that with her child, the most important thing in the world for a woman.

Suddenly she started thinking how was like to have a baby, how was like to be pregnant, to have a live growing inside of you; she imagined how her baby with her lemonhead boyfriend would be like, maybe a blond like him with her blue eyes and her big lips. She thought if they would first have a boy and then the girl, like she and Jackson, so the boy could protect his little sister when she needed. Thinking those things only made her heart ache even more, so she took her cellphone and sent a message to Kozik _"I miss yo_u, _I love you"_ and closed her phone.

She didn't notice but she was crying, Tara got in the room and hugged her." He is in a difficult position, but I'll make sure he goes out of this" Janis never felt so comfortable around Tara, suddenly she realized how bad she was for dashing this woman, who was doing everything to save the nephew, that she just met, but already loved deeply.

"Thanks, Tara. For everything." She said, blowing a kiss to Abel and leaving the room, to go back to Teller Morrow, as she still needed to talk about her job there, electric engineering specialist.

Act 3

When Janis got out of SOA club house was already dark and she spotted Jax with a backpack, and the Van ready to leave, they were going somewhere, she didn't care she wanted to go with them. Tig was getting inside the van when she approached him.

"Tiggy" she said very sweet, Tig knew she wanted to go. "Let me have adventures with you guys?" she said, the word adventures made her think of them as superheroes, she did that when she was young, seems like that didn't pass.

"Your dad is going to kill me if I let you come in without his consent. Ask him." He said harshly to her. She ran to her father, like a teenage girl again. As the way she hooped and clapped her hands, Clay let her. "You are going then" Tig said as she entered the black van.

"Yeah, but I must stay inside the van" she said with a smile in her face, not of happiness, but the smile she usually have when thinking of something.

"And that will totally happen, right?!" he said sarcastically.

Getting outside of the club was her dad and Chibs, he wrapped a Bandana in his head, for Janis' amusement _"he does always look great"_ she thought as he hopped in his bike. He entered the van beside her, when they were already in half way of their destination. A Mayan warehouse, the guns Samcro lost must been inside there.

Getting at the warehouse, all the samcro boys got outside the van."Stay. Inside. The. Van" Clay said to his daughter, she nodded sitting at the same spot she stayed throughout the trip.

"Yeah, fine. Go get our guns. If you need anything, I'll be here" she said smiling as she always did when was about to break a rule from her dad. They went inside the place, after half an hour, Janis' phone rang, and it was a message from Tig saying _"Get the van out of there, Mayans coming. Look under the driver's seat." _And she did as he told, parking the van at the left side of the warehouse, when she looked under the seat, she smiled.

"_Tig does get me…"_she thought as she took the gun and got out of the car. She went to the other side when she heard gunshots and started running, getting to the place she saw Jax and Clay, one Mexican guy and another one with a hoodie, she knew wasn't anyone from Sons, so when the guy approached Jax with a gun and shot, she shot right after, killing the guy.

"Saved your life, didn't I?" she asked her family at the scene. Jax looked pale and surprised for Janis reaction and the fact that she did save his looked rather angry, and then when he saw they were all fine he sighed.

"You're crazy, you know…" he said to his daughter laughing, and then the other guys came their way, asking what that shoot was all about, Tig and Chibs went looking for tattoos and marks on Janis victim, as she and Juice went looking for any other Mexican douchebag .

"Hey, Clay, check this out" Tig said to his boss as he saw the Arian ink on the body, Clay got close, and saw that the dead guy was one of Darby's guys. Darby always been trouble for the club, but since he went to Chino, the Arians and SOA were in peace terms, it seemed that peace just ended.

Clay called Janis, asking if Happy taught her how to make bombs."I did engineering, dad, we had two years of Chemistry class, I can make a bomb with soap if you need." It was one of the only things she learned on those classes, mixing substances and exploding things.

She did a bomb with the things Jax brought, as the guys prepared their "message" to the Mayans MC. "The candle is on the cake" Juice said, showing her they were ready. She lit another candle and threw in her made bomb; they ran as fast as they could; when the bomb went off, exploded everything in that warehouse.

Entering the van, Chibs put his arms at Janis shoulders. "Everyone said ya were a dangerous gal, I didn't know ya were like us!" she looked rather offended by the statement." Don't look at me like that, that was a compliment, ya are one of us." She smiled at him, although she wanted to be one of them, he was the only guy she didn't want to notice her like that.


	5. Chapter 5: Softer Side

Chapter 5

Act 1

After their adventurous night, Tig and Janis went to their home. "I know you've been here before, but I tried to make it close to a home to you." He said excited about what his doll would think about the home he created for them. "It's like one of my girls are back to me." He confessed, showing her his paternal feelings towards her, Dawn and Fawn never stay with him because his crazy ex-wife never let them, Janis was his way of bringing his fatherly side rise again.

"Tig, I'm sure I'll love it. You always been the best for me." She said to him, although she already seen her new home, she already unpacked her clothes and did a very intimate dinner for them. The condo was amazing, he changed the curtains to some blue ones, he hanged a picture of Janis, a six year old with her tongue out, and he, holding her upon a table, on the wall, changed his historical tv set to a newer one. The bedroom he made to her was perfect, purple walls, a picture hanging above her bed, bed sheets matching the walls with little black roses on it, a desk for her jobs and her computer and a bookcase for her infinite books.

Tig didn't know his friend prepared him dinner, so when he entered their apartment, he was more surprised than her. Entering the dining area in the kitchen, he saw a prepared table, with two plates for each, one above the other, a gigantic number of forks, knifes and spoons next to the plates (he didn't even know what to do with those things), a red rose on a cup in the middle of the table and wine cups.

"What have you done here?!" he asked her as seated on his place and she on hers, she grabbed the pans with the food she brought to him, putting a bit on his plate, and some wine on his cup.

"I made you dinner, actually I bought it." She said smiling to him, as he knew she didn't know how to cook very well, at least she thought that, everyone else said her cooking was delicious, but she never felt they were good enough, Gemma's was absolutely amazing and Bobby she called "The Elvis of Covers and Cooking" in a way of calling him the best.

"You didn't have to…" he said to her, actually he was planning showing her the place and then going to dinner in some local restaurant, some with fries, she loved fries, he even bought a 10 pound frozen fries so they could cook later. They talked a bit, about how was her life in Belfast, about how was Charming in those 5 years she stayed away, he even asked about Kozik and how was their life together."You got out of one freak and came to another" he said chuckling.

Janis was more interested about what happen that day in Charming so she asked him "What happened to that warehouse? And why those two Mexicans were there?" she wanted to know who those women was, and she could bet her own life that Tig was fucking at least one of them, thinking in his record of lays.

Tig told the story of the deal with the Niners that would exclude every deal with the Mayans as they were rivals in the coke and heroin war; about the Mexican women he only said they worked at the assembling of the guns and Rodrigo was their guard.

"So you wasn't fucking them?" she asked him straight, he blushed, how could she know, was he such a predictable person like that? And how could he answer that question to her, without offending her feminist side? So he decided to answer like he would answer any of the guys.

"I was fucking those dead bitches" he said, she laughed at the way he said that, but now she could only think one thing, as she tried to explain to him.

"Tiggy, you have been in jail, they have your DNA in their database if any forensic team searches for clues in that body, they will come out in SOA doors, with Hale on the case and he will make sure to put the warehouse as ours." She was worried now, they would investigate until find someone responsible about that, and with all the hate Hale has for them and he would find a way to incriminate Samcro. "Promise me you will tell my dad tomorrow about this. We will find a way of taking them out of there."

"God, you are right! Shit" he said, disappointed with him and embarrassed with this talk."I promise, with my daughters lives… and thanks for the heads up" they have finished their dinner by now, he kissed her forehead and said" Maybe we should let that movie for tomorrow, doll, I'm really tired and I know you are too" he went to his bedroom and passed out in his bed, before even he could take his boots off.

Janis was heading to her bedroom, when she saw that scene, Tig passed out snoring, with the same clothes he was before so she entered his room, took his boots off and covered him with the blanket she pulled out of the closet. She kissed him in the cheeks and headed to her own bedroom. When she got there, all the tiredness she was feeling seemed to become more intense, she sat in the bed and took her cellphone and called her lovely Kozik.

"Hey, my black rose" Kozik said as he answered the phone, he always called her that because it was her favorite kind of flower and the kind he gave to her in her first day back in America, when he made her, his again.

"Hello my starlight" She replied to him, starlight referred to his golden hair, she always thought it shined own its own, she loved his hair but only in him, she hated blond hair, only his was beautiful in her eyes.

"I miss you so much, and only passed one day. Tomorrow is my free day here and I know Happy needs to go to Charming for the weekend, so-"she not even let him finish his sentence and already was dying in excitement.

"You will come! That would be so great cause I miss you too, too much I think" he only agreed with her, then she started to think about her agreement with Tig "I will tell everyone tomorrow, so we can be in Samcro's house, me and Tiger have this agreement, we can't bring anyone at our house, for sex, would be weird and really get in the way of our living" she didn't know what her man was going to answer about that.

"We can always get a hotel room, if you want" although he liked the idea of making love to his girl at SOA club house, it would be fun.

"We need to baptize the club house, baby, I think tomorrow will be perfect" she said with a grin in her face and lust in her voice, but she forgot Unser called saying they would do a protective run tomorrow and as Tig was SAA, he was going. Kozik decided it was time for phone sex, she said not today, Tig was already sleeping and he knew how noisy she could be so they talked for more than an hour, when they hung up, Janis was ready to pass, just as Tig did. She changed her clothes putting her cotton pajamas and lying in the bed, falling asleep and dreaming about her boyfriend.

Act 2

The other day, when Janis woke up, Tig was already gone and at the table had a little note : "_I had to go out early, we'll meet in SOA, your father wants you there by 9"_. "Shit" she said, it was already 8:30 so a bath was impossible even if she wanted one so much; so she changed her clothes, taking her bag as she was sleeping in Samcro today, with Kozik, she packed her black and pink lace lingerie, a pair of jeans, a corset, a jacket, her favorite perfume, her soaps and shampoos; she went out of the house running as she was already five minutes late.

Janis parked her Dyna in the garage, went straight to Jax and Chibs, they were working on a bike and were having trouble with her ignition. Janis helped them out "You guys suck in terms of wires, don't you" she joked with them.

"No, is because we can have you make our work for us and still get the credit" Jax replied laughing. It was good seeing him in such a great mood, that meant everything went fine with little Abel the day before.

"Opie!" she screamed as Opie parked his truck in Teller-Morrow, he went straight to her and hugged her as strong as he could, she felt like he almost broke her bones. "I missed you so much, big brother" she said tenderly to her friend.

"I missed you too, Janny!" He called her the same way her friends in Ireland. She missed them, but not as much as she missed the guy in front of her. "It's like a comeback to me as well" remembering this was his first day in Samcro since his jail release.

Clay was outside, waiting for his members, as he wanted them in church and Janis as well, even without being a SOA, she was the one who killed the Arian, and he wanted her opinion to what must be their retaliation. But before they entered Bobby came in his bike. "Got the good shit" everyone entered the club house as he poured the muffins out of the bag, they all got one. Janis asked if there was any hash in them, he said no so she took one, she could be crazy sometimes, but she never messed with drugs, not even hash.

"Hale has a warrant to search the warehouse." Juice said as he ran inside the club. Janis looked at Tig asking him, without saying a word if he already talked to Clay. He just went out of the club and sat on his bike.

She even though worried about Tig, went finishing the bike as Chibs pulled her close to him and dragged her to Teller-Morrow; Janis' heart started beating fast of how close she was with Chibs. Jax was right beside them "I need to show you something" he said to her, wanting to show her the book he found on storage the day before.

Janis stood outside as they went talking about the Mexican women they found in the warehouse, probably about Tig's DNA in them. She waited for them, working on the bike she started before with Chibs and Jax, cheering when it turned on, it seemed impossible but she did it. When they got out Tig shouted at her "Hey, Doll, want some Ice Cream?" she nodded happily to him and went as Clay talked to Unser with her and Tig near the Ice Cream truck.

"Now give me some Ice Cream" she said as Tig sat on the truck, Clay walking away with the corrupt chief of police.

"Okay!" he said giving her five dollars. She bought two ice creams, one for her and one for Tig, then one of the kids let his fall to the ground, she bought one for him as well.

They went back to Samcro, when Clay called church immediately. They all went inside "Baby girl, come in, I want you in this too" he said to his girl, then Juice said the forensic team was going to be in the blast scene in the next morning.

"The best and only way to take the whole team off there is another murder in Lodi" Clay said everyone seemed to agree with him, Tig going even further and saying to kill some Nords and Mayans to send a message, everyone but Jax and Janis. Tig was already getting out to create the plan when Jax called their attention.

"What if I can do this without spilling blood" everyone wondered at the same time how they could do that. "This ain't about me being sensible about my kid, is about one thinking straight" Then everyone looked lost, but Janis, she understood what J was saying.

"You guys just need the bodies, no blood need to be spilled, at least no living blood." She added they looked less lost now, but still wondering how.

"You two are watching too much CSI and those cop shit." Juice said impressed by their peaceful and brilliant way of solving this case.

"We can talk to Skeeter, he is in bigger debt than he can pay, so giving good money he can get us the bodies" Jax finished his thought.

"Cash for cadavers, I like that" Chibs added, Janis thought that to be the weirdest of the sentences.

"I give Lodi a front page murder and we don't start a shitload storm to pain us in the ass" they agreed with their plan, Tig didn't at first but accepted to see where this would go.

"Don't make me regret this" Clay said to both his kids as they went out of church. Janis turned to Jax, she needed to talk to him about his kid.

"Hey, great to know baby Abel will get out of that alive" she said hugging her brother; he seemed relieved his son was going to live. She smiled when realized he still used the same cologne he used five years ago.

"Yeah, he is strong, thank God he will be fine." He confessed his sister "I didn't want to visit him before the surgery, I didn't know if he would survive. Today I'm going to see him. Oh I almost forgot! Mom wants to make a welcome dinner to you tomorrow night, ok?"

She nodded him.


	6. Chapter 6: Since I Don't Have You

Chapter 6

Act 1

They pulled in the cemetery, Chibs, Janis, Jax, Juice and Half-Sack; Janis looked up to watch the beautiful sky above their head, and looked to her horizon, that was a peaceful way. _"Maybe someday I can make a picnic here, like in that Guns and Roses video"_ she thought as the boys went in front of her.

"They do really cremate bodies in here?" Kip asked as he opened the crematory door and spotted Skeeter taking something from the oven.

"Yeah, we do" Chibs joked pushing Half-Sack inside and holding Janis waist close to him. He wanted to feel her near him, he was so crazy about this girl, could not even stop thinking about her, she was perfect to him, living the club life makes her understand him, he never had something like that _"That lemonhead is a lucky bastard"_ he often thought.

Jax and Chibs started negotiating with Skeeter, but they all were surprised when he said he stopped gambling, Gamblers Anonymous for three months. "You're kidding right? You don't want the money? Maybe we can give you something else" Janis stepped forward as she talked with the crematory guy; he blushed at her sight, making all the guys look at her with wondering faces.

"Yes, maybe you can get me something else. Emily Duncan" he said, she rolled her eyes in disgust, Chibs said some obscene things that made her fake as she was throwing up, but they needed the bodies so they agreed.

Jax made Half-Sack dig the Mexican guy up, they gave him shelves and went to the club house. Janis felt like she needed a shower and needed now, so she said to the guys to don't get inside the dorm, she wasn't going to lock the door, because Jax's stuff were in there but she would lock the bathroom door. She entered in the bathroom, took all her clothes and turned on the shower.

After a few minutes somebody knocked "Come on lass, get out, Jax need the room for Emily" it was Chibs, of all people Jax sends Chibs. Her desire was to open that door push him inside and make him forget about all lays he ever had. But it was wrong and she had to repress that feeling.

"I'm going out, your whore cannot wait, can she?" she said angrily, he was surprised by her reaction; maybe she was jealous of him.

"Alright sweetheart, I'll just let ya finish" he said living the room, with a grin in his face, that if it was any other person inside of there with him, everyone would say he got himself laid.

When she got out, Chibs and Juice went stealing some car for making the scene, she got out of the Dorm and went to the bar; she had a coke and ate another muffin. When she finished they were back. "Hey guys" she said but they not even notice her there so she went to her bike, to pick up her wallet she needed to buy another pack of coke, to refill the club bar. Then she found out why they not even noticed her, Emily was getting inside the club house. She went back to the boys "So your whore has arrived" she said turning to Chibs, he could smell the shampoo in her hair and the lotion in her skin, when he didn't gave her any answer, and Juice told the nickname he gave to her, she said "I'm going to buy a pack of coke, be back in a sec" as she headed to the market next door.

"Now that's something I want to try someday" Chibs said to his friend, as Janis walked away from them. He went back to the garage when she came back with the cans. He helped her out and put them inside the fridge at the bar, they went outside and sat at the picnic table.

"Do you miss it?" Janis asked him, he didn't know what she was talking about so she added "Scotland?" He was surprised when she said his birth country. He thought she would say something about Fiona, or Kerrianne.

"How you know my birth country is Scotland?" he asked chuckling. She looked at him smiling and looking inside his eyes, not even once lowering her eyes to get a glimpse of his scars, no one ever did that, they always looked to his scars. She just seem to not care about them.

"Your accent gives it away" she laughed. He looked so beautiful smiling and being so focused on her, she blushed a bit when he took a while to answer, she lowered her eyes and looked at his hands, smashing one another, he must be nervous.

"Yes, of course I do, principle my mum and da. But I miss Ireland more, my baby is in there and her mother, don't ya miss there?" he wondered where she wanted to go with this talk.

"Yes I do, I miss my friends, and Ken, poor Ken" she smiled and passed her hand trough her eye necklace, Chibs wondered who was Ken, and why he got a "poor Ken" but he didn't asked. "You never told me your real name" she said to him.

"It's Fillip, they call me Chibs because of the scars" she stretched her arms, so she could touch his scars, she passed her fingers in them, it felt so good, he could feel her cold fingers in his face so he closed his eyes and led her do that.

"You are so beautiful" she said, he opened his eyes surprised by her words, she then completed, although she didn't want to "after all you pass, you are here, this scars makes you more beautiful than anyone else, they make you a survivor"

As she said that, she caught herself blinded, she passed her hands in her eyes, there was a hand in them, and she took the hands out ant turned to her behind. It was Kozik, her ol'man, who just arrived from Washington.

"Hello my black rose" he said to her, kissing her forehead and then her lips. Chibs, seeing them together, felt sad and as a child when he believed something would happen between them. She was so happy with this guy and he was never getting in the way of that.

"Hello my starlight" She answered as she held him tight, with her arms around his neck. She kissed him deeply, letting their tongs play as they reconnected after the distance. She broke the kiss when she realized that Chibs was still there. "Shit, baby, this is Chibs the Scottish guy I talked to you about. Chibs this is Herman, my boyfriend." She introduced them.

"_She talked about me" _the Scotsman thought, but now he knew nothing would make her be with him, not with Kozik in his life, so he headed back to the club house and got a shot of whiskey and got out again so he could go see Kip's job digging up the Mexican dead guy.

Act 2

"Doll, I'm leaving." Tig said to her as she waited for Kozik inside the club house. He was going on a protective run for Unser with Clay, Bobby and Opie.

"Where exactly?" she asked him, wondering where the hell her roommate was going, and then she remembered. "Oh yeah, the protective run. That's great, because Kozik just arrived, will be great have the apartment just for us" she said, without even thinking in what she was saying. Tig looked to her. She could feel his eyes burning.

"Don't want you to baptize my apartment, okay that would scare me to life. And if he does anything to you, call me, I'll be back in a second and break this lemonhead's fucking face" He didn't like Kozik, they were once best friends, but something happened that made them hate each other for life, Janis was pretty sure it was some pussy, but never mentioned to her ol'man or to her best friend.

"Okay, we won't get off my bedroom." She said to him smiling, she never wanted Tig fucking someone in their apartment either, but, she loved to break a rule and that one was her favorite kind. Tig got out of the club house with Janis by his side, she waved goodbye to the others going to the run, kissing her father on his cheek and staying beside Gemma as they drove away from Teller-Morrow."You guys take care okay?" she said to the ones leaving to take the bodies with Skeeter and make their murder scene. She handled Juice the packs of blood she took from St. Thomas. "Put one in each body, make it look gory, don't let me down" she joked to Juice, listening to her like she was teaching something really important to him.

"We will take care of that, ya take care, okay" Chibs said to her, kissing her cheek and holding her hand. Gemma looked at him with a smile on her face. They got off the garage and Gemma held her daughter's arm and sat her at the picnic table.

"That one has a major crush on you" she said, watching Chibs turning outside the club. Janis blushed, she thought he was a great guy, sexy as hell, but she never saw anything by his side , now she could see and it intrigued her, but also made her feel bad, she loved Kozik too much and she knew this attraction to Chibs was a passing thing.

"I don't know Gem, he seems to have a little crush on everyone… And he has his Emily" she said, surprisingly angry at that Emily bitch. As they talked, Kozik came back from his work with Happy, he hugged Gemma and kissed Janis deeply."Hey baby, good news, we can stay in my house" she said as she held his hand going to the dorm to pick her stuff up to go back home.

"That's wonderful sweetheart" he said as he closed the dorm door, he couldn't wait going to her house, he had to have her, and have her now. She looked at him as he moved close to her grabbing her waist, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him a deep and tender kiss at beginning but then his lust made it look possessive and irresistible.

Never breaking their kiss, Janis took his cut off and his shirts leaving him only with his pants as she started to take off his belt, he pushed her to the bed, breaking their kiss as he moved to her neck, she moaned as his lips passed through her neck to her collar bone and moaned again as his teeth nipped her skin. His hands started to pass through her body finding the buttons in front of her corset undid all of them, showing her beautiful strapless black bra. Then he kissed her breasts and her belly, passing his tongue in her bellybutton making her groan and buck her hips. She pushed his head to hers as he worked her body. She kissed him once again as his hands opened her bra. He took her breasts in his hand and played with them in one steady pace, until his fingers found her nipples which were already hard, he passes his fingers gently in them and then pushed them, Janis screamed as he did that, bucking her hips once again. Then he went to her nipples with his mouth passing his tongue and nipping them she groaned and started taking his pants off, she needed him, and needed him now.

Her pussy throbbed in want, she was already too wet, and she could feel it in her thighs. Kozik started to take his girls pants of, revealing her damped panties, he grinned at the sight, as he pushed two fingers inside them, passing the tip of his cold fingers in her clit she moaned once more, louder than before. "Christ" she cursed as she could already feel her orgasm being formed in the tip of her stomach. Not wanting to let him without being touched, she wrapped her fingers around his hard cock and started pumping in the pace she already knows he loves. He howled and threw his head back letting his girl work her magic in his cock. She howled as well as he pushed two fingers deep inside of her, touching her G-spot, she screamed louder and louder until he took his fingers out of her.

She looked rather offended by his act and also led his cock go, he pushed her higher in the bed and opened her legs so he could be right in the entrance of her pussy. She looked at him, and kissed him once again, he put his cock on the entrance and started playing with it, passing though her pussy as she moaned and trembled.

"Fuck me" she begged him, with a lusted voice, he held their hands together, as he pushed inside of her, deep, and crying until his whole cock was inside of her. She felt so good, to have her man inside of her, she felt complete as they were only one, energy passing through their bodies and mixing with one another. She wrapped her legs in his waist as he started thrusting in a slow and strong pace, getting faster as he got close to his climax.

She came before he did, screaming as she tightened around his cock and that being the impulse to make him cum as well, he cried as he came and held her hands tight when they were finished he rolled out of her and lay beside her, pushing her closer to him. "I love you" he said to her kissing her forehead.

"I love you too" she answered him. They stood lay in the bed for more a few moments. "I said we were going to baptize the clubhouse" she joked to him. Although she was where she wanted to be, with her man, satisfied and happy, she couldn't stop the feel of something missing, she couldn't stop thinking about what Gemma said about Fillip.


	7. Chapter 7: Family, Fuck and Fun Town

**_I would love some reviews_**

Chapter 7

Act 1

"Morning, my Love" Kozik said as Janis woke up in her bed held tight by him. "Yesterday was amazing, you know" he said with a grin, they had an amazing night, having dinner, watching that movie she rented, Hero Wanted, and making love, countless times.

"Morning my darling" she said to him, hazy, she was still sleepy. She went to the bathroom, washed her face, put on Kozik's t-shirt and went to the kitchen to prepare their breakfast. "What do you want to eat, baby?" she asked him as he followed her to the kitchen, he said only some cereals. They sat together in front of the TV so they could eat their breakfast, not once his hands leaving her waist.

"I love you" he gave her a little smooch and freed his hands of her waist, she went to take a bath and he went put some clothes. She got out of the bathroom, he was already dressed and waiting for her, watching SpongeBob and laughing like a child.

"Great, I date a big kid" she joked, he never even heard her, he was so clued to that tv show. She chuckle at him and went to her bedroom. She put a white blouse, some black pants, a converse and her rings. She had a lot to work at Teller-Morrow today, that's why the converse. But she took some heels and placed them in one of the bags of her bike, she never got out of home without some good pair of heels – another thing Gemma taught her so well. When Kozik saw that she was ready he got out of the house and waited for her in his bike, she closed everything in the house and went with him to TM.

Getting there, she saw that everyone was already back from their trip, she suddenly felt bad for Tig, he was sleeping in the couch at the clubhouse, he didn't want to disturb Janis and that scumbag she called boyfriend in their home , so he decided to stay in Samcro.

"Thanks Tiggy" she said kissing him in the cheek. He didn't saw it was her so he held and put the person kissing him at the couch. She slapped his arm and then he woke up.

"Sorry Doll, I don't saw it was you" he said blushing. He thought it was some of those croweaters who loved a morning sex.

"That's ok, pervert, thanks about yesterday" she said tenderly, he hugged her and stroke her hair. She started laughing, when Jax got out of the dorm room.

"Hey sis, I think this belongs to you" he said handling her strapless bra she forgot from her fun time with Kozik, she went home the day before without her panties as well, Kozik thought it would be fun seeing her with her pants and only he knowing she was naked beneath, her panties on his pants pocket. She said thanks, becoming redder than she already was. Jax only smiled to her and held her hand. "Come here, I want to show you something."

They got out off clubhouse and went to TM roof where they sat close to each other and he handled to her a leather case. She examined the leather cover, when she opened was a book written by John Teller, about the club business.

"Your father wrote this?" she asked as she turned to the first chapter, he started to tell her how he found this book as she started reading it, when he finished his story she was already in the forth chapter. "This looks like a really dark time of John, J, but this is amazing, he is telling you what he wanted for the club" he wanted her opinion on what he should do with this thing. "I think you should use it as a counselor, when you need some help, don't use it as a guidebook." She honestly said to him.

"Thanks doll, it's great I can always trust on you. I love you" he said to his sister, she replied to him and then they got back to the garage and Janis, back to her work. Shortly after, Tig called her, he wanted her presence at the Mexicans "funeral", she went with them to the cemetery, where Tig placed them inside the oven and gathered with the boys in front of it.

"Should we say any prayers or something?" Kip asked. Tig looked like he was praying. Janis only went a little back and started laughing.

"Do you know any bible passages about lost semen?" Juice said, laughing as well. Tig said his prayer to his dead whores and turned the fire.

When they got out of there was already dark. Janis phone had 2 calls from Kozik, she called him back, he asked if she wanted go get something to eat, she said today was Gemma's dinner and for him to wait her at the clubhouse, they were going home together as she could take a bath for the dinner.

When they got to dinner, Janis went helping the girls with the preparation and Kozik went having a beer with the guys, her dad looked like he wanted to talk to him, she smiled to him and waved him her knife. Clay laughed at her daughter's actions, when Kozik turned to see what she was doing she put the knife down and sent him a kiss.

"Where is Op?" she asked Gemma "Didn't you call him and Donna?" she haven't seen Donna yet, she was trying to put Opie away from the club and Janis knew this could only end bad, him getting killed or they getting a divorce. She didn't want that to happen.

When they all sat in the table, Clay called everyone, so he could make a speech "Today, we welcome officially back, one of the most important person to this club and to me. Janis, sweetheart, you are my only daughter, my heritage to this world and I could not be more proud of you. Always a straight A student, graduating in two major courses at age 22, and a loving person, close to everyone here tonight. Your mother, Gemma, is also proud of you, she says you've become the woman she wanted to be, you can do your job hard as it is, and yet light everyone's day with your smile and your presence." Janis was crying for her dad's words, she knew he would try to have the attention of everyone turned to him, but she would never know he would say something so beautiful about his girl. "I also, want to thank Herman, for being so good to my girl, and protect her, when I wasn't around." Janis looked at her man and held his hand, she never been so happy for them.

Act 2

"Come on, I don't want to go, there are clowns in that place, I hate clowns" Janis said to her man as he tried to go with her at Fun Town. She hated clowns since she was a little girl, she actually she has phobia, and had to do a treatment, she can be around mimics and French clowns, but the normal type, still gave her the creeps.

"Let's go, honey I need to go home tonight, I thought you would love it. Everyone will be there, we protect you from them." He thought this fear of her so funny, last time they went to an amusement park together, she wanted to beat the crap out of the clown, just because he held her arm, to take a picture.

"Okay, I'll go, but if you joke about my fear, I'll get back home and you won't have a fuck for ages, you hear me?" That was her way to treat him the idea of staying without sex, she always got things her way, because of that.

"You got me now… I won't joke. You will have me to take care of you, me and everyone else." He tried to calm her as walked her to his bike, she was going in his back she always teased him when she was with him at the bike. They thought it was a turn on.

They stood in fun town for the day, they went in all the toys, she joked as Tig won at the shooting booth and won a doll, then he gave it to her. She got out of there with so many presents she hat to put inside Gemma's car, because at Kozik's Harley was difficult to drive them all home.

Janis and Kozik, once in a while, drifted off their crew to have a little fun for themselves. It looked like when they started dating, they couldn't get their hands – and their lips- off each other, Juice even caught them in the middle of the action, behind one of the booths, when he told Bobby, the baker told him to be more discrete when they caught people in that situation, they watch and don't run around to tell everyone else.

The couple came home before everyone else, so she can give her last goodbyes to Kozik, before he goes away to Tacoma again. She entered the house and went for a shower, which they shared, seems like fun town wasn't enough for him. "I think you will be satisfied for the whole month after today, we never had so much sex!" she said to him, amused by her man's rhythm, he wasn't a young man anymore, he was already in his 40's and did it like he was a 18 year old.

"I won't, you know me, I guess the phone sex and the naughty pictures will have to satisfy me while we are apart" he said grabbing her from behind, as his hands cupped her breasts. "I will miss you" he turned her and kissed her lips tenderly.

"I will miss you too." She was sad he was leaving, she was afraid of him finding some sweetbutt that could satisfy him, she did not want that. "You know, cheating is the only thing I can't stand on a relationship, right?" she wanted to make sure he understood what she meant.

"Yes, I know baby, how could I cheat on someone like you, I love you. " he said, although she was not satisfied. So he moved closer to her and whispered in her ear "I can't get enough of your tight little pussy, baby, never." Touching on her most sensible body part and nipping her ear.

She only chuckled for his comment and went to dress herself, after he left, she would meet McKeavy with the rest of the club and discuss their gun deal. For the past few weeks, she got closer and closer to Samcro, she even started to do some missions with them.

Kozik was leaving once again, she held him and kissed him deeply, a kiss she wanted him to never forget, a kiss that would remain in his mind as his girl taste for the next few weeks, he had some major job to do these next weeks, so he could not come like he did in the past two weekends.

"Baby, I love you, behave okay?" he said with his mouth still on hers. He didn't want to go, he wanted to stay with his girl, ask transference to Charming and stay here with her. She didn't know but he was planning to propose to her, soon, he just needed to find the right ring that would match her personality.

"I love you too, and I have Happy to keep an eye on you, always remember that." She joked to him, of course he wasn't going to do anything wrong, but just in case if he tries to break his promise. She kissed him once again. He hopped on his bike and turned it on. "Drive safe" she said as he went off her condo's parking lot. She hopped in her own bike and went to Samcro.

McKeavy had already arrived, with Chibs which was the first to notice her arrival. "Hey, baby, Lemonhead already gone?" he hated that boyfriend of hers, she only nodded, sad about him having to leave. Chibs held her tight, she could feel his heart pounding in his chest, could smell him, a smell of whiskey and sea, as he was in the harbor picking the guns.

She held him tighter than he did, he could feel her breasts in his chest, he never want to let her go, he wanted to hold her like that until the end of times. "Thank you, Fillip" he kissed her curled hair and led her go, although he did not want to. They entered together at the clubhouse, McKeavy and Clay already in a heated conversation. They were talking about how the blast of the warehouse would affect both jobs. They talked over night, when everyone was almost falling from tiredness, they went home.

Janis and Tig passed through a drive thru, he knew she loved some Bacon Cheese Burger, and she needed something to cheer her up. They went home and she went straight to her bedroom, she felt like something is wrong or something bad was going to happen, but she didn't know what.


	8. Chapter 8: Bad Memories

**_I would love some reviews, this is a great experience to me, I hope you guys are enjoying as well._**

Chapter 8

Act 1

"You are going north?" Janis asked Chibs with a hint of surprise and annoyance "Why din't you tell me before?" She already was without Kozik and Chibs became her very close friend these past days, the day before he was the one comforting her about her boyfriend leaving.

"I did not know ya would be so interested about me going up north" that caught him by surprise, the fact she was so worried about his trip with McKeavy. "Don't ya worry lass, McKeavy will be with me, nothing bad will happen and yer da just wants me to see what that Irishman is doing." He held her while he said that, she seemed to relax a bit, so he led her go.

"Promise me you will call me every day, I worry too much about my friends" she looked into his eyes to show him she was indeed worried about his trip, his chocolaty eyes melt all the worries away from her. He just held her again and kissed her hair.

"I'll be fine wee, I promise ya" he said also looking in her eyes to make sure she saw he was talking the truth, "Now go, yer ma is waiting for ya, you girls are going to visit the baby, right?" Gemma was looking to them; she smiled at him and her. She wanted them to get together at least once. The sexual tension was too high for them to stay just friends.

" Oh yeah, we need to see Wendy too, I'm gonna have a little talk to that one" she was determined to confront Wendy, she wanted her gone from Charming, gone from the lives of her brother and her nephew, after their talk, she knew the bitch would run away.

"Be nice to her, she just had a baby and an Od" he tried to advise her, but that wouldn't work, he knew no one could change Janis' mind, not even her own dad. "Now I'll go looking for that rapist bastard, Oswald's baby is just 13, can you believe it, 13 years old, poor wee thing." She didn't like the fact the club was doing this to Oswald, but she understood them. Janis herself was raped at the age of 17, she was at a concert with her friends and this old dude came behind her, took her onto an alley next to the club. Clay found the guy and made Janis kill him herself, she did it. It was her first kill, she never forgot the face of that man, but she also never regretted doing what she needed to do. "This must bring some memories back, right?" he looked worried about what she may be passing right now. She had a grim feature in her face.

"Yeah, well, a bit. But now I'm a grown woman, I know this sick bastard will have what he deserves, and that poor girl, only time will heal." She felt bad for Tristen Oswald she knows the feel; no one could even touch her in the months after the crime, not even her favorite people in the world.

"Jan, let's go, Abel is waiting for us." Gemma called her already inside her car. Janis said goodbye to Chibs and entered in the Caddie. "If I didn't call you, you two would be standing there and talking the whole day" Janis blushed. "Don't need to blush sweetheart, I know you two have feelings for each other, it'll pass. Do you mind?" she asked her, holding a pack of cigarettes, Janis took one too and they headed to St Thomas

Act 2

"I'll go see Abel first and then I'll see Wendy ok?" Janis asked her step-mother, as she headed to the nursery corridor. When she passed through the nursery reception she saw Tara and Hale talking _"I hope is nothing to do with Jax"_ she thought, without stopping to talk with them, she just wanted to see her baby nephew. "Hey Abel, Aunt Jan is here." She said to the little baby in the incubator. "I missed you, but I couldn't come, your Uncle was here, and he needed my attention. Next time he comes, I'll introduce him to you." She said as taking a book from inside her purse, "I ain't as good as grandma in this, but I'll read to you anyway." She took her copy of The Beauty and The Beast. She knew it was a girl book, but Gemma thought it wasn't good bring The Batman, would be hard read a comic to a baby.

She read the book, when she finished, Gemma was already in the door, waiting to get in. Janis blew a kiss to her nephew and got out of the room. "I think you will be a great mom one day, baby." Gemma said, with teary eyes. Janis just chuckled with her mother's comment. "Go see the bitch, she is soft now." Jan was afraid of being too hard on Wendy, but she knew something had to be done, or that bitch would never get in line.

"Hello." She said as she entered the room. Wendy's eyes were black, like if she been punched or something, her arms were weak, with little needle holes on it. She was trembling, looking even worse than Janis thought she would. "Are you satisfied?" she not even asked if Wendy was ok, she didn't want to know.

"Satisfied, about what?" Wendy felt bad about what happen to her son, she knows how painful is being for Jax and the whole family. "I feel bad, I didn't want this to happen to my son and-"Janis didn't let her finish, she was too angry with her brother's former wife.

"You feel bad? Do you know what this kid passed? Have you seen him? We didn't thought he would survive, and you did this for what? Just to have a little high. Don't you dare call him your son, a mother would never do this to a son." tears rolled through both women's eyes, Janis, angry tears and Wendy, grief tears. "Do us all a favor, and never come back in Charming again. If I see you in here, no one will see you again, you hear me?" Janis hated being so threatening to someone so close to her family, but she had to; drugs fucked their lives too much already.

Her anger towards Wendy's behavior had a reason, it brought back her memories of the time Kozik used drugs, she was already a teenager when found out. He was at an abandoned house, with the dealer when she was called to look for him, recognizing his dyna in front of the house. She never saw such a sad and traumatizing image in her life. The guy she loved, she cared the most, lied on the floor, looking lost in his high. She took him to her house and took care of him, the next day she sent him to Promises and made him promise he'd never mess with drugs again. He has been sober ever since.

"I know how you feel, brings you bad memories, and I'll head to Promises when I'm released from here. They saved Kozik didn't they?" Wendy was sobbing, Janis had made her realize how fucked up her situation really was, she wanted to make the amends this time, she wanted her family.

"They did, I really do think you should get help, but not even after that, you will claim my nephew, nothing will change the horrible mother you are." She was being mean to Wendy, but it was the right thing to do, Jax and Abel cannot suffer in her hands any longer.

"I want you to go now." Wendy said, not even looking in Janis face, so she did it, she left the crack whore behind, hoping she would understand and disappear.

Act 3

Janis phone rings, it's Tig. "Hey freakazoid what you want?" she knew he needed something and it was something about the club. Maybe they caught the rapist, and they wanted her methods, taught by Happy.

"We need you to come here, we are at the road, near fun town; the guys need your tricks." They were with Tristen Oswald's rapist and Elliot bailed in his vengeance, no other guy was going to do it so they let it to her.

"I won't do what you are saying, it's ridiculous to ask to a woman to do that" she done what they asked before, with her own rapist, she castrated him and dumped in the trash, but this time was different, he did nothing to her and this was the boys job.

"Come here, please" was Clay now on the phone. "I was going to do it, but I can't, I reminded what that bastard did to you, I'm weak" she didn't understand, it should make her father feel even more capable of doing it. "I can't do it after what I made you pass"

"So you ask me to do it again." She felt sorry for her dad, so she tried to make him do it; she made him feel his wrath again. Then, she could only hear a scream. "Keep the knife, it will help us sometime." She said to her dad, knowing he was wearing gloves and Oswald wasn't.

"Hey baby, you are still here?" It was Gemma, right behind her. She heard her daughter's phone call, she knew Janis wouldn't do that again, even though she was capable of doing anything else the club asks her to.

"Oh yes, I was waiting you so we could go home together." She smiled at her mother. Gemma started to wonder, how a woman can be so loving, generous and sweet and, at the same time, so dangerous and frightening.


	9. Chapter 9: Taste of Fire

**_I would love some reviews, this is being a amazing experience, hope you guys are liking it. :)_**

Chapter 9

Act 1

"So, how was the patch over party?" Janis asked Tig, knowing he was pissed because he had to stay with Juice, and, if that wasn't enough, being bit by a Doberman. She loved how pissed off with everyone he was. She didn't saw him the day before, she went to Las Vegas with some of her high school friends; she was impressed how time changed them all.

"Yeah funny, the guys make that up to me, they are great you know" he said to her, not wanting to tell that he had a foursome with three gorgeous women, but she knew him so well that she caught that in the air and laughed at his satisfaction.

"That's great, really" she was always disturbed by the women who got with Tig, they were such great friends, that she even started thinking of him as a brother, she thinks is disgusting anyone fucking her brothers. "Clay called he wants us to help with Chucky, Otto asked if we could do his protection, he is at Stokton, Asians wants to get him. But I also need to help Gemma with the Taste of Charming, we are making the family chilli, so can we go fast please."Tig has just entered the house, he thought of getting a shower and some brunch but Janis wasn't going to let him too.

"What time did you wake up this morning? You are too electric today" he joked she just made a hahaha noise, sarcastically. She took her keys and closed the door. "Okay, okay, I'm going. You just need to have it all your way" she just looked at him, her eyes like of a dog, ready to attack. "Yes, Ma'am" she smiled at him and they headed to the clubhouse.

There she saw Opie, he looked nervous but in a good mood. "Hey big brother, what's the matter with you?" Tig said something about Kyle coming up in the fundraiser, maybe that's what was going on with Op. Kyle, was the reason Opie went to prison.

"Nothing sis, go see the guys, they need you for something." When she did not leave so he decided to talk. "Kyle is coming for the fundraiser. I really hope he is lost without the club." He confessed to her, emotionally.

"He is, he used to be Samcro, everyone knew him, respected him, now, he is just another one in the crowd." She tried to comfort him, seems like it helped. "Don't you worry about that, okay? Now I have to go." She kissed him on the cheeks "I love you"

"I love you too, Janny" he was the only one of the guys, beside Clay and Jax, she was comfortable of saying I love you, he is in her life for so long that she feels like a sister to him, as much as to Jax.

She entered in the van beside Jax, for picking up Chuck, Tig and Bobby went in their bikes, the rest – but Chibs and Juice, they weren't in town – went in the club van. They headed to Stockton; this little bald guy was in front of it. Half Sack shouted at him and he came inside the van.

"Thank you guys, I'm really, really in your debt." He said, as he shoved his hands inside his pants and started jerking off in front of everyone.

"Oh my God" Janis closed her eyes in pure disgust "Stop the fucking car, I'm going with Tig." She said; Half-Sack didn't stop the van, so she screamed louder. "Half-Sack, stop this van, or you'll be No-Sack" he did as she told. She hopped off the van and hopped in Tig's back. "Can I go with you?" She asked him, already with her arms tight around his waist.

"Yeah, but just FYI, I tend to fuck girls that come bitch ride with me" he was joking , but just to enforce what he was saying, he passed his hand on her leg. She shoved his hand away laughing.

"Not in a Million years, not even you were the last cock in the world." She was joking as well, but her words hurt him, seeing he was hurt, she kissed his cheek and held him tighter, he was feeling her breasts in his back, that definitely cheered him up.

Act 2

She headed to the fundraiser a bit late from what she planed. "Shit" she said when she noticed her watch. "One hour late." She said to herself, she never got late anywhere, she hated having everyone waiting her.

"That's beautiful, Miss Janis, I said 10 o'clock, not 11" Gemma was pissed at her daughter, Janis was the one who was going to make the orders, without her their booth was a mess. Luann and Gemma were already tired and the day just started.

"I know mom, I'm late, sorry! Its dad's fault" she said to her mom with a smile in her face, she was telling the truth, always when she got late at something, was Clay's fault, he didn't care about the hour like she did.

At the middle of the afternoon her phone rang. It was an unknown number; she thought to be Kozik so she answered. She could only hear a mess at the other line, a lot of people talking, principle women when she hear a familiar voice, the greatest accent she knew.

"Chibs I'm on the line!" she screamed, Gemma looked at her with a ugly look _"Sorry" _she just gesture with her mouth, Chibs cursed as he saw Janis had picked the phone up and told everyone to shut up, he was having a important conversation.

"Hey doll, sorry about that, how are you?" He asked her. Why was he calling her and not the guys like he usually did, he called the guys and asked them to tell her he was fine. Why he called her now?

"Hey Scotty, I'm fine, you? What makes you call me and not the guys?" she asked him right away. She was dying to know, they were friends, but they didn't were the kind of friends that called for each other that stood hours in the phone, they just weren't. And now, he calls her, when he is away for almost a week.

"I'm fine, I'm in a whorehouse with McKeavy, not doing anything, he is" he laughed on the phone "he likes some very fatty whores, but I know ya don't want me to talk about whores right." He didn't want to her why he called her. He missed her, with all his strengths. Everything that stood in his mind was when he was going back to Charming, back to her. He needed to feel her scent again, hear her voice, look into those big blue eyes, he needed her, he wanted her. He loved her.

"Great! Fun time with the whores, just wait a sec, there's a kid waiting for some chilli." She put her phone in the table and went take some chilli for Kyle's son Charlie, his band was going to play and if she was 6 years younger, she would definitely hit on that kid, he was so cute, but now she had another guy waiting for her in the phone so she didn't let her mind wonder and went back to Chibs. "I'm gonna ask again, and you better answer me this time. Why you call me and not Clay?" she tried to not seem excited about it, but she was.

"I missed my best girl friend, is that a problem?" he sounded gay and annoyed, which made Janis laugh uncontrollably in the other side of the line. "No I'm serious, I missed yer voice, ya made me day, answering this call." Now he sounded sweet and she felt the same, just hearing his voice, changed her day, made her feel better, happier.

"I miss you too, Fillip, how I wanted to have you here, tasting my Chilli." She had to make a little joke at the end, she couldn't handle that tension, or she would do something stupid and tell him how she really felt about him. "I gotta go, Chibs, I've never seen so much chilli freaks than I'm seeing today. Bye baby" she said to him, not waiting for his answer so she hung up and went back to work.

What she didn't know was what he was going to answer. "I love you" he said, with no one else on the other side of the phone, but he wanted her to hear it. Maybe would make her leave that man she was with, maybe wouldn't, but he just wanted her to know how he felt.

Act 3

It was already dark, when Janis went looking for the guys. Gemma was hectic as she wondered where all the guys have gone, so she sent the closest one to all of them, Janis, to find them. Her first stop was at the clubhouse, it was already closed, so she knew something was wrong _"Just because I wanted to see the band play" _she thought, Charlie told her they were covering Alice Cooper, one of her favorite artist of all.

"Guys!" she shouted, entering the garage, Half-Sack opened the door for her."Thanks Sack, where is everyone?" he looked lost, like he didn't know what was going on. She immediately thought about Lin and Chuck. "Is Chucky here?"

"No, doll, they already sent him to Lin, he was fooling us, he had no money everything was bogus." He said; she got clueless then. "Some guy is here, they said he is former Samcro, are they going to kill him?" Kyle, so that was going on, he must've done something really fucked up, for them to bring him here.

"What did he do? I've seen him in Taste, he was well behaved." She was worried, what if they did kill him? How can they? He was a former member, friend of them. "Where are them, Kippy?" he opened pass to her, she entered the club house, Jax was sitting with Kyle, Clay, Tig and Bobby behind them, so she went into Clay's direction and asked "Dad, what are you doing, he is a former member! Taking him back, no way, he bailed on Op. Killing him, is not what we need right now. An ATF agent was at the raiser today, this would only bring more heat and-"he didn't let her finish.

"He didn't black his ink, now stay shut, he doesn't know what we'll do, and I think you should do it, you are better trained with knife and fire than anyone in here. C'mon drag him to the Garage" She knew what they have to do, it was almost a sin get out of Samcro and keep the ink, and one of the reasons she hated gang ink (Although, she had a SOA in her finger)

"Hey, Kyle, how long hun?" she said to him, trying to be nice. Her opinion about him changed the day he ran, instead of helping Opie, which was when he was done with the club and everything involving it. He lost everything after that, his family, his hometown… everything.

"Hey Janis, your dad told me you're now in the club, is a sort way, that's great doll" he called her doll, only her friends called her that and this made her angry. It was time for him to learn his lesson; he cannot think he would go back here and do everything like before.

"Do you wanna see my Dyna? I won a red one" she said, her dyna was parked inside the Teller Morrow garage, so it would be perfect. "Come here" she said smiling at him and holding his hand as they went to TM. Everyone was beside them. She opened the door and went inside with him and everyone else.

"What is happening guys?" he got scarred, Janis looks was terrifying him, she looked at him, with her head down looking up on her eyes. She looked like a possessed person that scared the hell out of him. They took his shirt off and tied him up with car chains. "I'm sorry, I know I supposed black it out, I tried" they didn't want to listen.

"Fire or knife?" Janis asked him, everyone else looking at him, Half-Sack was terrified. _"If he doesn't run away now, he is a member"_ she though proud of her friend staying in there. "Fire or Knife?" she yelled.

"Answer her fucking question!" Jax shouted to the terrified man in front of him. He knew he lost now, he was going to lose his life if did not answer, so he said the one he thought to be less painful.

"Fire" Janis moved to pick the gas cylinder, took the whiskey on Kyle's hand and drank it, almost half of the bottle. She took her lighter and lit the hose, she held the fire down as Jax poured the alcohol in Kyle's back, she asked Tig to put some music on, some Alice Cooper, he did, he held her shoulder and signed to her, it was time. She started to burn this guy's back, he screamed louder than she ever heard someone screaming before. She burned half of it, but then she couldn't take it anymore, so Tig finished it up.

"What am I doing with my life?" she asked Clay, when she got out to take some air and smoke. She just burned a guy alive, just because her dad asked her to. "Am I right for doing this? All this violence around me?" she looked at her father, she wanted to burst into tears, he held her tight and kissed her hair.

"You are being a good daughter, making your job and making me proud." He said holding her. This was her job, this was her life and she just had to cope with it.


	10. Chapter 10: Fears and Heartbreak

**_I would love some reviews, this is being a amazing experience, hope you guys are liking it. :)_**

Chapter 10

Act 1

It has been a long time since Janis saw Kozik, they were dating for almost a year, and have been two months apart. All she wanted to do is going to see him, the club and TM kept her busy the former weeks, but this one was the right time, she needed to go to him as it was their anniversary.

"Are ya going to be fine there?" Chibs asked her, as she was telling him her next plans. Their relationship has grown, they were great friends, but they still had those repressed feelings inside of them. Chibs didn't tell her his feelings, although he told Gemma. The Queen said he had to repress that, someday if it's meant to be, they would get together, but now, she had Kozik and she loved him too much to leave him.

"I will be fine, Fillip, you need to take care of everything here for me, right?" she said. Her desire right now was just move away from Charming a bit, things were hectic, now that ATF was trying to investigate them, their new agent June Stahl, was going to the bottle to get what she needed to incriminate SOA, she even got Clay to almost take charges about something he not even knew and also breaking the club house, to search for guns.

"I will. If anything happens, anything at all, ya give me a call and I will rescue ya." He had a bad feeling about her trip; she said that her ol'man was getting distant from her, before, he used to call her every day, almost every hour, now he stays two, three days without calling her. She didn't notice, but Chibs did, she doesn't care about him like she used to. Chibs could only hope that he was the reason.

"Alright, Scotty, you seem weird, what's wrong?" she decided to ask him, his eyes were not like always, sweet and tender, they were scared, like something bad was happening to him, like he was in pain. He told her that she just didn't feel right about her trip to Tacoma. She hugged him and told everything was going to be fine; he tried to believe in her, she saw he did, but his senses were telling him different and he trusted them. She then said her goodbyes to everyone in TM, Tig said to her to take care of herself and call him if anything happens, Jax only kissed her and joked saying Abel would miss her more than anyone, she only chuckled to that. Bobby and Half Sack kissed her and said they were waiting for their souvenirs, she said she would bring a Starbucks coffee for each. Gemma kissed her and said not to worry, she was going to take care of everything while she was gone, including Tig, Janis laughed and kissed her mom, her dad kissed her and made all the rules for trips, he always make.

She moved away from everyone and hopped on her bike. She needed to be at the airport in an hour, her things were all set up on her apartment, and she just would take a cab and go to her plane. She bought this ticket in a sale they made, paying only 30 box for it. She got into the house and called the taxi. Picked all her stuff and took to the entrance so it would be easier to put inside the car. The taxi driver helped her out, she got inside the cab and negotiated how much and long it would take her to her airport.

Getting in the airport, she went to the nearest newsstand to buy something to read in the plane, her flight got 30 minutes late, so she waited drinking a coffee and talking to another woman, going into the same flight. The flight attendant called her flight minutes after. She took her bags and went to her plane, to Tacoma, to her man.

Act 2

When the plane first landed in Washington, Janis started to remember the time she came from Belfast, she was so nervous, about not staying with her family, about everything that have changed in 4 years, although all her fears went away when she saw Kozik in the gate, waiting for her. He knew she was going back because of Gemma, her mother always wanted them to be together, she thought they were meant to be, but now her feelings changed, because she realized they changed, both of them. Kozik now is more soft, wiser and Janis also wiser but less soft, less the girl she was before. She was ready to be a Queen. And as Janis got out of the plane she finally realized everything is different, she already accomplished what she wanted and now she had to maintain that. She just didn't know how hard that would be.

Janis took a cab in front of the airport to go to her former house with Kozik. She opened her bag and remade her makeup, she wanted to look absolutely stunning for her man, when finished, she went looking for the present she brought for him: a basketball sneaker, last time they talked on the phone, he said his was too old and getting in the way in his moves at the games, so she thought that to be the perfect gift for him. The driver than started asking her some questions and pushing a conversation, she was glad to talk to him, he asked about what brought her there, the meanings of her ink, who was her boyfriend, getting a little nervous when she told him he was SOA.

The cab finally got at the front of her house, she saw a strange car on the garage, where usually stood the bikes, she thought that to be weird, but she enters anyways, _"Maybe is someone with his roommate"_ she thought, when she got inside, the house was a mess, clothes thrown everywhere, countless bottles of beer on the coffee table, the Tv turned on in a really high volume and food everywhere. She didn't say anything, she didn't call him. It was weird, she entering his house, their house, and he not even notice. So she started to entering the house, she got to the corridor, where the bedrooms are and saw a note over the little table, where they kept some plants. _"I'm gone to take some cigarettes, take this whore out before I come back"_ it wasn't her man's letter, it was his roommate's, James, he was one of Janis' best friends, her heart seemed to stop at that letter, Kozik was cheating on her. She wanted to cry, she wanted to throw everything away, she wanted to enter in that room and kill them, both of them. Instead she shook all those feelings away and headed to the room she once shared with him.

She opened the door. Kozik was at the bed, naked with a blond woman at his side also naked, her breast looked like silicone gone bad, she was so ugly, so whore. Janis' blood seemed to boil at the sight, but she took a deep breath and just tiptoed to the head of the bed, where Kozik's head was. "How could you do this to me?"She asked him, in his ear, her eyes in the point of breaking down in tears, she looked at him and her, and she couldn't believe, how he was able of doing this with her!

Kozik only realized he wasn't dreaming with his girl's voice, when she asked that for the third time, he opened his eyes and saw her standing in front of him, breaking down, crying like he never saw her. Then he felt bad, he felt like the worst man on earth, doing this with someone he loved so much. It was the first time he cheated on her, he was drunk and it was a club party, this croweater, that he doesn't even remember the name anymore, was there and made him go to bed with her, but how would he explain this to the love of his life, standing there and crying because of him. So he didn't even try to explain. "I'm so sorry, my love" he said to her, crying as well. She looked even angrier at his words.

"My love?" she asked him "My love? How dare you call me 'My Love'? Do you remember what I said about cheating? Do you?" now she was screaming, so she woke the girl sleeping next to him, the girl even had the audacity of asking her to lower the tone. That was it for her. She took the girl by the neck and pushed her to the next wall "You know what is happening here bitch? You just ended a fucking relationship. I am no old lady, I'm more than that. If I see your plastic face once in Tacoma or Charming, it will be the last time you'll have a face!" she was holding the bitch's neck so strongly, when she let it go, the girl fell to the floor, unawake.

"What did you do?! You killed her!" Kozik was terrified by her action, and Janis even more terrified by his worry towards that bitch. She couldn't hear anything more, so she took all her things and headed to the door. Kozik tried to go behind her, but he was naked and she was already outside, so he went put some clothes to go try convince his girl not to leave. He didn't want her to leave his life. Just two days before, he found her engagement ring, a ring with a red stone and black gold; he even asked to write their names on it.

When she got out of the house, her heart was almost stopping; she couldn't breathe and was shaking from anger. She needed someone to help her right now, in her head came immediately Chibs, she knew he could help her, he passed for the same with Fiona, but he was too far, so she called her best friend from Tacoma. "Hap?" she said on the phone, her voice seemed to be fading, from how much she was crying.

"Janis, what's wrong sweetheart? Where are you?" Happy was worried about his friend, he never heard her crying so much; not even in the day her mother rejected her the last time "You're at Kozik's? I'm going there right now" He knew it was something bad and knew even more that if he didn't took her from there right now, she would do something really stupid.

When she hung up her phone, Herman took a step close to her; she turned away calmly "I said, if you ever cheat, everything was ended. Look, I passed through drugs, through assaults, thought every fucking thing with you. I need to leave, after this, I can't take any more shit." She said to him, she didn't want to throw on his face every bad thing they passed together, but she had to, it was her way of saying enough. "I love you, more than I love anyone else, and this is how you treat me. So do me a favor, at least one, and let me be." her words cut her like a knife, and him too, both was crying and then he did exactly like she asked, he let her, entering the house with his head down.

Happy pulled over and got off his bike as fast as he could. Janis was sitting in the curb, with her hands on her face and her elbows on her knees. He fell to the floor in front of her, took her hands of her face and held them tight. "What happened doll?" he tried to be as sweet as she was with him when he was sad. "Tell me, or I can't help you" he insisted as she stood looking at him, lost, she could speak, she couldn't think, she couldn't breathe.

"Kozik" she said; her words troubled to come out. "Cheated" she finished, already sobbing again. That was the only thing she could do, cry, for spending all this time in a doomed relationship, for loving someone that didn't love her and for losing him. "The girl is still in there." She said pointing to her Prius parked.

Happy knew this was a onetime thing, Kozik never cheated on her, not even got a blowjob from any of the girls. They saw him as a challenge. He knew what would happen if he ever did anything, Janis would find out and she would end everything between them. "Kozik!" Happy was punching the door. When Janis' former boyfriend answered the door, Happy didn't say anything, just punched him in the nose. "How dare you use her name on your neck like that, and do this." Then he said, looking at Kozik's neck tattoo "Jan". Herman got that punch without saying anything; actually he wanted Happy to punch him until he dies, and that was his desire, dying. Happy closed the door and went straight back to Janis, who was at the same position from before. "Come on my dear, I'll take you home" he said as he held her shoulders, she was weak but all she wanted now was go back home.

"Take me to Charming, to my dad's house." She said, the only two things that could start her healing now were the road and her family.


	11. Chapter 11: Healing

Chapter 11

Act 1

It has been 1 week since Janis caught Kozik with another woman in bed. This week, she was sleeping at Gemma's, she couldn't go home, she couldn't get her thoughts together and she didn't want to see anyone. Tig was already crazy with preoccupation, he still didn't know what happened in Tacoma, Janis didn't want to tell him, because she knew it would only increase the hate Tig felt for Herman. Chibs was the only one allowed in her bedroom, beside Gemma and Luann; he was helping her cope with the situation. Her depression was getting better throughout the days and he was the main reason, when he got inside her room – which still looked like a teenager's room- he tried to take every bad thing of his mind and only try make her smile, it was working, most of times.

"Darlin, come on, get out of this room, this will help ya to get better. Do this for me." Chibs said to her, trying, at the week anniversary, to take her out, make her thoughts go away. He hated seeing her like that, it hurts him more than her, his desire was kissing her tears away and making her his, promising her he would never make her suffer like this.

"Chibs" she didn't moved a muscle, even him pushing her arm, she was incredibly strong. "I'm gonna ask you a question, answer me honestly" she felt stupid for doing this, but, at the same time she needed to know if she have been too mean to Kozik."Do you think I was too hard with him?" she wanted to know another thing as well, but now she didn't want anything, with anyone.

"I think ya did what ya needed to do" He answer her, honestly, looking inside her blue eyes, to make sure she saw he wasn't just trying to comfort her. "I think that asshole is too stupid, changing you for any girl in the world. I would never do that, you are too good." She blushed at his words. Did he think she was good? Did he like her like that? "Ya know how much I like you." He continued, he wanted to tell her right there, he loved her and he wanted her to be his! Nothing would change what he felt, not even if she said no. But before he could tell her this, the door opened.

"Tig" she said, surprised as her roommate entered the room and sat at the bottom of her bed. "What's up?" she asked with a smile in her face, a real smile, she was indeed happy for seeing him. But it wasn't time yet to tell him about Kozik.

"You tell me. Since you came back from Tacoma, you've been hiding in this room, only letting this ugly Scott and the girls inside." He was worried, he didn't know what was happening to her, he asked Chibs, he only said latter he tells, Gemma said it's personal; Luann only says to leave her alone. Was his doll dying or something?

"I'm fine Tiggy, only a bit sick, my mom decided to make me stay here, Luann is helping her to take care of me and Chibs is my personal Doctor." She held Chibs' hand tight, the other side, Tig's, it felt right to be there with both of them. Tig has been such an amazing friend to her, taking her to his home, helping her with everything… and Chibs, how could she even start to describe?

"I will only believe in you if you go out of this room, come take some fresh air. We can go buy that ice cream you love so much" he was smiling at her, his blue eyes staring at hers. She decided then it was time to get off that bedroom, when she opened her mouth to say okay to him, he already replied "And yes, Chibs can come." Laughing and punching softly his brother's arm. She smiled at him and said for them just wait her changing her clothes. They got out of the bedroom, so she could change. She put her favorite band's t-shirt, Scorpions, her favorite pair of jeans and her black leather heels, accessorizing with her snake, her skull and her family rings (she called that because she and Gemma had it) and of course, the necklace her friends from Ireland gave to her.

"Darling, we are only going to get some ice cream, ya didn't need to dress like this." Chibs said as she walked through the door, a bit insecure, like a little animal, when it first sees the forest. "Ya look stunning" she indeed did, even Tig looked twice to make sure it was the same girl, 20 minutes before, was in her pajamas and messy hair.

"Thanks Chibs" she said blushing, as she realized he didn't stop looking at her, Tig as well, she felt like the new girl in school, when everyone stare at you. "Now stop guys, I'm feeling uncomfortable with all this attention" they chuckled, she was shy after all, at least when people praises her. They took her hands and went outside, Tig even brought her bike, so she could go riding, with the wind in her face, he knew was one of her favorite things. "You didn't have to" she said when she saw it parked in the entrance. "I could go bitch ride with you… I know how you love that" she said holding him from behind, Chibs, who was already sitting in his bike, could only laugh.

"And you said you were better." He replied to her, pushing Janis to his front so he could kiss her forehead. "Let's go, before I regret it" he said, she looked offended by his 'before I regret it', "What? You are the only one allowed to joke in here? You know I never regret going out with you!" she looked relieved when he said that. _"God, something really bad happened to her"_ he thought as he realized how bad she felt for his comment. Not wanting to waste any more time, he hopped on his bike and they went to her favorite ice cream shop.

They all got their ice cream, Janis laughed as she saw Chibs putting some chocolate clovers on his ice cream "You are that Irish?" she asked him laughing, he took a spoon of it and put in her ice cream too, she only thanked him. Tig's was the biggest one, he explained the fact of taking almost half a gallon just saying he was a big man, Janis agreed with him. "So tell me boys, what's been happening in Samcro while I was gone?" she wanted to know about the business, Gemma looked worried about some fight Half-Sack 'lost', it would help the club's income.

"We need to get 200k until tomorrow. For McKeavy, remember? So we already have 130. And no idea how to get the rest" Chibs said to her, they all looked serious now, Tig even more than Chibs."We tried to get the money from the prospect, in his fights, but it didn't work, yer dad made him jealous, hugging his sweetbutt" Janis rolled her eyes, that was totally something both of them would do."

They saw when Janis started to wonder, she had some savings from her work in Ireland and in Tacoma, nothing more than some 10k, but if it would help them, she would give up on that. "Let's go to the club house, we can talk to my dad, maybe I can give my savings to help out, then later you guys pay me back" Tig didn't say anything until now, he was too busy with his ice cream and his eye fucking with the nanny of some noisy kids, but now he drifted that all away and looked to her.

"You are not doing this you hear me. I won't let you spend what you have with us." He said to her, looking inside her eyes. He felt protective to her, maybe one day she and Chibs wanted to make a trip to Ireland together, to see their friends, how would she do that without her money, or if something bad happens to her, that was her savings, that she wasn't going to give up, not for them. "But maybe, you wanna try to get them with us" he said smiling to her; he knew she would say yes. Janis looked happier for taking this money, than she looked in a long time.

"You know I love helping you out." Maybe that was what she needed; go back to her action, to her boys, that would definitely get her going again. "Now let's go! Clubhouse now!" she said to them, Chibs went right with her, Tig stood behind, she called him again and just heard him cursing about her not letting him finish his ice cream, but she knew, it was the nanny he wanted to finish.

Act 2

Jax was waiting for his sister outside the clubhouse; she was going with him to St. Tomas. Abel was getting out of the incubator that day and Janis wanted to see him, it has been a long time since she saw her darling nephew. She got to the clubhouse and not even got out off her bike, she just waited Jax hop on his and they headed to St Tomas.

Getting in there, they saw Gemma reading a book for her grandson. "Wait here for a sec, okay" Jax said to Janis, Gemma and him had a major fight the day before the reason was Tara, Janis knew, so she did as she was told. Waited outside the nursery as Jax and Gemma had their conversation, meantime Tara appeared on the hallway and went close to Abel's room.

"Hey Tara" Janis said, trying to block her entrance. "How is my baby boy doing?" she asked, looking from the outside she already saw how big the baby got, he looked healthier and even more beautiful than before. _"This one will be worst than his father" _she thought remembering how beautiful and how girls used to fall for Jax.

"Hello, Janis. How are you? Jax told me you were sick or something?" she said, looking worried for Janis, and still trying to enter the room. Janis blocked once again, and then Tara seemed to give up. Janis was starting to like Tara, she used to, before Tara tried to take her brother away from her. "You don't seem really sick…" she added, feeling how strong Janis was, as she blocked the door.

"It was a psychological sickness, not physical. I'm coping now, trying to be fine" she smiled a shy smile to Tara, which replied a similar one, then Janis decided it was time for her to ask Tara about her and Jax. "I know you must be sick from Gemma asking you about Jax" Tara looked at Janis with a rather angry look. "I just want you to be honest with me, no one will know about this." She added, Tara now looking annoyed. "Do you still want anything with Jackson?" she asked.

"I think so" Tara answered, although she didn't think too much to answer, looking surprised about it. "I think I can trust you" she said, Janis nodded to her. In her own way, she was passing for the same thing, with Chibs. But her situation was a lot worse because of Kozik. Tara excused herself and went away as a doctor called for her, some medical emergency.

Minutes later Jax got out of the Nursery with Gemma, Luann was waiting her in the hall; they were going to ask Mckeavy's money to her, it was an intelligent thing to do. The Porn Queen made fortunes from her websites and her movies. As they all went away she entered the Nursery, looking at Abel, she sat in the rocking chair and took her copy, actually Tig's copy, of a Dr. Seuss the Cat in the Hat. _"This is the kind of book you imagine Tig has" _she thought as she started reading to her nephew.

Act 3

She was already going home when she spotted Jax and Opie getting inside the hospital, they signed her to walk with them. They went to a hospital room, where one of the Oswald's truck drivers was internee, she waited outside as they talked to the guy, when they got out she asked what happened, Jax's responded "We are only getting our 200k" she smiled at him as they run outside the Hospital, they quickly hoped on their bike and headed to the County Impound, where Oswald's truck was parked. Getting in there, they saw two of Darby's guys leaving with the truck. "Well, there goes our 15 grand" Jax said, his sister response was just her typical smile.

They ran towards the truck, the driver started to accelerate, Jax at one side, Opie in the other, Janis then had an idea, she ran faster than anyone and stood in front of the truck, the driver, once again accelerated, trying to get her out of his was, it didn't work, instead she, Jax and Opie made him go to the opposite highway. Jax and Opie were shooting the truck nonstop. Janis stood at the highway until a truck came to her way, she stood still and got off its front when the driver started to break, Oswald's truck almost hit its side.

The woman from the truck got out screaming, as the Nords and Janis' brothers started to fight. "I think is better you go, Ma'am" Janis said to the woman who just got inside her car and ran away. Janis took a gun, she always left inside her bike and pointed to the Arian. Opie did the same a few seconds later. Seeing the only way he was going to get out of that alive, was giving up the truck, the Nord let them go with a truck full of diesel. "I knew we would take the 15k!" Janis cheered with Op and J, now they just had to sell it.

"Hey uncle Unser." She said, teasing the old cop, he was always the one who arrested her when she was young, six times in her count, ten in his. Unser wasn't in such a good mood, so Jax entered in the negotiation, first, they did their 'civic duty' telling Wayne about Darby's meth lab in Pope. Then chief Unser realized the Diesel truck, and Janis started her negotiation. "That truck has 8500 gallons of diesel, we, knowing how you've been a friend of SOA for so long, are making you a special offer. It's yours for 20k." she smiled at the end.

"Can you at least pretend I am a cop?" Unser said. It was hard to see him as a cop, after so long Janis and Jax knew him; he was a great friend of Gemma and an important business partner of Samcro. Jax, at Wayne's statement, just smiled and said they wanted cash.


	12. Chapter 12: Whiskey, War & Guns

**_I would love some reviews, this is being a amazing experience, hope you guys are liking it. :)_**

Chapter 12

Act 1

When Jax and Janis got to the clubhouse, they ran inside to tell the great news, they got the money, they were clear with McKeavy and they had an extra 5k for the warehouse rebuilt. Jax opened the gate and they were surprise to see an ambulance parked inside TM garage."Nice touch" Janis said, pointing to the vehicle. Chibs said it was Half-Sack's idea, and Sack added saying he was just thinking outside of the box. Janis thought it was a stupid idea, though she didn't want to hurt Sack, who was already looking a little embarrassed about this.

Clay asked about the tank-truck, Jax explained about Darby's lab and handled their father the money,"We are flushed for the Irish." Everyone cheered, Clay hugged his kids and Tig didn't look very happy. Jax went back to the club house, together with everyone else, letting Tig and Janis in Teller-Morrow.

"What's wrong?" Janis asked him, sitting in his side. He didn't answer her right away, he stood looking to nowhere and drinking his beer. "Tig a conversation starts mostly with someone asking a question, and the other person, answering it." He then looked at her, inside her eyes, she knew something was wrong.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked her, he found out Kozik cheated on her. When he got home the day before their machine had a message, it was Kozik, telling her how much he was sorry for what he did, how much he loved her and how much he wanted them to get back together. Tig couldn't understand why she didn't tell him. He would break that asshole's face for her and she knew it. "Why didn't you tell me he did this to you?" he asked her again, holding her hands and looking inside her big blue eyes.

"Tig I-"she said, her eyes were teary, she was in the point of breaking down again. She tried to look away from him but as she looked down, Tig took her cheeks in his hand, making her look to him again. "I thought you would kill him" she said, it was her sincere thoughts, she knew Tig too well to know he would break Kozik in two if he did anything wrong with her. "Will you do anything?" she asked, fearing for Kozik, she cared for him; she still loved him, even after everything they passed.

"I won't do anything, doll, if that's what you want me to do" he said to her, lying, he would do something, his next run, he would confront Kozik. Tig didn't tell this to Clay. Clay would excommunicate Kozik from everything SOA and he knew that would hurt Janis' feelings even more. "I will take care of you, no one will ever make you suffer I promise you" he said looking into her eyes. It was like she was teenager once again; her eyes looked lost, like she didn't have any certain in life. Tig noticed that. To comfort her he hugged her tight. "I want you to come with me and your dad today at the Irish bar. I think it will be good for you, to shake up those thoughts" he said holding both of her hands once again.

"I will, I'm dying for an Irish party" she said, her eyes were full of life once again. Tig thought that to be really fucked up, at one time, she is all sad and the next second, excited and joking as she always did, he just hoped she didn't broke down. After that she went home, to take a quick shower, getting inside her home, she took off her clothes and went to the machine to listen a message _"Hey doll, here is Luann, Saturday I'm making my birthday party, I think it's a great opportunity for you to go back to life again, I'm calling some guys I think you will like them, they have some great-" _she didn't finished to hear, she didn't want any guy out there, she wanted to stay by herself a bit, then she heard the other message _"Jan, I just want ya to remember, we all love ya"_ as she heard that, with that thick Scottish accent, she shook back every thought of staying alone.

Act 2

Tig, Clay and Janis were ready to go to the Irish bar to meet McKeav, Janis was wearing her favorite pair of black pants, a black heel and her Dropkick Murphys t-shit, from the show they made in Ireland some 3 years before. Chibs -looking gorgeous as always- and Jax handled Clay the 200k inside a black bag. They were ready when Gemma got into the park. "They are taking Abel out of the Incubation chamber." She was so excited about that. Janis was as well screaming congratulations to her brother and telling him that the first thing she will do in the morning will be going to hold her baby nephew. "Hey, nice T" Gemma said to her daughter, the t-shirt was a very flash type of green, a color Janis never wore. She thanked her mother, noticing her hint of sarcasm. "Take care of your father" she said to Jan, as she went away to get on her bike, "Hey Tig, watch her" Gemma said to Tig, who replied always.

They got inside the Irish bar. It was playing some traditional songs; Janis loved Irish tunes, because it always meant party for her, even the sad ones. They looked for McKeavy; he was nowhere to be found, so Clay asked to the barman, who pointed to a smaller and less haired guy, saying he was McKeavy's cousin, also committed to their cause. Clay and Tig went in his direction, Janis stood at the bar. "A double shot of Jack, please, leave the bottle" she said to the barman he looked at her surprised. "What? I lived in Ireland for 4 years; I can take my share of drinks" the barman laughed at that. A few minutes later, her dad calls her, says to her stay close to him and Tig. "Nice to meet you, sir" she said to the guy in front of them Cameron Hayes, SOA new gun distributor. "Hey it's Dropkicks", Janis said at the song that started playing in the background, "Johnny, I Hardly Knew Ya". Cameron counted the money and then they started talking when a deafening sound entered the room.

Two guys entered the Irish bar, shooting everything possible; everyone's reaction was to lie down, Tig protected Clay and Janis fell beside them. Tig heard her screaming loud, when he looked beside him, to her, he saw her holding her arm, blood passing through her right hand as she held her left arm. "Doll!" he screamed as he took his gun and shot the guy who shoot her, Cameron was also on the ground, wounded in his leg. Cameron refused going to a hospital, Janis said she wouldn't either, if they came here to kill them, in a hospital it would be hell easier. Tig took his bandana from his pants back pocket and tied it tight around Janis' arm. "Keep holding, baby, help is coming up." Then he went looking for ink on the dead shooter "Clay, Mayans dude. I guess it's on" they tried to kill Clay, getting Janis and Cameron on their way. Last time, they started war for a less serious matter, now, it was on. The SOA/Mayans war had just started.

"Hey guys!" Janis said. Tig had given her countless shots of any alcohol in the pub so she couldn't feel the pain. She refused going to a hospital, there she would be easy target and because she hated hospitals, she always thought it was where you go to die. Chibs entered the pub running when he saw Janis was on the ground with her arm shot. "Hey Chibs! I think that one needs you more than me" she said, pointing to Hayes, Tig holding his leg and he looking passed out.

"McKeavy is dead, port commissionaire had him beat to death" Clay said, Chibs was in shock. The barman said he would take care of the Mexicans. "We'll take care of Cammy, he is hurt real bad so we have to make up a way to taking him back to the clubhouse somehow"

"No problem" Half-Sack said, leading everyone else outside. "Uncle Freddy Infirmary at your service" he said, Chibs and Juice holding Cammy and Janis right behind them. She was so drunk, but it helped her not to feel the pain. She did some little jumps as she walked towards the ambulance. "She looks girly when she is drunk" Sack said laughing, he never saw her drunk, the only ones who ever saw her like that was Tig, Clay, Otto and Jax, when she was a teenager.

"I knew the ambulance was a good idea, I knew it" she said taping Sack's back. "You are such a genius sometimes…" she said to him, making him blush and the other laugh, Half-Sack always had the worst of the ideas, but she always gave him credit. "Come on sexy" she said to Chibs, "Come patch us up" she jumped inside the van. Everyone were laughing at drunken Janis and looking at Tig, like he just made a good service to the world. _"Where are the legs with which you run? Hurroo Hurroo! Where are the legs with which you run? Hurroo Hurroo!" _Janis started singing inside the ambulance, for the annoyance of everyone inside. "What? I just was in the mood for an Irish tune" She said as she saw everyone looking at her. Cameron said he was enjoying "There you go! See, some people are actually nice, hey that is a bit ironic…" she said, going back to the song.

When they got to Samcro, Chibs gave all the instructions for the instruments he needed to take those bullets from Cameron's leg. Gemma looked worried as she got out of TM office "What happened?" Tig said to ask Clay, she hugged him as he assured he was fine. "Oh my god, what you've done to my girl?" she said, as she saw Janis inside the ambulance, calmer than before. She waved to her mom and smiled. Gemma went back to Clay. "Everything is fine? Look at our daughter!" she said pointing to Janis who held her hand high like kids do in school.

"Oh yeah, she is not so fine, but she is not in pain, and the bullet didn't took any risky place. Chibs will take care of her, she'll be fine." He said to Gemma, Janis agreed, more serious than before, which made her mom less worried. "We will patch them up. We will have a full house tomorrow. We'll need food, booze"

"Ok I get the girls to do it" Gemma said hugging Clay once again. "Man I hate this shit" she said, not about getting the house packed with people, they loved that, but the fact that something bad was going to happen. They tried to murder her husband, getting her daughter by mistake; she knew the next step was war. "I love you" she said to Clay, which replied the same way. "I love you Jan" Janis only blew a kiss to her mom, like a kid does. "Man I forgot how funny that one gets when she gets a bit drunk" she said laughing at her daughter. "Be careful, I love you" she said to Jax.

"Half-Sack!" Janis called the prospect. They were already inside the clubhouse, Chibs patching up Cammy and waiting for Jax to come back with the medical instruments. Janis was sitting in a futon Indian style and looking up holding a bottle of whiskey at her free hand. "Sack!" she called once again, the boy rushing through the door and asking what's on. "You should put a swing in here. Things would be funnier." She said, he only replied he was going to do that for her when she gets better. "Thanks, man, you are great" she said, he blushed again. "What? I'm serious; everyone thinks you are a good kid… I think you are the best. You already got a chair in here in my opinion" she said seriously to him. He thanked her and left the room. Moments later, Juice got out of the room, staying inside only her, Chibs and a passed out Cameron. "Chibs" she called him in a low voice, he replied her gladly. "I loved the message you left for me today" she said to him, seemed like her high of the booze was starting to pass. "It meant a lot you know, actually, everything you made to me this past week or so, meant a lot to me." He looked at her tenderly; she looked at him the same way. "I love your eyes" she said as they stared to each other for a few minutes.

"Doll, you are high right now" he said chuckling at her way of talking to him. She said she meant what she was saying, drunk or not. "I think your eyes are very beautiful too." He replied, trying to make her feel better. She then lied down in the futon and stood quiet until she fell asleep. "Juice, keep an eye on her, watch if nothing weird happens to her." Juice, which just got in the room, started wondering what was acting weird in her case. "If she start convulsing or something" Chibs added, seeing his friend didn't got very well what he was trying to say.

They tried to patch Cammy the whole night, Janis was next and she was still sleeping when the morning came. Gemma got in the room and looked terrified when she saw that Janis was still with a bullet in her arm. She got out of the room when Wayne came inside the clubhouse, telling Clay about some people that died in Darby's Charming home and to ask the Pres to go with him to the Station. Clay wanting to prove a point opened the door of the church room, Cammy was screaming and Jan still asleep on the floor. Unser now believed he was attacked as well, and said that kind of heat, could bring ATF back. Gemma said she was going to meet them at the station, Clay said she had to stay, looking for Jan and he put Tig to watch her out.

Janis woke up with Cammy's screams "God, what happened. My head, blood!" she said as Cameron's blood started to flush out. Gemma and Tig got inside the room, scared, "Hey mom, can you take some pills for headache please" Tig said she was hangover, she agreed, but still needed the meds. "Mom, help me out, I need to go pee" she said as she got up, heading to the bathroom with Gemma, she also brushed her teeth. "Remember when you did this before I went to school?" she said as her mother brushed her messy hair.

"I remember I used to do all this cool looks and you destroyed them in one second!" she said both laughing, "You know, I miss that time, you and Jax kids, remember you fought even to sit in the back of the car." She chuckled as they got inside the nostalgia.

"Now you can have all that again, with Abel… right" Janis said to her mom, Gemma getting a smile in her face. "I didn't forget, just Chibs patching me up, I go see my baby nephew, hold him for the first time" Gemma held her daughter and whispered in her ear she was glad she was fine. Janis replied kissing her cheeks. "I love you, mom" she said, leaving Gemma tears in her eyes. That wasn't something Janis often said, she always thought it to be the most difficult things to say to someone, anyone actually. They got out of the bathroom, analyzing the scene in front of them: Chibs washing himself up, so he could patch Janis up, Cammy Hayes passed out and Juice with his finger inside Cammy. Janis looked at that terrified and a bit curious of how Juice's fingers were stopping the blood to get out. "Chibs, now it's my turn right?" she asked him, her right arm was already in too much pain for staying holding the other the whole night, even when she was sleeping.

"Right, I'll just finish to clean myself up." Let's go to the other room, Cameron needs some rest." He said to her, she agreed happily, Cameron's blood was starting to make her feel sick but she also admired his strength, having a bullet ripped off his leg. She could only imagine the pain. "Gemma, take some antibiotics and give to Jan, the bullet wound must be infected by now." He said, as he moved Janis to another room. "Sit in the table, sweetheart" he said to her, she did as he told. Gemma got in the room and gave her the meds; she drank them with water, Gemma then said she was going to leave them alone, closing the door behind her. "This will hurt a bit, okay" Chibs said to Janis, looking in her eyes, she nodded to him. He started working in her arm; it was a thousand times easier than Cammy's wound, in just a few minutes he took the bullet from her, she screamed in pain. "Hey are you okay?" he said after, her arm was trembling. She nodded to him, not saying a word, then he started to sew up her wound, she stood still as he worked her arm. When finished she hugged him.

"Thank you" she said in his ear. He then asked her why she didn't want to go to the ER "I am the closest thing from Clay, I'm his only kid, if they wanted to hurt him so much, the easiest way was hurting me. It was how I would do, if I was in war…" she said to him, still on the hug. "And I trust you more than anyone." She completed, holding him tighter. He held her tight as well, when he let her go, their faces were so close to each other, his mouth so close to hers, so he decided it was time; he had to show her how he felt. So he gave her a quick kiss, so quick he thought she not even noticed. She looked into his eyes, those chocolaty orbs, looking into hers, with so much love, so much passion. Janis put her hands in his hair and kissed him, tenderly and then deepened the kiss, holding him tight, feeling his fast heartbeat in her chest. Chibs could also feel hers, her breasts tight in his chest, his hands meeting her lower back. All he wanted to do was making her his, right there. She seemed to want that too; she wrapped her legs in his waist. They stood there kissing for a while, everything else in the world gone, no problems, no tension, no war; no heartbreak. Just Janis and Chibs showing one another their love.


	13. Chapter 13: First Date

**_I would love some reviews, this is being a amazing experience, hope you guys are liking it. :) _**

Chapter 13

Act 1

"We gotta get out of here, you need to finish Cammy" Janis said to Chibs, after they kissed each other. She now realizes she loves him, she wants to be with him although her feelings for Kozik didn't change. She didn't want to think about her former boyfriend, it would only make it more difficult to her. Chibs held her hands tight, looked into her eyes with a thrilled look, he never been this happy. "Hey, I'm serious, that guy needs you now. Later we finish this." She said with a grin, kissing him once again. She wasn't his yet, but she was definitely enjoying spending time with him.

"Ok, darling" he said. Looking at her once again "But there is nothing I can really do now, the bullet took his artery, he needs a real doctor." He said holding her tight again. She hopped off the table and went outside, holding hands with him. Piney was already in the clubhouse, Gemma and Tig gone, even if Clay told her to stay put. Piney looked at them with a grin, he knew something was going on between those two, now it seemed to be something concrete.

"Hello my dear how's your arm?" He asked Janis, when she got out of the room, smiling and looking at Chibs, they looked like high school sweethearts. "Seems like this old Scotsman has taken care of you really well…" he added, when he got no response. She then blushed; they were showing it up although she wasn't in a relationship with him. Janis then kissed Piney's cheek as they moved inside the club room.

"Hey Scotsman, where have ye been?" Cameron said, Juice was still pressing the wound with his hand. Chibs took a swig from a whiskey bottle and took it to Cammy's mouth, he gulped a bit more. This was what made the Irish cope with the pain, the drinks. "I see you look better, lass, the drinks gone now?" he asked Janis, who was beside Chibs, they were holding hands under the table.

"Yeah, I'm fine Cammy, this Scott made a great job in my arm, see" she showed him, where now was a white gauze. "I'm taking some antibiotics, looked infected." Then she gazed his wound, it looked worse than when she got out of the room, this guy needed a doctor. "Where is Jax? Didn't you tell him to bring some supplies?" she asked Chibs, who told her he didn't come; no one knew where he was. She then got a little worry, what if the Mayans took him? What if Hale got him like Unser got Clay? She looked at nowhere, trying to understand what was happening and making some theories of what may have happen with Jax.

"Janis, you are over thinking again" Juice said to her, trying to catch her attention. She did that a lot, stood looking at nowhere just thinking about thing, Clay even went to a psychiatrist when she was little, to make sure that was normal. "And I see the puppy love between you two." He pointed to Chibs. "Principally in you, brother" he said to Chibs, gazing their hands together. "I am happy for you guys, I am-"Chibs didn't let him finish his sentence, saying that was their personal life and they were not together. They just admitted to have feelings for each other.

A few minutes later, Jax entered the clubhouse with Gemma and Tig, Janis went immediately to her mother and roommate to show them she was already treated and fine, Chibs went talking with Jax, asking for a doctor to Cameron. "I'm glad you are fine, Doll" Tig said to the girl as they sat together in one of the tables. "I was really worried about you. You know, whilst you and Cameron were here suffering and in pain, your dear brother was fucking Tara" he said to her, looking really angry at Jax, "He forgot his priorities, I can't trust someone like that" he confessed to her. She promised him she was fine, Chibs took care of her, for him not to worry. "Sorry, I know he is your brother and all" he added.

Janis stood inside the redwood room helping Juice out, talking to him. He was too tired, has been more than 30 hours without sleeping and his fingers were the only thing saving Hayes life. "I'm proud of you Juicy" she said to him, he looked flattered; no one never praised him for nothing. "You are saving his life" She said pointing to Cameron, passed out once again in the Club Table. They stood there for a couple of hours. They heard some bikes parking in the garage and all of a sudden the club was packed with SOA members, from all states. _"I just hope Kozik isn't here" _she thought, looking at Chibs with a lost look. Chibs nodded to her, trying to put some strength in her. She then spotted Happy and ran straight to him. "Happy!" she said to him, rushing into his arms. He held her tight "I missed you" she said to him with a big smile on her face

"I missed you too Doll" He answered her, with his deep voice. "How have you been?" his last memory from his friend was her sobbing in front of Kozik's house, broken by his betrayal. Hap was indeed happy for her now, she looked way better. Kozik that was still in horrible shape, he missed her too much, he was feeling like the worst man on earth for doing what he did. Happy decided not to tell her that, it would only make her feel worse.

"I'm good, I'm finally passing out what happened…" she said to him smiling, they headed outside and sat on the boxing ring, Happy asked how would it be now, she didn't think about that, how were they do, when they see each other. She even started thinking, once the anger went away, if she would take him back, she didn't know, even now with her and Chibs, she was going to break someone's heart, that she was sure, even if she hated that. "I don't know what will I do now, I mean, I love him I still do, I'm in love him since I was 16, Ireland didn't made it pass, other boyfriends didn't made it pass, unfortunately I think his cheat won't make it pass either." She confessed; her eyes full of tears once again. "I believe when you love someone, you have to let the person do what it needs to do. Even if that hurts you too much, and that is being my position towards him." She completed. Happy only agreed with her. They saw Tara and Gemma getting inside the clubhouse, only then he realized the gauze on her arm. "I got shot yesterday, Irish pub, tough night." She said to him, he analyzed her arm, she laughed at him but he was worried. "The man who tattoos smiley faces to his kills, worried about a bullet" she said chuckling, he added it was her wound, she blushed at him, he tapped her other arm and got inside the ring, she did the same, they started to pretend a boxing fight, laughing loudly.

Clay got inside the parking and called the boxing kids "Hey you two, inside!" he yelled at them, they obeyed. Happy and Clay were getting inside the Church when he realized his daughter wasn't following them. "Hey, I want you inside too" he said, she looked to him wondering why. "You are one of us, come on!" he said to her, she wasn't a member, they didn't allow women membership, but she was the closest thing of being a member. She did everything with them now; she just didn't have the cut. "What happened last night can never happen again. Not just someone trying to off me, but bodies dropping in Charming, because of us. One of us being wounded, because of us." He said looking to Janis, who was sitting beside Piney, at the other head of the table. Then Clay said about the meeting with Alvarez, the Mayan Pres, and he told about their deal. Everyone seemed to disagree with Clay's action, but later, the deal passed.

They were at their typical Friday night party, when Chibs and Juice brought to discussion the job Cameron offered to them, kill Hefner and get the 200k back and a month of free guns. Clay put Opie, Jax and Bobby to do it. "Yeah, I'm going home guys" Janis said to them, she was tired and the day after was Luann's birthday party, so she wanted to take a rest. Chibs looked at her, wondering if he should go behind her. She hopped on her bike and went to her home.

Janis got inside, ate some dinner she prepared in a few minutes and went take a shower. She took a nice bath and went to her bedroom, she wanted to play some game, before she went to bed, she used to be an incredible Gamer but she just didn't have much time now to do it. She was almost going to bed, when someone knocked her door, she didn't know who was, after all that happened the former days, so she took her 38 and went answer the door.

"Christ darling, the gun was necessary?" it was Chibs, what was he doing in her doorway? She couldn't think straight, her heart pounded too fast. "I think we need to talk" he said to her as she led him inside the house. "I'm in love with ya" he said to her straight, she was in shock, didn't know what to say nor what to do now. "I know ye've been passing through some shitty things" he continued, she saw how it was hurting him, the words that got out of his mouth. "I think, if ya really want to be with me, we need to wait, ya need to heal." He said looking down, she pushed his head up, making him look in her eyes which were teary in pain; she wanted to be with him now, although she didn't forget her Kozik, she loved him, but he deserved seeing her with another man, she couldn't live torn between them. So she took Chibs hands into hers squeezing them a bit.

"I am in love with you too" she said to him, kissing him, his mouth tasted like whiskey and smokes, she thought that to be a turn on, he deepened the kiss within seconds, holding her tight and moaning into the kiss, then he realized what he was doing, he stepped back, she looked at him "I need some time, you are right. But that doesn't mean we can't have some fun together." She said to him, sitting in the couch, he sat beside her, she turned on the tv and they started watching some comedy show together. Then they passed to a movie, they watched almost all night. "See, we can have some fun" she said, cuddling up to him, they were sleepy, so he didn't hesitate in hugging her and lying in the couch. "Your heart is fast" she said as she lay in his chest. He only chuckled to that; she knew it was because of her.

Chibs, although almost falling with sleepiness, stood awake at most of the night, just watching Janis sleep, her breathing, the way she hugged him tight. He started to imagine if this would happen one day, them together. A few hours later he collapsed into his tiredness, Janis woke up; he was sleeping and possibly dreaming about something good, as he smiled. "I love you" she whispered in his ears and kissed his mouth once again, going back to his chest. Back to sleep.

Act 2

"Oh my god, we really slept on this couch" Janis said waking up the other day. Chibs looked tired still, the couch was too small for them both to be comfortable, and he decided she needed it more than he did "Good Morning sweetheart" she added tenderly. She looked a mess, her hair was all with little knots, her face looked awful, her lips dried and cut.

"Good Morning my love" he answered to her, making her blush as he called her 'my love' "Ya look beautiful, ya know" he really thought that, she looked beautiful, because she looked his, waking up at his side, looking at him, with those sleepy eyes. She rolled her eyes to that, she knew she looked shitty. "Today, I want ya to go to Luann's party with me." He added, holding her hands. "I think I would be the luckiest man in the party, to be with the hottest girl" he joked, they both knew there would be some porn stars there, and they both know how Chibs love them. She laughed at the comment.

"I'll be the hottest who doesn't fuck for a living right" she laughed and blushed again as Chibs said including the porn women. "Okay, I think is almost time for us to go there, I'll just change my clothes and we can go, I think it would be good if you changed yours as well. Blood ain't a good look to a birthday party" she added, as she realized how much blood was stained in his shirt. "Give me that, I'll wash it for you, put some t-shirt from Tig, I'll wash he won't even notice you took it." She added. He went to Tig's room, to change and she went to hers, she put a black blouse with a French Clown draw, Jeans, black heels and her usual accessories. Put her hair back, and her usual makeup, black eye shadow, mascara and some nude lips. When she got out of her room she saw Chibs, shirtless, looking into Tig's closet. "What's wrong?" she asked him, entering the room, he blushed at how beautiful she looked. Then he said he couldn't find a shirt. She searched through the closet and found the perfect black shirt for him. "You look hot" she said to him as he put the shirt on. "Let's see if you'll be capable of keeping it on, and no ruining, it was pretty expensive" she joked, she was the one who gave that to Tig in his birthday, it was a Armani shirt, he used it hundreds of times, until Jan said everyone already seen him with that he should use the others, since she came back from Ireland, she only saw him once with it, he kind of forgot her.

"I see, but I said I was going with ya, I won't hook up with anyone today… I'm yours" he said to her, _"Unless if you want me as much as I want ya today"_ he thought, as she took her purse and they left the apartment. It was already pass noon, they were incredibly late. "What ya think yer doing?" he asked her as she hopped her bike. "You are going with me today" he said tapping the back of his bike, she tried to oppose, without success, so she sat behind him, he pulled her closer to him, she wrapped her arms around his waist tight. _"So that's why Tig loves riding with her"_ he thought as her breasts were squeezed in his back. He turned around and kissed her. She kissed him back although they did say they wanted to continue just friends. He turned to his front once again and they run off to Luann's.

"Finally! Hey Janis, Chibs" Luann said as she opened the door for them, she smiled as she saw they came together "What is going on between you?" she asked straight away, when she saw they came really together, Janis never rides with anyone but Tig, Jax and Clay. Luann dragged the girl inside, as Chibs went talking with Tig and Juice. "So tell me, what is going on about you and the Scotsman, are you fucking him?" she asked her friend straight, if something was happening between them, Janis would tell her, or she could always ask Gemma, she hated to stay outside the newest club gossip.

"Nothing is happening, he is just my friend, he gave me a lift" Janis answered, a bit blushed at Luann's questioning. The porn queen wasn't buying that, so she asked if they were friends with benefits."We kissed once… yeah a bit more than once" she answered, she knew Luann wasn't going anywhere without knowing the truth, so Janis decided to tell anyways. "Luann, no one knows, and we want to keep it this way, ok?" Luann said she promised not to tell anything to anyone.

"I knew it, that man was looking different to you since your first day in Charming, he fell in love just as he saw you for the first time!" Luann said, while Janis blushed. "Now go, spend a little time with your friend, he doesn't stop looking at you" she said with a proud smile in her mouth. Janis did as Luann told, she was going into the boys' direction when she realized how cool Luann's house was, probably way different since Otto went to jail; it was the paradise to any adult… A stripper pole in the living room, some really cool couches; the one that caught her eye was the red one, she loved it, the house was perfect.

Janis sat in the chair next to Chibs and Juice, Tig was already chasing one of Luann's porn actress, Gemma and Clay sat near them, Jax, Bobby and Opie were dealing with Hefner and Half-Sack was cleaning the clubhouse, they always made him suffer, just because he is a prospect. "Hey my favorite boys in the world" she said to Chibs and Juice as she took a drink. They talked for a while, Juice felt uncomfortable, like he was getting in the way of something. He knew Chibs didn't go to his home the day before because he called there, and only got on voice mail. He also know Tig didn't went to Janis' home either, he slept in the clubhouse with some croweater, so, the only explanation is that they slept together and he was thrilled to know that. "Oh god!" Janis said as she turned away, hiding her face like she didn't want to be seen by someone. Chibs asked what happened. "It's that bitch, that girl, the one with the pink top; she is the girl that ruined my life" she said, she wanted to get out of there; she couldn't stay in the same room as the woman who ruined her relationship with Kozik. Then she remembered her words that day, she told her not to come to Charming, so what she was doing here? Wasn't she afraid? Janis needed to know. "Juicy" she said smiling at the computer genius by her side. "Do me a favor and hit on that thing please" she said, he looked lost, didn't Jan just said she was the bitch that ended her relationship with Kozik? Why she wanted him to hit on her? "I need to know where she is at, so I can make my little revenge, hit on that, I won't beat her up in Luann's, I'll go find her" she said.

"Janis ya can't do this, let it go" Chibs said, she didn't want to know, she needed to see the bitch dead, or at least really hurt. It was her way of doing things, she didn't care if it was wrong and she didn't care if she got caught, she just needed to do it. Juice went to do what she asked for, but not before bargaining, he got two weeks without working at TM and three computer programming. "Darling, doing this won't make ya feel better; it will only bring some bad memories to ya" Chibs could try, but nothing would take revenge from her mind.

"It's the only way I can move on, Chibs, I don't know if moving back or going forward. It's only my way of setting things up." She said, holding his hands tight, all she wanted to do, was moving forward, with Chibs, although, she knew it was hard staying without Kozik, it has been 8 years she and him were in this, they passed a lot with him, all she knows, she learned from him. She loved him, still. They stood hours talking, once in a while Chibs tried to take her revenge plan off her head, but it didn't work. Was already afternoon when Juice sent her a message, telling her the girl's hotel, and her name Ashley. Kozik never mentioned her name to Janis, but that didn't matter now. "Chibs I'm going" she said standing still in front of him. "Let's go!" she said, when he didn't get up. "You brought me here, now you take me there."

"I won't take ya to kill that woman." He said to her, she didn't understand why he didn't want to help her, she just wanted to move past this, he was the one she needed to go with her. "I love ya too much to send ya to yer cell" he said to her, which was his biggest fear, if everything went south, if she did something wrong and ended up in jail. For some stupid liar she once loved.

"I need someone to get me there, if you won't, I'll ask someone else." She said to him, she hoped that made him move, but it didn't, he just gave her a 'go ahead' look. She then searched for Tig, pissed with Chibs, she wouldn't ask him again. "Tig" she called him "Cold blooded vengeance, come or not?" she asked to him, he chuckled at her not so subtle way of asking. He just gave his porn a kiss and went with her. They hopped in his bike and went looking for the whore. Janis sent a message to Juice, she was going inside and he needed to leave somehow. Tig stood in the parking lot, waiting as she did what she needed to do. Juice made some excuse and got off the room, Janis was at the corridor near the door, Juice nodded to her, so she got in. Ashley looked scared. "Hey Ashley, maybe you remember me"Janis said in a polite way. "I am the woman that caught her boyfriend with you in bed. Oh yeah, you must pass through this a lot. I am the one that beat the crap out of you" Janis' anger got in a high, when the girl answered how could she forget Kozik, he was one of her best lays, and that she saw Janis' new boy, she would love hit that too. Janis tried to be calm again, what have she done to this bitch, for her do this? "Well, Ashley. I told you, if you came to Charming, or back to Tacoma, near anyone from the club, I would kill you." Janis got close to the woman; she could feel how scared she was now. "Time to die" she said, and then all blacked out, only color Janis could see was red, from the girl's blood, she did a perfect right hook, the bitch fell to the floor, that's all she remembers. When she stopped, Ashley's blond locks were red with blood, you couldn't distinguish what was her nose, from the rest of her face, her eyes weren't opening, her arms were broken and her belly full with marks. Janis spat on her "Don't ever get close to Charming. You will tell the sheriff this was a debt you had with a dealer. You don't know his name. You will go away and never come back, because next time, bitch, you won't go to the hospital, you will go to your grave. Got me?"she asked the woman, who didn't answer her, only nodded. She decided to spare the woman's life, after what Chibs said to her, she spared her, for him. "Great, I hope it was as pleasurable to you as this was for me" she added teasing the half dead woman in the ground.

Janis got out of the room straight to Tig's bike, his hood on her head, so she couldn't be recognized."Did you do it?"Tig asked. She nodded. Her debt with that one was settled, maybe now she could move on with her life. She felt satisfied, she felt happy. She tried to explain Tig what she remembered."That's my girl!" he said, he understood her act, she needed to take her anger in someone, the girl was her call although Kozik wouldn't get out of that so good, he would pay for making Janis suffer, and Tig was the one to settle that debt.

**_The last reviews were great thanks to all :D_**


	14. Chapter 14: The End of an Era

**_I would love some reviews, this is being a amazing experience, hope you guys are liking it. :)_**

Chapter 14

Act 1

Janis had just arrived Teller-Morrow, she almost killed a woman the day before, the woman that made her relationship fall apart. Although she felt better, for finally being able to do her justice, at the same time, she felt shitty, about the lack of trust she felt from Chibs the day before, he didn't trust that she would do the right thing. Was it the right thing? When she got inside the clubhouse, to get some coffee, she saw Chibs looking nervous at her, she didn't went talking to him, instead, she went talking with Half-Sack.

"Did you see what I did to you, yesterday?" Kip asked his friend, he stood most of the former day trying to make her damn swing, and he knew she asked him for it while drunk, maybe she not even wanted a swing, but he did it anyways, she was so good to him, the only one who really believed in his potential. Kip led her outside the clubhouse, beside the boxing ring, he did a swing with some chains he took from TM and a tire, and he cautiously prepared, washed and painted, to look like she wanted. "I did this swing" he said a bit shy, looking down.

"This is awesome Kip! I loved it! Thank you" she said kissing him on the cheek, which made him blush. She sat on the swing and started to move slowly. She never thought he would actually do it; it was exactly like the one she used to have when she was a child. The club didn't have many distractions to kids, so Clay made one for her, one for Jax and one for Opie, when they were little. While she moved slowly in there, looking to the horizon and enjoying the nostalgia, Chibs got closer to her, he started to swing her, she enjoyed that. "Hey Chibs" she said a few minutes later. "I know you must be freaking mad at me right now" she said with a sad tune in her voice. He chuckled to her and sat with his back touching hers.

"I am not mad with ya, I was just worried" he said, looking down, she didn't turn to look at his face. She was a bit mad with him, why did he leave her when she needed him? What that say about their friendship? "I feared ya going to jail, because of a white trash bitch" he said, holding her hand, she turned to him and said she knew what she was doing and she was good on covering her tracks, that was nothing to worry about. "I know, now I know. Tig said ya broke her down" he said laughing. She nodded to him, telling she doesn't remember much, but she will remember that woman's face at the end for the rest of her life. "The only thing that made me a bit mad with ya, was ya running from our first date" he said to her, more serious than before.

She didn't know he thought of that as their first date, she thought they talked about it, they wouldn't date or anything, she needed to pass everything before. She looked at him, smiling and cupped his cheeks. "You are so amazing, you know" she said looking inside his eyes, "we will have a lot of dates still, I know it. It wasn't our first date. It was the day before…" she added, she was the day before, when Chibs decided to leave a Friday party – one of his favorite Samcro things – to pass time with her, watching movies and eating crappy food. He looked at her smiling; his smile was perfect reaching to his ears. She then hugged him and kissed his cheeks. As they shared this intimate moment, a police car parked in TM, it was chief Unser; he got out of the car and went straight to their direction.

"I hope I'm not getting in the way of anything." Wayne said, looking how Janis and Chibs were close to each other, their hands not once leaving the others."I want to talk with your dad, is he here?" He asked Janis, she said he was inside with Gemma and the rest of Samcro. "I think you should get in too" he said to Chibs, Janis went behind them, no way Unser was taking her out of this. They got all in and gathered around as Unser told. "I am just here to inform, yesterday, we found a woman, in critical condition inside one of the road's hotels, she has been beaten, her jaw broken, lost five teeth, nose broken three times, a broken arm, bruises in her belly, doctors said she was bruised in a kidney and her uterus. "We are investigating, at the hotel, no one saw anyone getting in her room, they said is probably a drug debt being paid. I just wanted to make sure if it wasn't you" Wayne said, Clay, offended by the cop's accusation just replied they don't beat woman, and he knew it, and it was probably some debt she had from some outside dealer. Wayne seemed to buy that. Tig looked at Janis and just smiled at her.

Wayne got out of the club and everyone else went back to their jobs, Clay intrigued by the beaten down girl. Tig and Janis went outside, a few seconds later, followed by Chibs."You did a good job, Doll. This bitch will never mess with us again." He said to her tapping her back. He felt proud of her, the bitch did something bad to her and she replied. The physical pain this woman is feeling, is not even half what she passed psychologically. He knew how bad she felt; she caught that white bastard with another woman in her bed. Chibs, sitting beside her didn't seem to agree.

"Darlin, ya broke the girl down, she is in trouble now and she might not even survive! Ya feel good doing that?" he asked her. She looked in pain for his words, why couldn't everyone just let her do what she needed to do? Wayne said the woman didn't talk, no one saw her, or Tig or Juice so why worries so much? She wasn't happy with Chibs, so she asked Tig if she could talk to Chibs alone, Tig nodded, teasing them a bit, telling them they talked alone too much, but when he saw her face, he just left.

"Look, I understand, you don't agree with what I've done, I spared her life, the way I was angry with that bitch, Wayne would be telling a way different story. So why did I spare her life, right? Because of you, because of what you said to me, before I went, satisfied now?!" she said to him, tears rolling in her eyes, she just wanted him to understand, she did it because she needed to. He asked her then, what did this woman said to make her so angry. "That talky bitch said she wanted to steal you from me, like she did with Kozik. I know we are trying the friend thing, but it hurt, a lot." She said looking down.

Chibs hearing that, he took her face to his hands, and made her look inside her eyes, then he kissed her, not tender like all the other, it was a needy possessive kiss, to tell her he wasn't going anywhere, he was there with her. "I love ya" he said to her, after he broke the kiss. "I know how ya are divided now, I'll wait for ya, no matter how much it takes, I'm here for ya" he ended, she crying at his words, he kissed her tears away, holding her in his arms.

"I love you too" she answered to him. It was what she felt, she loved him, she needed him, she wanted him but she couldn't trust anyone romantically right now, she still had cope with the situation. She got closer to him "You know if that bitch didn't show up yesterday, I would probably give in" she said in his ear, nipping his lobe and getting up. He got turned on by that, he took her hand and pushed her back, she sat on his lap and he kissed her deeply and possessive. "I love being your friend" she laughed, kissing him once again.

Act 2

Janis was working in one of the cars with Tig, when she remembered she needed to go to the drugstore, get her pills. "Tiggy, do you need anything, I'm heading to the drugstore" she asked him, Tig has always slept with sleeping pills, most of the nights, she was always worried, to it not become some addiction. She, lately has been trying some plants, like chamomile, she make some tea, it's been working, but maybe he needs the pills, to a day it fails. Tig answered he just needed a painkiller; she nodded to him and took her way.

In a black car, who's been chasing her since the TM garage, was June Stahl, her plan was confront the Samcro women, to get the information about Hefner's murder. Janis got inside, bought everything she needed, when she got out, Stahl was beside her bike, with a paper on her hand. "Hello Ms. Morrow" she said to Janis strutted in her bike. "I am here to talk about your relationship with the Sons of Anarchy" Janis stood still, calm, she wouldn't say anything; she would never rat on them, ever. "What do you know about the murder of Brennan Hefner?" Janis just asked who, Stahl didn't look very happy to her answer. "We can give you a way out, you know… You are an intelligent woman; you have everything to make it big outside this town." Janis wasn't surprised for what she said. "Just so I can understand: you got out of Charming, did 4 years of college, graduated with honors, in both courses, had a amazing job opportunity in England, but decided to come back to America, lived 6 months in Tacoma, with Herman Kozik, an ex-junkie SOA SAA, leaved him there and came back to Charming where you would work in your father's garage, making shit money and passing time with SOA. Mainly with one Chibs Telford, two months later, your relationship with Herman falls apart. Am I the only one seeing a major disadvantage in your come back? Or there is something dirty hidden?" she handled Janis a picture of her and Chibs kissing in his bike, the day Luann's party.

Janis was starting to be annoyed by this up tight bitch, but she managed to stay calm, getting nervous with this one would only fuck her life even more."Thank you, Mrs. Stahl for the trip to the past, has been really fun. There is something in Charming that I preserve, it's called family, which is my business with Charming and it was my business in Tacoma, now if you don't understand one of the most basic things in our society, I can only fell pity for you "she said surprised by how smart she sounded. "Thank you for the talk, has been wonderful, and I am sorry I don't have the same crush for you, as you have for me…" she teased, the agent only smiled and said Gemma thought her well. Janis hopped on her bike and went back to TM.

"Hey, Doll, why took you so long?" Tig said worried about her delay, if she was caught for what she did two days before. Janis explained what happened; ATF was going at all the women. "Shit, Jan, we gotta tell Clay" she agreed. As they went to Clay's direction, she started to wonder, how did this bitch knew about her and Chibs, how she knew she and Kozik was over, did she saw the woman, what Janis did? They talked with Clay; he called Gemma to tell everyone of the girls about it. Then Gemma said they took Luann and Cherry, Half-Sack's girlfriend.

"Shit, they might try taking something from the past as well, from at least 10 years, which creates the proof of Samcro being a criminal organization." Janis said. Tig and Clay looked at her, wondering how she knows that thing. "My friend in Tacoma, he did Law School, I read his books." Janis explained, they looked worried about that fact, so they called Church. Samcro made a plan to take information from Luann and Cherry, Tig, Bobby and Piney were going to distract the cops, while they are gone, Wayne, Jax and Opie would talk to the girls. "You look handsome…" Janis said to Tig, already at home, he was wearing the shirt Chibs wore two days before, she washed it so he didn't noticed.

"Thanks babe, sorry you can't go with us, it, you know, dangerous" he teased her; he knew that was nothing that they did, that she couldn't do. But still it was fun to throw at her face she wasn't going. She mumbled something about not wanting to go out with the oldies anyway."Yeah, I called someone; I thought you didn't want to stay alone all night." He said to her with a grin in his face. He called Chibs earlier, the Scotsman said he was worried to left Jan alone all night, so Tig proposed him to be with her that night, he didn't want to agree at first, but then he agreed. "Now I have to go. Behave, ok?" he said to her, kissing her cheeks and leaving the apartment.

"Tig, who did you call? I don't need a fucking babysitter!" she yelled in the doorway, Tig only waved to her and went away. Janis got inside the house and sat on the couch to read her new favorite book series: A Song of Ice and Fire. When the doorbell rang, "Who is it?" she asked, annoyed because she was in a really good part of the book. She opened the door, it was Chibs. "What a hell are you doing here?" she knew this was Tig's deal; he was being all funny about their relationship, now he was trying to push something more, she knew it was just to make her happy, she hated that he knew her so well.

"I'm here to be with ya, while yer roommate does his job." He said entering her living room. He didn't want to make that something about them, their 'friendship' but he had to say something to her; it was killing him, that she wasn't just his friend and nothing else, it had something there. And how she looked beautiful! She was wearing a black dress, he never saw her on a dress before; she only used them at home but he thought she should wear them everywhere. "You look beautiful darlin." He said to her, she mumbled he always say that "Of course, you always look beautiful in my eyes" he responded, making her blush a bit. She sat on the couch and he sat beside her. "So what ya want to do?" he asked her, she said she asked him then if he wanted some tea, it's been a while since she didn't drank one. "Of course dear, anything ya want." He answered. She went to the kitchen followed by Chibs who sat on the table in front of her. He watched her making his tea, so cautiously and with such love, it made him even crazier about her. _"How can someone be so delicate at one moment and the other mess with guns and knives?"_ he thought, smiling at her.

"Hey, daydreamer, wake up, tea is ready" she said smiling back at him. "Let's go to the living room, I got a pretty good series for us to watch, you probably won't like it, but I am dying to watch it." She said, a bit unsure, if he would want to watch it with her. "It's animated… yeah it's a cartoon" she said, he replied saying he loved cartoons and joined her haply. She turned on the tv and they started to watch the Batman animated series, her favorite villains and his favorite hero. It was already 1 am, when he decided to make a move on her, so he turned off the tv. She looked angry at him, at one of her favorite episodes, focused on the Joker and Harley Quinn. He didn't care, he grabbed her by the waist, putting her upon him and then started to kiss her. He was about to make her his.


	15. Chapter 15: New Beginning

**_I would love some reviews, this is being a amazing experience, hope you guys are liking it. :)_**

Chapter 15

Act 1

Janis was upon Chibs, kissing him everywhere she could reach, her arms tight in his waist, her legs falling in each side of him and her wet panties at the bulge of his jeans. Chibs could feel how wet his friend was, could feel the want in her kisses, the hot wave passing through her body. He passed his big hands trough her body, not believing he was with Janis, she was making love him; he stopped his hands at her ass and gave a strong squeeze. Janis moaned to that and bucked her hips, she could feel how hard he was under her, and that made her clit throb even more than already did. Chibs, enjoying Janis reaction, squeezed her butt again, she moaned even harder and started moving her hips, dry humping him to oblivion.

That wasn't enough to Chibs, he took her legs and wrapped them around his hips, so he could stand up and lead her into the bedroom. As he got up, her throbbing wetness stood right in his stomach, feeling that, he moaned against her lips. They were already in the middle of the hall when he trapped her in the wall, taking one of his hands in her panties, passing the tip of his fingers in her hot clit. She howled at that, throwing her head behind, blinding her vision. He took his fingers off her panties at put them inside his mouth, he wanted to taste her. Seeing that made her even hornier "There is another really fun way for you to taste me" she said to him in his ears, nipping the end of his lobe. He didn't responded her, only gave her a grin. Chibs took his hand back to her butt, and led her to her bedroom.

He took her to the bed and turned away to close the door, no one was at home, but maybe Tig could come later. He turned back to the bed; Janis was lying on it, looking at him with a lusty look. He got on the bed and lied beside her and in a swift move, put her upon him again. She kissed him and started taking her dress off, slowly, showing only one inch of skin at a time, and still moving her hips. She took of her black dress, revealing her white and black bra and her black damped panties, which Chibs only grinned. He sat up, not taking her off her place and kissed her lips once again, as he unclasped her bra, showing her perfect breasts, immediately he put his hands on them, which were the perfect size, squeezing and playing with her nipples which made them even harder, she moaned and kept her movements. She took off his pant, throwing to the other side of the room, and his shirt, kissed him in his tattoos, it seemed really sensible to her little kisses making him moan, she then took off his underwear, which made him moan even harder, and kissed the tip of his hard cock.

Chibs then turned her, so she could stay under him and started to kiss her, everywhere he could. Started by her nose, her mouth, where he kissed her deeply with want, the between of her breasts moving to her right breast, kissing and giving small bites at her nipple, which made her scream; then he moved to her stomach, kissing her bellybutton, then he kissed her damp panties, holding them at the sides, as he moved south to her inter thighs, and then to her tattoo at her leg, throwing her panties away. He fast came back to her face, kissing her lips once again. She then opened her legs, so he could stay right at her entrance, he kissed her once again. "Don't ya close yer eyes" he said to her before he thrust deep inside of her, crying as he did it, "God, how ya are tight!" he said, as he got himself all in. She looked at him with her lusty blue eyes, deep inside of his, as he started thrusting in and out, strong and in a not too fast pace, he then took both of her hands and tied them with his, so she couldn't move them, her eyes not even blinking, she never felt such a great wave of pleasure, she wanted him to never leave her, she wanted him thrusting inside her forever. They came a few seconds apart, she cum first, tighten even harder around him, which made him ride to his oblivion.

He rolled out of her. Wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "This was amazing Chibs" she said, she couldn't believe she just had the best sex of her life and more importantly it was with Chibs. This was where she wanted to be, hearing his tired breathe, tired because of her, because of their love making. She looked at him, and kissed his lips once again, passionately and tender. He just looked at her after, with a big smile on his lips.

"Who said I finished with ya?" he asked, with a grin in his face, as he lowered his body to her amazing pussy. He put her legs in his back and started to kiss her pussy, like he kisses her mouth, passionately, taking a time in each inch, nipping and passing his tongue in her clit. She screamed loud and dry until he drove her to blindness making her cum once again. Not wanting to leave him untouched, she turned him, making him under her, and went to his cock, putting his entire length inside her mouth. "Christ, and I though only yer pussy was amazing" he said to her, as her mouth and her tongue made him groan loud. He threw his head back as he shoots his load deep in her throat, she swallowed it all.

Then they were done, she never felt like this before, just looking at him, naked in her bed, made her horny again. She never had anything like that; she loved him even more now. She needed him even more now, but the doubt never going out of her head. She thought of this as a new beginning to her, she had a new opportunity, a new man.

"Are ya ok?" he asked her looking deep inside of her eyes, she didn't even need to answer, he could see at her eyes her happiness, her pupils dilated, still in a high from her last orgasm. "Ya are the best" he said to her, she replied the same. "I think we are now fuck buddies" he said, she laughed at his slang. "I love ya, Janis" he then said, kissing her lips again and again.

"I love you too, Fillip" she answered him. Then she cuddled in his chest, feeling his heart beat fast, his breathing tired, passing her hands in his tattoo, and smiling. He smiled at her, passing his hands in her hair, she hated when people passed their hands in her hair, but Chibs was different, she loved it. They then soon fell asleep, both smiling as sleeping. They finally realized their love was bigger than they believed.

At the other day, she got up before him, crawled out of bed and took his shirt; she put it and went to the kitchen, where she prepared a breakfast like she used to eat in Ireland. She fried the bacon, made eggs, English tea and everything she believed he loved. Chibs woke up an hour later, tapped the side of the bed and seen Janis wasn't where she supposed to be. He got up, put his underwear and headed to the kitchen, whilst he smelled bacon being made. "That is my favorite of your clothed looks so far." He said, kissing her lips. "Morning my love" he added in her ear, and then sat on the kitchen table, as she poured his breakfast in front of him. "Darlin, this wasn't necessary" he said, after seeing everything she done to him.

"Hope you like it. And I thought your favorite clothed look of me was the panties only" she added laughing, he replied, as he saw her panties on the floor and didn't heard any drawer being open, so she might be without underwear, which made him like that even more. "Good point Scotty" she said kissing him. He put his hand under the shirt to make a point she moaned to his touch. "Not now Chibs, we need to work, Happy is coming up today" she said to him taking his hands from her pussy. They finished their breakfast and changed their clothes to head to Samcro, Chibs, before they left the house, threw her in the wall and kissed her again, only saying he needed to taste her kiss the whole day. "When you lose it, I'll be glad to put it back." She laughed, kissing him again and again.

Act 2

"Our cargo has doubled, we have two heading out" Clay explained to Happy. They got Cammy to go north, Canada, so there he can go back to Ireland; Janis looked lost at her dad, doubled? who else was going? As she and Chibs trade looks to each other and Tig realizing it. Then Clay explained Unser was giving the truck and the alibi for Happy moving north, who explained he was going nomad, his mother was sick and he needed to spend time with her.

"You know you'll be welcomed here anytime" Janis said to him, hugging her killer friend. "And I would love to have our nice lessons again" she said laughing, Happy only smiled at his friend. Everyone hugged him, as he left, Chief Unser said he look like a nice guy, which made everyone gasp."Say that to him, you won't think like that again…" Janis said, as Chibs passed her a glass with Scott. She drank it and headed back to talk with Happy. "Hey killer, I hope your mom gets better, she is a really nice lady" she said to him, seated on her swing.

"I hope so, you know how much I care about her" he said to her looking down. Janis never saw her toughest friend so vulnerable, she kissed his cheek and assured him she will be fine. Happy felt relived to talk with someone, everyone else wouldn't understand this side of him, only Janis did. He thought of her as a little sister, he would ever take care of. "You seem better, since last time I saw you" he added, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, I am, still hurts but less, now, the only thing bothering me is what Tig might do if someday he meets Kozik again." She said, indeed she was afraid. Their past fights were nothing compared to the one she saw coming. She knew Tig would confront him, and if everything goes his was, she was really afraid of seeing her love dead. "I just hope they don't meet again." She confessed to her friend. They talked a few more minutes, but he had to head to the cabin so she kissed him "Good Trip, and good luck with Cammy religious talks" she said laughing to him, Cameron bothered her too much, she didn't like him a lot.

Jax was at the outside too, smoking a cigarette, Janis approached to him. "Hey sis, what's up?" he asked her, "Abel is getting better every day, I think he will get home soon" he said to her. She went visiting her nephew two days before, she held him for the first time, so little, so fragile and so beautiful. She never felt nothing like that, she felt like she wanted a baby, although was still young for it in her mind. Maybe in two or three years, she will give Gemma a grandson. Although it wasn't about Abel she wanted to talk about. It was about the book he showed her a couple of months before, she wanted to read to see if she could find something to cope with what she was passing right now. "I torched it, some parts are still good to read, others, completely ruined" he said, she didn't understand why he did that. "It's half love letter, half angry manifesto about the club, you and mom were right, he was in a very dark phase when he wrote that. I just thought about getting rid of it" he said to his sister, she only nodded at him, although she believed John could help her and him by that book.

As Jax went away, Chibs got closer to her. "Darlin, come here, I have to take those stitches out of ya" he said, leading her to the clubhouse, he got his aid kit and started to take them off, she felt a bit of pain, she led out a ouch, "Sorry my love, I know it hurts, but I have to take them off" he said to her, kissing her cheeks. As he finished taking off her stitches, Tig got close to them.

"So, how it was last night, did you guys had fun watching Janis' horrible movies?" he asked teasing them, he knew how much Chibs liked her, he led it slip in one of their talk. Kip asked who they thought were the hottest woman of the club, he responded Gemma, Jax said Tara, Opie said Donna, Bobby and Tig saying some croweater and Chibs saying Janis, no one said her name, maybe because they all saw her like one of them, that day beyond, they started to see Chibs crush on her.

"We had a great time Tigger, but you know I don't need a babysitter" she said to him, he didn't know how amazing time they had, her knees weak just of thinking about their fuck. Tig only smiled at her. "Who is going with Cammy to Ireland?" she asked, she forgot to ask her dad and he was already away. Tig said it was Cherry, making her feel sad for Sack, he really liked that chick, although she didn't, she fucked her dad and made Gemma cry, she hated everyone who hurt her dear mother.

Then she started to think about Ireland, she didn't know if she ever wanted to go back, not because she didn't like there, actually she loved Ireland, she just thought how awkward would be she meeting Fiona again, after what happened with her and Chibs, Fiona would hate her, even more than before. Then she looked at Chibs again and all her fears went away.

Janis and Tig went back to their house; Janis did their dinner while Tig was at his shower. "Jan, what happened between you and the Scotty?" he asked her while they were dining, she blushed at him. "You know that guy has a major crush on you, right" he said, which made her laugh, she knew too damn well now. "I really like him, you know, I think you should give him a chance" he completed, that made her jaw drop. Tig saying she should give someone a chance? What happened to him? Maybe Chibs is that good. Tig never wanted her to be with anyone, not Tig and not anyone of the club, that was the down side of being the 'princess', they all overprotect you.

"You saying to me to give a chance to anyone, what happened?" she joked to him. He explained he knew Chibs would be great to her, and he knew he was in love with her. Janis eyes sparkled at that, she not even seen when she replied. "I already did."


	16. Chapter 16: Phone Call

**_I would love some reviews, this is being a amazing experience, hope you guys are liking it. :) _**

**_it took me more than a day to deliver this one because I had to work yesterday and today... _**

**_I've been thinking about doing a prequel, Janis' years in school and her relationship with Kozik, tell me if you guys would want to read that :D_**

**_Thanks again for reading my story_**

Chapter 16

Act 1

Janis got at Samcro, the other day from her confession to Tig, early; she wanted to tell Chibs what Tig said about him. But her plan went south when she saw everyone was already there, she couldn't take Chibs at a side and tell him what she wanted. So she sat on one of the tables hoping he would understand her body language and sit with her. He didn't. But Gemma did. "Hey my baby girl, what is happening between you and Scotty?" she asked straight to her daughter. Janis blushed at her mother's question how could she explain to Gemma about her and Chibs? But she was her mother, she had to tell her. Gemma, understanding her daughter wanted to talk to her alone, pushed her to TM office. The garage was closed, so they would be the only ones there. "Now tell me, I couldn't help to notice his eyes always on you, something is going on isn't it?" she asked, and then she remembered. "What about Kozik, does he knows?"

"Mom, me and Chibs, we are friends" she said, not knowing if she really should say what happened. Gemma didn't seem to believe at what Jan told her. "Ok, we have been together, once" she said, Gemma wanted all the words coming out of her daughter's mouth. "We had sex, now you believe?" Janis said, a bit angry. "It was wonderful, really, no words to describe. And about Kozik, I don't know. I think he deserves seeing me with someone else, but I don't want to use Chibs like that, so, we decided to be just friends, until I don't figure it out." She said, she didn't want to give the details to Gemma, and her mother not even asked for them, she just was surprised at her daughter being so insecure about her choice. "This never happen, mom, I never been in doubt of anything I did, I want to be with Chibs, but at the same time, I still want to forgive Kozik, this is being a living hell to me" she finally confessed, bursting into tears at her mother's shoulder.

"I know baby girl, cry it out" Gemma said to her daughter. She knew, since the first time she saw Chibs, that her daughter would fall in love with him, Janis likes the kind of guy with history, bad or good, Kozik, his history with drugs and the Marine and Chibs, IRA, UK's Army and his scars, she knew that would catch her daughter's eye. "I know how much you love them both, I had that myself; I loved Clay and John. We are more alike than we thought." Her mother said, not knowing if that would help at all. Janis then asked her mother how she decided. "I didn't decide, I was married with John, as you can see, later things drove the way for me to be with your dad, but if John was still alive, I don't know how it would be." Gemma said, honestly, Janis started wondering how she should do things. " And Chibs still has Fiona, that bitch won't give up easy, she is with Jimmy now, but she always said she is with him, because he takes what he wants, she often says she never wanted to leave Chibs."

"I would never trade the man I love for another one I hate, I rather die." Janis answered, she hated Fiona, she already did, when she lived in Ireland, Fiona was always insulting her and when Jimmy asked Janis to enter his IRA commando, Fiona went mad, she thought Jimmy was getting Janis to him too, she didn't seem that dragged to his life then. "She always liked Jimmy, she just don't admit it after he fucked up Chibs' life, she felt guilty, her way of escape that is telling she was dragged to Jimmy's life, that's just bullshit" Janis was nervous, just mentioning Fiona's name made her mad. "Thanks mom, that helped a lot" she said to her mom, indeed, it made her think, what she had to do. Fiona would be a pain in the ass and Janis knew it, at any opportunity, she would make sure to come to Charming and try to do something about Chibs and Janis, even if they weren't dating or anything. And Kozik, she knew if he came crawling at her she would forgive him, even if she didn't want to, she would, it's her nature; she always forgave him for everything.

Janis came back to the SOA clubhouse; there she joined an 8-ball pool game, with Chibs, Piney and Tig. Bobby was teaching her how to play, although she wanted Chibs to do it, he wanted to, but he didn't want to give free points to the other team, which was completed by Tig. All of a sudden, the club door opened, was the cops, taking everyone down, lying on the floor, they were there to arrest Bobby, for the murder of Hefner. At the door was Stahl, with her face all bruised from Otto's beat, Janis knew that bitch was going to do anything to hurt the club, Bobby was her new victim. Clay called church immediately. "They got Bobby in Stockton; ATF said they had an eye witness who saw Bobby kill Hefner." Jax said at his side it was all clear and it must be a bluff, then Chibs asked who the witness was. "Where is Op?" Clay asked, Jax and Janis immediately saw what their dad was suggesting.

"Opie would never rat on the Club, dad" Janis said. Everyone started thinking that; they said they tried to call him and Donna no one answered. "Guys, maybe he doesn't know what happened" she said, trying to avoid the thought of Opie being the rat, Jax agreeing with her. Then Jax and Tig started a fight, as Tig was sure Op rated. "Stop both of you!" Janis yelled, her father helping her to stop them. "Jax, go look for him, I'll talk to Tig. Don't worry, everything will be ok" she said to her brother, trying to calm him down. He did what she asked. "Tig" she called him to a side. "Please tell me you are not thinking that Opie is a rat" she said, he held her hand and said he was only doing the math, they tried to find him, he wasn't around. "Tig, he might not even know what is going on, he is like me and Jax, we were raised inside here, we know what happens to rats, no one of us would ever do anything like that" she tried to make him believe in her. He said he did, but his eyes told her a different story, she left him and went outside to her swing. Chibs followed her. "Chibs, I have a bad feeling" she said to him, with her hands on her face. He took his hands to hers.

"Nothing will happen with him darlin, it's just suspicions, soon Opie will be back and everything will be fine." He said, trying to comfort her, it didn't work. "Janis, look at me, Tig is only saying what he thinks, he is wrong, my love, Opie is not a rat" he said holding her, as he hugged her, her tension melted down. Chibs knew how to make her feel good, even if he didn't believe in the words he was saying. He thought something was wrong with Opie, he just didn't say to her, she would be hell worried. "Don't, my love, everything will be fine" he said kissing her cheeks.

"I need to go, Chibs." She said to him. "I'm going home, I can't stand staying here right now, and today, I'm sleeping at the hospital with Abel. I decided I wanted to be with my dear nephew and get Tiggy the free home today, since he's been great with us." She said to the Scotsman, who did not understand why he has been great with them. "He knows, my dear, he always knew. It was his idea you passing the night there with me, wasn't?" Chibs only nodded. "He knew you liked me, he just gave us the push. Tig admitted to me yesterday" she said, Chibs blushed, he didn't knew Tig was good with them hooking up, he always believed Tig wanted to get to her pants somehow, seems like he was wrong. "And just FYI, they all know your 'crush' on me, you are too transparent!" she joked at him, kissing his lips before she ran away from the club. This story about Opie stressed her out, even more than she was. Getting at home, she went took a nice relaxing bath, put some music and then lied in the couch reading her book. She started thinking about what she might do about everything that is happening in her life, her love life, her club life and what might happen with Op. She was already almost passing out when her phone rang. "Hello?" she said, no one answered. "Answer or I'll hang up" she said already taking the phone from her ear, when she heard a familiar voice, but weak, like he was afraid to talk to her. "Kozik?!" she said, that was the last thing she needed right now, her ex-boyfriend calling her, trying to apologize to her. Kozik started saying he needs her, that what he did was wrong and he couldn't love anyone but her. She felt sick, she didn't want to hear anything of that, all she could think was Ashley, the bitch she found naked on her bed. "Just shut up for a sec, tell me, what the name of the bitch was?" she asked, Kozik didn't answer right away, so she asked him again.

"I don't know, I didn't know even when that happened" he answered her, that woman was just a fuck for him, nothing else, just a way for him feel less lonely. The only woman he ever loved was Janis, she knew it; she probably did. "I never wanted to know, I never wanted anything with her, I was drunk, and I did _not _know what I was doing" he said to her, Kozik only wanted her to forgive him, he didn't care what he had to do for her, he just wanted Janis back to him, for the rest of his life.

Janis didn't know what to do, Kozik calling her, telling her that woman was nothing to him, just a fuck, she didn't know what to say, the only thing that came in mind was telling him about Chibs. "Kozik, I-"she couldn't complete the sentence, it would hurt him even more and Janis was afraid of his reaction, afraid he could go back to everything from before. But she had to tell him, he had to feel what she felt when she saw him in bed with that woman. "Kozik, I am seeing someone else" she said, he didn't say anything but she could hear his breath, she knew he was crying. "It is not something serious; I just needed to see someone else, to try to forget what you did." She said, crying too, she didn't want to hurt him, that was the last thing she wants to do, she felt bad, like if she had done the same thing he did. "I still love you, I do, and I want to forgive you, I just can't right now" she said to him, trying to make herself feel better.

"I love you too, more than anything, more than I ever loved anyone" Kozik said to her, it was the truth and Janis knew him very well to know he was telling her the truth. "I'll hang up now, bye" he said, not waiting for her response, he couldn't picture anyone else, who was she seeing? Who was she trading him? It was all his fault, if he didn't fucked that woman, if he didn't cheat on her, they would still be together, and she would be wearing the ring he was holding. They would be thinking about their wedding, thinking about their kid and about their family. He couldn't help but cry his feelings away.

Janis was crying too, she held her head in between her arms, how could she be so mean to him and tell about her and Chibs, she didn't tell who was she was seeing, it would be too much for Kozik, he and Chibs got really well when he came to Charming. She tried to wipe her tears away, got up and headed to the bathroom, to get ready for leaving to St. Tomas. She got out of the house; the only thought of her head was Abel, everything else she tried to forget. All she wanted now was her nephew, her problems, she thinks later.

Act 2

Janis got to the hospital to see her nephew; she was going to pass the night there, leaving her apartment to Tig, for a night, and to try to forget about every shit happening to her. She entered the nursery of Abel, not believing who she was seeing in front of her. Wendy, Jax's former wife, she held Abel and fed him. She looked at Janis scared, Janis said if she saw her near Abel or near Jax she would kill her. "I am leaving, Janis, you can stay with him, Jax didn't say you would come today, I would leave if I knew." She said, putting the baby in his crib and trying to leave, Janis didn't let her pass to the door.

"I said I didn't want you near him, please, leave and don't come back" Janis said, she didn't want to fight; she didn't have the strength to fight today, not today of any days. Wendy didn't understand the woman's reaction, she really though the tough girl would try to give her a lesson, and humiliate her somehow, but she didn't she just asked her to leave.

"Are you ok?" Wendy asked Janis, how didn't answer, her eyes never leaving Abel. "I'll leave now. Get better ok, no one likes you sad" she said, Wendy hated Janis since high school, Janis was always outsider, she never wanted to be popular like Wendy was, she was the only girl who didn't want to be like her, and that always got Wendy angry. "Bye, Abel" she said to the baby, and left.

"Hey baby, how are you?" Janis said to her nephew, everything going away from her mind, her eyes sparkled again, her smile came back to her face, holding her nephew was her new favorite thing in the world. "Aunt Jan is here with you" she said to him, the baby only tried to push her hair. "Do you like my hair, Abel?" she asked laughing at the baby. She sat on the rocking chair, with him in her chest, she sang "The Wind" from Cat Stevens to him, and he seems to like it, smiling at his aunt. Janis sang to him until he fell asleep, then, put him in his crib. She sat on the chair again and got her book, to read more a few chapters when her phone rang. It was a message from Chibs _"I love you, don't feel bad about anything" _she read that happy to know he worries so much about her. Then she received another message from him _"Take care of that little boy, tomorrow you'll take care of me"_ she read that with a grin on her face, although she had to tell him about Kozik's call, and all he said about his cheat, but everything went away when she read Chibs' message again, all she could think of was him, and dream about him.

The other day, Janis got up really early, sleeping in a chair wasn't very comfortable, but she would do everything for her nephew. She got to the bathroom, washed her face and went straight to Abel. Doctor Namid was already in the room and gave her a hand shake. "This boy is ready to go home" he said to Janis, she nodded and looked at her nephew, proud of him, after all he passed, being such a healthy and beautiful boy.

"Thank you sir, and please thank Tara to me" she said, rushing out the nursery so she could call Jax "Jax! Abel is going out today!" she said, bursting happiness, Jax said he was going to see his son, if Janis wanted to go home and change, the boys needed her at SOA. "Okay, I'll go, congratulations my dear brother" she said to him, he thanked her. Janis got inside the nursery again, to kiss Abel goodbye. Then she rushed out the St. Tomas, back to reality, back to Samcro.

"Hey doll!" Tig said as she entered the clubhouse, she went home before, took a bath, ate the breakfast he made for her and put some clean clothes. "Did you like the breakfast I made?" he asked, worried, he knew she never eat anything in hospitals and he knew how mad she might be with him, about Opie, so he tried to make everything up with breakfast.

"Hey Tig, it was great, thanks, missed me last night?" she asked, joking, she was in a great mood, after Abel and after Chibs' messages. "Kozik called me yesterday." She said, he needed to tell him, he looked worried. "He said she didn't meant anything and he wanted me back, when I forgive him" Tig looked mad, did he lose his sense of danger? Calling Janis again? "I told about, you know…" she said, he didn't seem to know. "Scott" she added, he understanding then.

"What he said?" he asked, she didn't have any time to answer, Juice got closer to them, asking Tig about the girl from the day before. "Yeah, Jan, I brought a girl back home with me yesterday, sorry and-"she didn't let him finish, she said it was ok. "What happened, you are in a great mood!" He asked she only smiled at him and told him she would let him brag about the girl to Juice alone. "Clay wants you today at church" Tig added before she left, she nodded.

Clay said they needed money for Bobby's trial, so he talked to Alvarez, and agreed to sell the Mexicans some guns, since the Irish won't ship anything until the other month, they would sell their security surplus, Chibs and Jax were against that action, Janis stood quiet at Chibs' side. It would leave the club unprotected, but it was the only way out, so they agreed with it. They set two locations, so ATF wouldn't see it as a gun sell and Opie and Tig would pick up the cash, Jax and Clay would deliver the guns. Janis then realized what her father was trying to propose. She tried to say she wanted to go with Tig and Opie, Clay denied.

"Baby, are ya ok?" Chibs asked her, she looked worried and tired, she didn't sleep well the night before, sitting on a chair, and she was worried, Clay just sent Opie to his death. "Come here" he said, sitting her in the couch and making her cuddle to him. "Sleep my love" he said to her, seeing she was already half asleep. Janis slept on Chibs the whole afternoon. Not worrying about anything else, just completely relaxed in his arms.


	17. Chapter 17: Love, Hate, Love

**_I would love some reviews, this is being a amazing experience, hope you guys are liking it. :)_**

**_I also would love to know who you guys think Janis should stay with: Chibs or Kozik_**

**_Thanks for reading my story :D_**

Chapter 17

Act 1

Janis was waiting outside Jax's house, it was already dark and it was the first night Abel was going to pass home, so they made a welcome home party for him. Janis was apprehensive, waiting for her brother; she wanted to be the first one to hold her nephew outside that hospital. When Gemma's car parked in the street, Janis ran to the car door. "Hey mom, let me get him!" she said over excited. Wendy led her take the baby, she held Abel for a few minutes, and then she gave him to Jax, so they could enter the house. "Here, now take care of my nephew" she said to the VP, Janis knew Jax would be an amazing father, she just didn't know right now who would play the mother role, so she and Gemma are taking it for now.

"You know I will" Jax said to her, he loved Abel so much, there was no way he could be a bad father. "Now I am waiting for my nephew, I want to be a cool uncle too" he said to his sister, with a teasing grin on his face. Janis would be a great mother in his opinion, fearless, like Gemma, he wanted her to have a baby soon, he could see how she wanted one just on how she looked at Abel. "Let's go inside" he said to all his family, he stood in the front, so everyone could see the baby, they got in, everyone cheering for them, Jax and Gemma going to the center of the living room and Janis finding her place beside Chibs.

She sat with him in the couch, Tig and Juice beside them, they looked like a couple, talking and drinking together. "I would love to have one" Janis said, pointing to her nephew. Chibs looked surprised at that. "When I and Kozik were together, we always talked about kids, having a boy and a girl. I think would be fun" she confessed, Chibs looked smiling at her, he always wanted another kid too, they weren't dating, so talking about kids was weird. "Sorry, I didn't want to have the talk" she said laughing; Tig only rolled his eyes and got back to his conversation with the croweater. "Do you miss yours?" she then asked to Chibs.

"It's okay about the talk, we will have it someday, I think" he whispered in her ears. "I do miss Kerrianne, she was my whole world." He said, not wanting to prolong the subject, it still hurts him, talking about his girl that he doesn't see in years. "I'm gonna get another beer, do ya want something?" he asked her, she said no, so he got up and headed to the kitchen, before entering, he got another glimpse on Abel, such a beautiful baby, _"but not as beautiful as Janis' someday" _he thought, hoping he would be the father.

After an hour they were there, Jax and Tara had a fight, Tara going home early, Jax looked really bad for her. Janis seeing all that calls her brother to a side and asks him what is going on. "Tara wants to throw on Wendy's face that we are together, Wendy is in recover, I don't want her to feel bad, it might get her back to that shit." He said, Janis listened, not knowing what she had to say, she didn't like Wendy, she never did, but it's better to not tell Jax that. "I know what you did for her, not fighting with her after she came back, thanks" he added, Janis was surprised; she didn't fight with her because she was too sad, and not because she wanted some truce.

" Yeah, I think you shouldn't deceive Wendy either, she has to know you are not available, that you guys cannot be together again, it's worse if she has this false hopes" Janis said, her brother didn't look very happy at her statement, "I am definitely not the right person to give you love advices, my past relationship has been worse than all the ones you had, but I learned something, never keep the person you're with in the dark, it has to know everything, and never give false hopes to anyone, it hurts, Jax, I know how much." She added, her brother only hugged her, he knew she was right and he had to do something about it. When Jax left, Opie and his family were already going home; Tig went away a bit after them. "Can I talk to you?" she asked Tig, he nodded. "Where are you going?" she knew he was going to do something with Opie. "Tig, talk to me! I won't let you go to kill our friend, he is not a rat!" she was almost screaming at him. He tried to go out but she blocked the door. He pushed her away from the door, and said it's just his job. "This is my father's shit, right, that hypocrite" she said, Tig didn't answer, and just went away. Her eyes were full of tears, Tig would do it he will kill Opie for nothing. "Jax, I'm going home, I'm kinda tired" she said, and she was tired, she didn't sleep well the day before and everything happening made her stress level go to the top. "Bye Abel, see you tomorrow ok?" she said kissing the baby's forehead. She waved goodbye to everyone and went to her Dyna.

"Hey, darlin, what is going on?" Chibs said, as he followed her out of the house, her bike was at the street corner, she continued walking, until Chibs took her arm and gave a swift push. "What is going on?" he asked again, she said she was only tired, she needed to go home. "I saw ya and Tig, ya seemed to be fighting, what happened?" he asked her again in the hopes of her giving an answer. He walked her to her bike and sat with her, making her sit on him.

"Nothing, just some roommate shit, Tig breaking some rules, just that" she said, he seem to believe on that, she never lied to Chibs, this was the first time, but she knew if she told him the truth, he would go after Tig, and god only know what he would do. "Thanks" she said for him, he didn't understand what she was thanking him for. "For being such an amazing friend when I need" she said seriously."And an amazing pillow and a wonderful lover" she added in his ears. His arms were already tight at her waist, he kissed her, tenderly. She broke the kiss and started passing her fingers in his scars. "I know you must hate your scars, but I love them" she said, kissing his cheeks where the scars are, until she reached his mouth, kissing him passionately, his hands then, moving to her butt, and giving a firm squeeze, making her moan in the kiss. "I really got to go, Chibs. Unless you want to come with me." She said, he agreed to go with her.

"I'll just say goodbye to everyone and I'll meet ya here." He said, she nodded, he kissed her again, her lips were his new addiction, if he could, he would be kissing her the whole day, her whole life. She loved his kisses as well, she wanted to forget all the shit she was in and takes Chibs to be with her forever, put his crow on her skin with scars just like his. "Maybe I should just take my bike" he said, feeling how horny he suddenly was and how wet she was beneath her pants. He hurried to take his bike and met her where they here before, she hopped on her Dyna and they headed to his home. When his phone rang "Baby, it was Hale, we need to go something happened" Janis knew it was Opie, he was dead now, Tig killed him for nothing, her eyes were full of tears, Opie was like her big brother and she will not forgive Tig for this, she just can't.

They rode to the crime scene, when she saw Opie standing, looking down at the dead body. Janis was relieved Opie was fine, but who died on his place? Who that traitor Tig killed instead? Janis wasn't so relieved when she saw the body on the ground. Donna was dead, Tig killed her instead of Opie, and clearly it was a mistake made by him. Janis, seeing how her friend was like, now in the ground with is dead wife, rushed at his side and pushed him up. "This is not how you will picture her" she hugged him, as the others came into the scene. "I'm sorry big brother, I really am" she said to him, tear at both faces, she led him go when Jax and Chibs came to talk to him.

Tig and Juice arrived after everyone, Janis couldn't stop looking to Tig, her eyes black with anger, looking at him; he only lowered his head, not wanting to look at Janis. Unser gave them the information about the case, Janis only could think about their kids, staying without their mother, and Opie, staying without the woman he loves. She hugged her friend once again and went home, to her own problems.

Act 2

Janis was already at home for half an hour, when Tig arrives, the woman stood at the living room waiting for him, she prepared a whole speech to throw into his face, about how Opie's kids would now be motherless, about how Opie was going to pass with it and tell him Hale's information, he gave her at the crime scene, that Opie wasn't a rat, it was just another of Stahl's games. But all her plans went away when she saw Tig's face, he looked devastated, he barely entered the room and busted into tears. "Jan, I didn't want to kill her, I didn't." he said, his voice barely hearable. "Now Opie's kids have no mother, because of me" he said, falling into the couch and crying. Janis was in shock, Tig never cried, he was really feeling bad.

Her reaction was to take him and hug him as tight as she possibly could. "Tig, you did was wrong, but you apparently didn't want to do it, so why you did?" she didn't understand, he would do every bizarre thing her father asks him to? Or did he believe Opie was a rat and thought about killing him. She didn't know, she just let him cry his heart out, before trying to take the shit out of him again.

"I did it, it's my fault" he said after a while, she pushed his head up; so their blue eyes would look into the others. "I couldn't do it before, Clay said I should kill Opie, it was our idea, so at the gun trade, I would do it, I couldn't. At the truck, it was supposed to be him, not her. I didn't saw I killed Donna, I shot from behind, I couldn't look in his face and do it, I just couldn't" He said, tears rolling out his eyes again, she hugged him once again, there was no way she could be mad at Tig, she wanted to, but she couldn't, he was hurt, more than she ever saw him hurt.

She held him tight. "It's ok Tiggy, its ok, I'm here with you" she said, trying to make him feel better, it didn't, then he asked her to punch him, hard, "What kind of request is that?" she ask him, he said the only thing that would make him feel better, was being hit until he forgets what happened. She didn't do it, he asked her again and again, until she said fine. "I'm doing this for you." She said before giving him the first punch, it felt good, beating him, made her anger go away. She beat him, his nose was bleeding, and he got some cuts, but nothing she couldn't patch up. She sat on the table in front of him, and started cleaning the bruises, gently, so it wouldn't hurt too much. "You feel better now?" she asked him, she definitely did, but he looked just like the mess he was before.

"I do, doll, thanks" he said hugging his roommate, imagining how bad his life would be without Janis, she was the only one who didn't thought of him as a freak or that protected him without hesitating, but he led her down, he did something awful without thinking straight, he felt too shitty. "I will never do something without your consent again. You know so much more than we all, you got a amazing brain" he said to her, she chuckled at his way of praising her, she nodded to him, and got up.

"I am going to make you a tea, then I will put you to bed." She said, almost like a mother says, Tig needed someone to take care of him, and Janis would fulfill the spot gladly. "Come here" she said to him, sitting him on the kitchen chair. She made him a tea and then she put him into his bed, sitting beside him until he fell asleep, which he did a few minutes later. After that she went to her room, where she got a text message from Chibs _"I'll pass at your house, I need to talk to you"_ the words I need to talk to you made her shiver, did he thinks she has something to do with Donna's death? She waited for him for an hour, rushing to open the door, after hearing the doorbell. Chibs eyes were bloodshot; he clearly was drinking heavy things. "What happened Chibs, your text worried me." He didn't give her an answer, he kissed her deeply.

"I was thinking, after Donna's death, we need to focus on the important part of life, and you are the most important thing in my life right now" he said, holding her hands. "Let's go, I need to talk to you, just you" he said rushing out the door, she asked him to wait, wrote a note to Tig and left with him. When Chibs asks her anything, she does it; there is no way she can say no to him, she is in love with him. He parked at his house, she never been at his house, it was a legit bachelor house, everything was clean, at least, his kitchen filled with whiskey and Scotch bottles, his living room, filled with movies and an awesome tv set. "Sit here, darlin." He said to her, she sat on his navy blue couch.

"So Chibs, you are worrying me, what you want to talk about?" she asked, she was afraid he thought she had something to do with the awful thing that happened, she was afraid of him proposing something to her, she couldn't do. He gave her a soft smile, held her close to him and kissed her again deep and passionate. "I see, you want to end what you started earlier."

He nodded "But not just that. I was thinking, ya need to figure out what ya want, actually, who you want. I am willing to wait for ya, as long as it takes, but I need to know if it's worth waiting" he said to her, his words hurt her, he could see. "I love ya, Janis" he said and kissed her again.

"Chibs, I really want you to wait for me, I just don't know what to do with my life, why can't we live one day at the time and then think about this later? All I want is you; all I can think about it's you." She said to him, holding him close to her "Can you do it? I just need to forget about Kozik, I want to forgive him, and then forget my feelings for him" she said, looking down, she didn't want to admit she wants to forgive Kozik, Chibs didn't seem to mind.

"Then, let me help ya forget him" he said in her ear, pushing her even closer to him, kissing her neck and her collarbone, and then moving to her mouth, kissing her with want, she then started taking off his shirt, taking his cut off first, showing then his perfect chest, then started kissing his neck, as he took off her shirt, leaving her only with her beautiful black bra. "So we had something planed for tonight" he said, as he saw the lingerie. He lied her down in the couch and started kissing her lilac skin once again. Janis held his hair, pulling a bit; Chibs loves when she pushes his hair; he got lower, to her stomach, as he thought of what she said earlier, at Abel's party, that she wanted to have kids, then, he came back to her breasts, passing his hands to her back and unclasping her bra, throwing it at the coffee table. "I love yer tits, baby" he said to her, as he lowered his mouth and started sucking her nipples, a few seconds on each, she groaned as he nipped her left nipple, then going back to her lips, kissing her tenderly.

"I love you" she assured him again, in his lips, and looked at him, this time, really meant a lot. It wasn't her telling she loved him, saying she wanted to be with him. This meant she was going to be with him, this meant she was his, she didn't care anymore, she wanted Chibs; she needed him now and always. He looked deep inside her eyes and kissed her again, she was his now, finally. "Make love to me" she said to him, looking into his lusty brown eyes, and started taking off his belt and his pants, making him groan as his pants released his hard cock, it was so hard it hurt, she was also horny, her pussy has been wet since their leave of Abel's party. Janis wrapped her fingers in his cross chain and pulled him back to her, she needed his mouth once again. Chibs broke the kiss and got up, to take Janis' pants, she bucked her hips as Chibs pulled them out of her, reviling her body. Chibs took her close to him, but she freed from him, wrapping her hands in his hard cock and moving her wrists in a swift pace, Chibs groaned and pulled his head back, she got up to his level, not once stopping her movement in his cock. She put him down and lowered to kiss his mouth once again. "I love your taste" she said, she still could taste the whiskey in his tongue, her hips were right above his cock, he could feel her juices in him. He was close to his climax, so he took her hand off him and tried turned her again. "No, today I'm on top" she said with a grin in her face, he led her. She lowered her body, until his whole cock was inside of her, she could feel the wave of pleasure passing through their bodies, she lowered her back so she could put her breasts on Chibs' face, and he loved that! Making him howl even harder, she started to move her hips, slowly at the beginning, making it turns faster as she moved closer to her oblivion. She cum screaming and tighten around Chibs cock, he came a few seconds later, shooting his load inside of her.

"I love ya" he said to her, holding her close in his chest, he could feel how her heart beat was fast, she was happy, like she haven't been in ages, Chibs kissed her forehead. "I'm so happy you decided, my love" he said, even happier that she decided to be with him. Janis could only think she made the right choice and screamed, when Chibs took her into his arms, bridal style and took her to his room, now their room, kissing and loving her for the rest of the night.


	18. Chapter 18: Everything Changes

**_I would love some reviews, this is being a amazing experience, hope you guys are liking it. :)_**

Chapter 18

Act 1

Janis woke up the other day really early, she needed to be home before Tig woke up, she wanted to be there for him and didn't want to tell about her new relationship with Chibs right away, they wanted to let it between them for a while. She got off the bed, not really wanting to, she wanted to continue in bed with Chibs for the rest of the day, but she got up anyways, Tig needed her too much, so she got up, put a t-shirt from Chibs and went to the kitchen to drink some coffee before going home.

Chibs got up a few minutes later, not feeling his girl in his bed, _"Christ, she likes to do that" _he thought, getting up and going to the kitchen. He saw her looking for something to drink; she even looked in the refrigerator, because maybe he had some ice tea. Chibs hugged her from behind "Good Morning, my love" he said in her ear, she turned around and kissed him deeply. "Where do you think you are going?" he said as he set her free and started to take things to make her a breakfast.

"Good Morning, my love. I am going to see Tig, I'm worried about him. It looks like Donna's death really affected him… It affected all of us actually" she said, if that tragedy, provided by Tig, didn't happen, she would never choose Chibs at that moment, with all the shit she still have to deal. Although the day before ended real tragic, Janis couldn't hide her smile and her happiness, she was with Chibs now, nothing could end that. "You can go with me if you want; he probably already noticed I didn't pass the night at home." She said, as Chibs handled her the breakfast he made, some bacon, coffee and bread. "Thank you Fillip" she said smiling at him, his eyes sparkled when she called him Fillip; she loved that.

Chibs sat beside her and ate his breakfast as well, "I go with ya" he said, and then he looked in her left arm. "The gun let ya with a scar" he said touching it. "Now we match" he joked, kissing at her scar, which was in the stomach of her owl tattoo. She chuckled to his reaction. "If it was at Hedwig's face, she would be like me" he completed, passing his hands on her tattoo. She replied only kissing his cheeks. They finished their breakfast and headed to the bedroom to change their clothes. Janis started changing, but Chibs only sat on the bed, looking at her. She looked annoyed at him and asked why he was looking at her like that. "I just can't believe ya are here with me, Doll." She lowered and kissed him; he held her tight and turned her to the bed. "Ya know, I almost didn't sleep, I was too happy, seeing ya naked in my bed" he confessed with a grin, hoping she would get going by that comment. She did, but she didn't make it notable, she needed to see Tig, and fast.

"Chibs, I would love to have many rounds of amazing sex with you right now" she said, Chibs not wasting a second, slipped his fingers inside her pants, making her groan as he passed his finger tips on her already wet clit. "I- I have to go see Tig, he needs me" she said, her voice barely hearable. She didn't let him finish, she took his hands off her, and kissed a sorry kiss. "Let's go, I want to be there before he wakes up!" she said, Chibs got up, annoyed by Janis' worries with her roommate, Tig is always fine, she don't need to worry; he put on his clothes and drove Janis home, whimpering in delight as she passed her hands all over him, as he drove his Harley.

Janis rushed inside, she was worried if Tig did anything stupid, Chibs waited for them in his bike, when Janis got inside Tig's room, no one was there. "Tig! Where are you?" she screamed, not having any answer. She went nuts, looking everywhere and screaming Chibs to help her out, he entered with a paper in his hand, _"Doll, I am going to Samcro, I know you haven't slept at home, and I also know you will come looking for me, I made coffee, if you want. See you in SOA. Say hi to Chibs for me. Love, Tig" _he wrote to her, he knew her too well now, and how did he know she was with Chibs? "Did you talk to Tig?"she asked her man, he shook his head. "He knew I was with you…" she said laughing. Relieved that Tig was ok and heading back to her bedroom, so she could change her clothes, changing to a white t-shirt and some black pants."Sorry I spoiled your fun for nothing." She said kissing his lips.

"Ya made it up for me… on the bike" he said between her lips, passing his hands through her body, stopping them at his favorite place, her butt, squeezing it hard. She then said in his ears she could do much more. He grinned and kissed her once again. "Show me later today then, now we need go to work" in his voice she could hint a bit of annoyance and a bit of lust. He held her hands and led her to the garage, where their bikes were parked. "Give me yer panties" he said to her, looking lustily at her, she thought he was joking, so she hopped in her bike "Get out of there, I want yer panties." He said again grabbing her and taking her off her dyna. She got inside, Chibs following her, took off her pants and then her purple panties, handling it to him. "This will be our secret; I'll stay with this in my pocket today." He said, grinning on how wet her panties was, she pushed her pants back on and headed back to her bike, he grabbed her arm, pushing her close to him, his spare hand slipping inside her pants. "And I can do this whenever I want" he said in her ear, as he pushed two fingers deep inside of her, making her whimper and groan. "Now let's go to work" he said taking his fingers off her and walking off, like had done nothing at all. They got into Samcro a few minutes later.

"I am not getting inside to work today…" she said to Chibs, she just needed to see Tig, and she would go see Happy. She didn't go to see Opie, she thought he needed his own space; she never lost anyone like that, and it already hurt too much. Chibs didn't accept that, he almost pushed her inside, they were going to have church, and she needed to be there.

"Ya are one of us, love, ya need to go inside with me." He said, holding her hand, she couldn't get free, so she joined him. Chibs didn't know but she was going to Happy so he could do a new tattoo on her, on her left ribs and another one in her arm. They got inside of church, they were all there, but Opie, and so she sat in his chair, beside Chibs, holding his hand under the table.

Clay said about Donna being his mistake, that was why she didn't want to come, she knew her dad would say some bullshit, he was the one who planned this all and now saying he is sorry and his responsibility. They said then it must be some Mayan/Niners shit, a retaliation from the Niners. Piney got up and left, Janis looking at her father, Clay noticed she knew everything. He finished the meeting and everyone went out, but her, Clay and Tig. "Niners, right? That's your new name dad?" she asked her father, angry at him. "How could you? Opie has a family, motherless now!" she said, Clay and Tig quiet, too quiet actually.

"It was a mistake, ok?! No one can know this" Clay said to his daughter, how she knows? "We really thought Opie was the rat, I only knew he wasn't when Unser told me, I tried to call Tig, but he didn't answer, it was already done." He said, looking inside his girl's eyes, for her to know he was telling the truth. She was still angry at him, but he was hurt, so she hugged her dad, not saying anything. "Now I need you put, don't leave early today ok" he said to her she simply nodded.

"Are you better, Tigger?" she said looking at him, his face was a mess, she really beat him up. "Sorry about this" she said pointing to his face. "I didn't want to do it, you know I didn't you just made me do it" she said, a bit in despair, he hugged her tight.

"Doll, you were the one that helped me out, thanks" Tig answered her, he was really a mess about what happened, he wanted to go back in time and undo it all, but he couldn't so he had to face the consequences. "I love you" he said to her looking inside her eyes. She replied, Clay then got out of the room. "So, how was with Chibs last night?" he asked, doing a gay voice, she laughed at him. "Come on I'm asking seriously" he said sitting in the table with her.

"It was good, we are getting along well…" she said, not wanting to give him the big news, "I think I'm getting over everything that happened" she confessed to him, making him smile, finally she was getting pass Kozik, Chibs was someone much better for her, in Tig's perception.

"Guys, Rosen is here." Chibs said entering the room after half an hour, Tig and Janis laughing like old friends again. "So, yer worries went away?" he asked looking at Janis she nodded, taking his hand to hers, Tig knew then that everything between them was different, It wasn't just feelings being told, they were together now. "Let's go, yer da is waiting for us" he said taking her out of the room, Tig right behind them.

"Hey Rosen, you look hot" Janis said to the Samcro attorney, who blushed a bit, Chibs held her hand tighter, she knew that got to him, which made her grin. Rosen talked about Bobby's case, saying the witness was going to be released the other day and ATF would present their case right after, there was no way for Bobby to escape. Tig asked what he knew about the witness. Rosen said they were putting her on witness protection, which made it harder for them to get it. "Bobby took off Hefner in the building where his mistress lived right? Could it be her?" Janis asked, making the guys wonder, "Didn't anyone know about his affair?" she asked to Rosen, he shook his head. "They will take Op too, he buries Donna tomorrow" she said later in a darker voice, Rosen promised he would drag the case a bit. Rosen left, Clay gathered them in the garage, Janis propped in Chibs, his hands tight around her waist.

"Cut the PDA, ok?" Clay said, it seems like they were comfortable around the others, they knew they weren't dating, but they were definitely together. "So the whole case they have against Bobby and Opie is based on this witness. Without him they got nothing." Juice asked if they had to kill him, Tig made all his speech about rats, making Janis look mad at him.

"Wit-pro means safe house, 24 hour protection" Jax said then, the witness would have a bunch of cops protecting him, making it harder to them to get in, Clay said they had to do it for Opie and his kids, Tig added for Bobby, he was id after Opie's mistake. "We have to do this before the funeral; Op's family can't take another hit." Jax then said. They all agreed.

"The safe house is probably in San Joaquin, so maybe Trammel can help us out, Juicy, call Happy, he is in town maybe he can help too; maybe he can do some of his teaching in someone." Janis said, everyone listening with attention to her words. Clay was proud when his daughter called the shots. Jax's cell rang; it was Sack, telling him Piney went to a Niners bar in Oakland, he went looking for Laroy. Jax looked to his sister and her man and asked them to go with him, to get Piney.

Act 2

Janis, Chibs and Jax got into the Niners bar, beside Laroy, Piney had a gun in one of Laroy's man, Sack sitting beside them. Piney asked them to go away, this was a family thing, one of them killed Donna and he would revenge that. Laroy then asked what he was talking about, of course he didn't knew about this, it was Tig's mistake not a Niners. "I get him to pull off the gun; you promise we will walk out of here alive?" Laroy nodded to Jax. "Put down the gun Piney" he refused it, so Sack took it, making Piney curse.

While Laroy and Jax talked, Chibs, Sack and Janis stood at the counter. "Hey, Lady, can you give me a coke?" Janis asked, making Chibs laugh. "What? What is wrong?" she asked him, annoyed by the way he laughed at her. He said they are with a life threatening problem and she acting like in a normal bar. "Well this is a bar, I'll pay, its two different businesses" she said to him, kissing the end of his nose. She knew what they were talking about, Jax was finding out Niners didn't do it, he was intelligent, he would definitely find it out, if he already didn't.

They went back to Samcro, Jax leaving to go to the station house, maybe Hale and Unser knew something they didn't. Janis and Chibs went into the garage; they got close, working on a car that was there, she linked the wires and he worked on the mechanics of it. They looked so happy together, even in such a sad day, Gemma saw this in her office window and went talking to them. "So, Doll, I heard you didn't sleep at home yesterday" stupid Tig told Gemma, Janis and Chibs blushed. Gemma caught it right away. "Take care of my baby girl, Chibs" she said to the Scotsman.

"I will Gem, she is everything to me" he said turning to his girl and kissing her cheeks, Janis looked inside his eyes, she looked really happy, a smile never leaving her face. "But we don't want them to know yet, ya are the first to know." He said, Chibs wanted to tell the world, put a crow on her and make her his forever, but she wanted it to stay private now.

Gemma left them alone. "Nice job, hiding it" she said to him, her stern face not lasting too long as he pushed her closer and filled her with little kisses, making her laugh hard. "You know, today I was going to do my new tattoos…" she said, after catching a breath, "And I would ask Happy to start the drawing to my crow" she said to him, she knew it was too early, but last time she asked for happy to make a drawing, it was before she came back to Charming. "He would take some three months to draw it and then I would do it" she said to him, afraid of what he may think.

"That's great, love, I would love to have my crow on ya, in three months would be the perfect time" he said to her, he loved her, he knew they were meant to be, nothing was too soon, because they are going to last forever. "Jax is here" he said, looking into her mother's office, Jax seemed angry, she knew it was about Donna, she knew Jax found it out.

"I think I should go behind him" Janis said to Chibs, kissing his scars and running to her brother. "Jax, wait, what's going on?" she asked him, he only nodded to her to get inside chapel with him, she did.

"Clay killed Donna" he said, Janis only reaction was looking down. "And by the way you reacted you knew about this… Shit Jan" he said to his sister, her eyes looking desperate at him, she knew, but she didn't had anything to do with it. "Did you have anything to do with her death?" he was angry at her, which made her afraid, one of the only people she was ever afraid of.

"I have nothing to deal with this, I promise you Jax, you think Tig fought with someone at a bar yesterday? No, that was me" she said, trying to prove she was as angry about this as he was. "I would never do anything like that to Opie, he is like a brother to me" she said, her tears rolling out her eyes. As Clay entered the room, she ran out, she didn't even look at her father, she was too mad to talk to him. Chibs, Tig and Happy were already waiting for her, they were going to get the witness and she was going with them.

Janis stood inside the van while the other three got the cops down, they took the ones outside first, two sheriffs, inside was probably one ATF agent, a newcomer, not so good as Stahl. The guys called Janis, when they got the ATF agent; she got inside, wearing a mask and some loose clothes, so they couldn't identify her as a woman. "Jesus Christ!" she heard Chibs cursing, she ran fast to him, afraid there was another agent in there and all this went to hell. But no, it was something worse. The eye witness was a teenage girl, frightened in a corner. "You gotta be shittin me" he cursed again, looking into his lady's eyes. "Our witness" he said to Tig, which was right behind them.

"We can't do this, she is a teenage girl!" Janis said, no way she would let them kill an innocent 17 year old. "Maybe there is another way out!" she said, when Tig showed little support to her statement. "Stop crying! You wanted to do the right thing!" she screamed at the girl, who was annoying her. Happy entered the room, saying he could do it, Tig then said he would do it. "Tig please, I'll try to think something else, just wait a bit" she said to him, he agreed in waiting. Jax entered the scene, making them all fright, saying to Tig to take the gun down, just to push Jax's limit, he turned the gun to the girl and Jax put a gun in his head. "Tig, stop, put the gun down" Janis was desperate; she took Tig's gun from his hand. Jax then asked her to leave with Chibs and Happy "I won't" she said to him; she wasn't going to leave her brother to kill her roommate. Jax insisted, "I won't leave you two here, you are going to kill each other!" she said, Chibs then pushed her outside. "Chibs please, let me inside, Jax will kill Tigger! Baby, please" she begged her Scotsman, who simply held her.

"Come on, love, ya gotta go home" he said, taking his girl into his arms she cried and fought him, nothing worked, he was holding her tight so all she could do was cry. "Sweetheart, what's the matter?" he asked, he didn't knew Donna was Tig's mistake, so she said, they never really liked each other and they had a silly fight some day before that came into this. "Love, yer brother won't kill Tig for some silly fight! Come on, we gotta go home, I'll take care of ya." He said holding her tight, she finally yielding to him.

Act 3

Janis and Chibs were ready for Donna's funeral; she was wearing a black dress, black tights, her hair was in a beautiful braid. He was wearing a full black outfit, and his black sunglasses. "Is it wrong for me to say you look beautiful, to go to a funeral?" she asked him, as she moved out her bedroom; he was waiting for her in her living room.

"Is it wrong I say that to ya too?" he said looking at her, looking gorgeous on that rockabilly dress. "How is Tig?" he asked her, Tig was even more bruised than the day before, thousand times worse; she only said he was fine.

They got to the funeral together with everyone, she went with him in his bike; they followed the funeral car until they got to Donna's grave. After the ceremony started, Jax got there walking, he was wearing the same clothes from the day before. Tara got up and put his cut on him, it was her way of telling him she was there for him. Then he got away from everyone. After the ceremony was over, Janis went find her brother. "I knew you would be here." She said, seeing him sitting on Thomas' grave. "You know, I never knew him, but I consider him my brother, just like you are." She said to him. Jax was mad with Janis before, she didn't tell him about Donna, but now it passed, he saw it was just to protect people she loved. He hugged her tight. "I love you, my brother." She said to him

"I love you too, my dear troublemaker sister" he joked to her, finally it was all good between them. As they talked and smoked, Piney got close, handling Jax an envelope, with John's book inside.

"Time for a change" he said looking at both of them, and going away. Indeed it was time for a change, and Janis knew the big storm was even to come.

**_The next chapters I will write about things that happen in the two months gap from season 1 to season 2, I would love some requests, what you guys want to see Janis or Chibs or Kozik doing _**

**_Thanks again for reading my story_**

**_Mystery White Girl._**


	19. Chapter 19: A Day in the Couple's Life

**_I would love some reviews, this is being a amazing experience, hope you guys are liking it. :)_**

**This chapter is a little different from the others, it's focused on a day of Chibs and Janis, I wanted to do it like some little drabbles, but it didn't work... so I came back to the chapter style**

**Hope you guys like this lighter chapter :D**

Chapter 19

Act 1

Its 7:00 am, the alarm clock is ringing. Janis wakes up sleepy, after all that happen the day before, she has been sleeping in Chibs'; she left the house for Tig a bit. That way Tig couldn't say anything about their life and she liked that, he has been playing the big brother role, which annoyed Janis to hell. "Baby, its 7 am, this is our day off!" she said to Chibs, who was also waking up, looking even sleepier than she was. She turned back to his naked chest and tried to go back to sleep.

"Sorry, love, I forgot to take the alarm off" he said to his girl, as she crawled back to sleep. He couldn't help but smirk at his girl, sleeping naked on his chest, he could see, as she slept with her hair in a braid, her grin as she slept her eyes moving, her calm breathing and her cheeks red as an apple. She now only slept on his chest, tight around him, her legs knotting in his. He loved that she was now almost every day with him, and the fact that she never commented about Kozik again. They slept for another couple of hours, Chibs waking her up. "Love, time to wake up" he said to her smiling and kissing her forehead.

"Why do we have to wake up now? Can't we just stay in bed for the rest of the day?" she asked him, lazy, all she wanted was to stay at bed with him, the day before, was Donna's funeral, she didn't have much time to pass with him, she helped get everything prepared, this day, she just wanted to stay on that bed, not even getting up to get some water. She didn't wait for her man's answer, she just crawled his chest again and went back to sleep.

"Ya are a lazy wee thing, aren't ya?" he asked her, laughing, "Come on, wake up, I didn't say anything about leaving the bed." He said then with a grin in his face, as his Janis opened her big blue eyes. Chibs kissed her forehead again. "It's our only day off, in weeks to come, I believe, so why don't we pass this time cuddling in bed" he said, pushing her closer, so she could feel his erection in her. "And make ya cum over and over again" he said in her ear, nipping her neck right after. She loved how sexual he was, how he couldn't get his hands off her, it was the beginning of their relationship and more than half of the time they spent together, they were indulge their sexual appetite. The day before, one of Chibs' neighbor knocked on his door, to know if everything was alright, she was hearing screams for hours, Chibs, wearing only a towel, said it was everything fine, actually nothing could be better than it was now to him.

"Chibs, your neighbor already came here yesterday, she must hate us, give the woman a break." Janis said; Chibs looked offended by that, he wanted to have some other great round of shag with his amazing girl, and she denying it because of that old woman. "Hey I didn't mean I don't want you to make me cum all day, in fact, there is nothing I want more than you inside of me, or your tongue, or your fingers" as she said that, he did one of his favorite things to do with her, slipped his fingers inside her wet pussy. She sighed in delight as he did that, she tried to complete her thought but she just couldn't, she just had to let him do it, as his fingers met her g-spot, making her groan, her toes curl, she tried her best not to scream, but in vain. "Fillip you know I love that" she said kissing him deep, he wanted more and more "But I think today we should do something different, not related to sex.

Chibs looked at her with a grin in his face. "Love, I don't think I can do anything with ya without thinking in trapping you in the closest wall and fuck you senseless " he said kissing her lips while taking her hand and wrapping on his cock. She gave him a smirk and started pumping her fist. "See, even an innocent conversation ends like this" he said to her, feeling his orgasm breeding from inside, cursing as he shot his load on her hand. "But if you want, we can go to some movies, later to a picnic, you know, do things you enjoy" he said with a lusty voice, still from his orgasm. She nodded to him, which was exactly what she wanted to do, go out, have some innocent fun.

"Let's go to the movies then, I hear the new Batman movie is on, The Dark Knight, it has Heath Ledger as the joker, and I love him! He is my second favorite actor, only loosing for Jack Nicholson." She said, starting to over talk about her favorite saga ever, Chibs eyebrows arching as she talked about this Ledger guy. "I met him once, in New York in 2001, at the A Knight's Tale premier; he kissed my hand and signed my t-shirt. It's one of my favorite moments of my life!" she said, Chibs chuckling as he realized his girl, dangerous around weapons, without them was just like any other, "What, why you smiling like that, Danny Boy?" she said to him, as he kept a surprising smile in his scared face. "It's beautiful…" she said, passing her fingers in his scars, she loved them, it made Chibs even more beautiful.

"It's just funny, love, how ya resemble an ordinary girl sometimes, sweet, loving… and most of time, ya are so unique, so amazing." He said, she blushed at him, if anyone else said this to her she would be offended, probably would fight, but Chibs saying that, was sweet, she felt like a compliment. They stood almost the whole morning cuddled into bed, talking, about everything that happened the past months. "I thought I'd never be with ya, after I saw ya for the first time, none of the croweaters could satisfy me anymore, I could only think about ya, all day, and every day. And then I kissed ya…" he said laughing at the end. He didn't want to be in love with her in the beginning, she had an old man, she was happy, but he could not help, she was everything he ever dreamt about a woman.

"I didn't know what I felt about you, until I saw you with Emily that day. I thought you were attractive, but I didn't realize that I was in love with you, until you had the audacity of kissing me." She said laughing as well. Luann and Gemma always said she would end up in Chibs' bed someday; she never believed in that until he kissed her, she didn't see his affection and repressed hers. "I always thought you were the sexiest of them all" she said nipping his ear, "The first time I was your bike, it got me all wet, really, just for staying there with you, I wanted to get in front of you and make love to you there, in the road" she said in his ears, that got him excited again. The first time they rode together, was a day she needed to visit Abel, her dad was fixing the seat of her bike, she sewed a black leather/red seam seat and her dad was putting it in her Dyna, Chibs volunteered to take her to St. Tomas, she decided to let him drive her, she held her hands tight on him, feeling his scent for the first time, this close to her.

"I would definitely love that" he said to her kissing her again and turning, so he could be on top of her, ravishing her with little kisses, making her giggle lustily. When the doorbell rang, it was probably the neighbor again, although they weren't making noise. "I'll get that" he said kissing her again, and getting up to put some clothes, he just put on a boxers and a shirt. "It's better ya get up too, so this old bitch could see I'm not killing anyone" he said joking. She nodded anyways, putting a panties and a bra, completing her off to bed look with another of Chibs t-shirts, she loved wearing his clothes it made his smell never get off of her. Chibs went to open the door, as Janis went to his kitchen to drink some water. It was Juice on the door. "Hey brother, I told Clay I was going to take the day off today" he said, trying to explain to his friend, maybe Clay forgot, he must be pissed at Chibs.

"It's not you I'm looking for, is Janis here? Tig wanted to know if everything was fine." He said, Chibs looking surprised, how they knew about them, maybe was because Janis didn't sleep home in 4 days now, Tig knew, but the gossiper really needed to tell everyone? "He said she is passing a few days with you, after they had a fight." He said, with a grin in his face. Juice knew what was going on between Chibs and Janis, not because Tig told him, because his best friend was very happy those past days, laughing at every stupid thing and most importantly because he couldn't take his eyes off her, he looked so passionate, with so much love at Janis that there was no way it was platonic, like he used to say.

"Hey, Juicy, I'm here… I'm fine; tell my dad and Tig I took the day off too today." She said to her friend, he opened his big smile. "What Juice, I'm just passing time with a friend" she said rather annoyed with his expression, and then she checked the clothes she was wearing. She blushed, she was wearing her panties and a male t-shirt, with bruises in her neck, made by Chibs as he sucked and bit her skin, her lips were even bigger than before, sore by Chibs nips.

"Yeah, I see, hope you guys have a great time together" he said, not contenting his laughter. Chibs laughed a ironic laugh to him, pushing Janis close to him, he knew Juice had a crush on her in high school, he passed that, of course, but he couldn't stop bragging the fact he was with Janis and not Juice. He felt special, important and the luckiest man on earth. Juice waved his goodbyes to the couple; he didn't want to get between them anymore. Chibs called him again; before he could say anything Juice replied "I know, keep it a secret" he said getting back to his bike and leaving the couple alone.

Chibs hugged her from behind, as she walked to the kitchen counter again. He kissed her neck. "Let's eat something now; we have to take the road to go to Oakland, if ya insist so much in watch this Dark Knight." He said nipping her neck, where the hickey was. She almost wanted this date thing to go south, so she could stay at home, her man kissing her the whole day, but she also wanted to see this movie so much. So she started putting her cereal into a bowl. "I really thought I took ya out of that date shit." He said laughing. She shook her head and sat on his lap, so she could eat her breakfast, being ravished with kisses the whole time.

Act 2

"I really liked how ya made up to me in the way to here, love" Chibs said at his girl's ear. As they were at the road, Janis gave him a hand job, as Chibs drove the bike, riding faster as he moved closer to oblivion. She loved to do that, and as Chibs, it was hard to keep her hands away from him. "Let's go buy our tickets" he said, putting his hand on her back pocket and leading her to the ticket booth. "We want two for the Dark Knight" he said to the boy at the booth. Janis reached her pockets to pay for hers "No no no, honey, I'm paying, I'm yer man" he said to her, she led him, but got a bit offended by his macho view, she could still pay for her things, it wasn't fair with him.

"I could pay for my ticket" she said to him, annoyed. He smiled at her and kissed the end of her nose. "I'll pay for the popcorn then" she said heading to the shop, he led her pay, he saw how she looked at him, when he refused to let her pay. "Thanks for coming with me, baby" she said to him, kissing his scars. There was a lady in the line near them that couldn't take her eyes of them, Janis thought of that weird, maybe was their age gap he was 45 years old and she was 24, maybe was his scars or maybe was their tattoos. The woman got close to them and asked how long they've been together, Janis responded a few days, than the other said she never seen such a happy couple in her life, they were beautiful together. "Thanks, Ma'am." Janis said, her eyes filled with happy tears, the woman then stepped back, as they went buy their candies.

The couple got inside the movie theater and sat on the highest seats "This movie won't ever start?" he said, it was already 4pm, "I hope this is a good one, love" he said taking the chair's arm between them off, pushing her closer, she put her legs upon him and went back to her candies. The trailers started, she clued her eyes on the screen, Chibs' eyes, never leaving her. All he could think was how amazing Janis was. "Ya could look at me, at least once, for me not to feel this left out" he said after the movie ended, making a sad face, although he was just teasing her.

She kissed his lips, deep, "I'll make it up to you later, ok?" she said to him, of course he not even paid attention to him, the movie was brilliant, even Chibs liked it, she knew he liked batman movies, and anarchy, which is the joker's biggest motto. "You were even more clued to the movie then I was" she then said to him, as they got down the stairs. He said it was one of the best movies he ever saw. "That's because 99% of the movies you watch is girl on girl porn" she said laughing, he replied it wasn't he didn't need that anymore, he could picture her and Angelina Jolie having some rough weird sex. "So that turns you on? Angelina Jolie? I mean she is hot and-"He didn't led her finish, locking his lips on hers, he knew the end of that sentence would drive him wild.

"Let's go, lovely, I thought of a great restaurant we can go, if ya want…" he said, unsure what Janis would answer, of course she would love to go, all she wanted to do was staying with him. "Maybe ya want to stay for the next session." He was jealous, of what she said before, of how she watched the movie.

"My big bad biker is jealous of a dead actor?" she said, with a grin in her face. He didn't know the poor man was dead, arching his eyebrows as she said it. "I don't want anyone else, Scotty, I'm yours…" she said to him, hopping on his bike, holding him tight so he could feel her breasts. "I love you, Filip." She said to him, kissing his neck.

"I love ya too, my Janis" he said to his girl turning away to give her a little smooch. Making her giggle, he loved her laugh; it made him the happiest man alive. They went to the restaurant, back in Charming. Chibs being the perfect gentleman the whole time, pushing the chair for her, pouring her wine, they talked the whole night, holding hands and looking like the perfect couple. "Now I have another surprise." He said, driving her to the little woods nearby town. Chibs asked to Tig to help him to prepare the perfect spot for him and Janis, it had these amazing lights, really away from everything, there, Chibs put another bottle of wine, some pillows and a blanket. "I made this spot for us" he said, her eyes sparkled.

"Chibs, you didn't have to do this" she said, sitting with him, his knees in each side of her, "This is perfect, Filip, I loved it" she said, throwing her head back, so she could kiss him. Then she saw in a tree it was written _"I see friends shaking hands, saying 'how do you do?' But they are really saying' I love you'" _she wondered who put that there. "That was your idea?" she asked to him pointing to the lyric. He shook his head, saying it was already there, that's why he loved this spot so much. She turned to face him, kissing him the whole night, making love to him, being bathed by the stars.


	20. Chapter 20: Kozik

**_I would love some reviews, this is being a amazing experience, hope you guys are liking it. :)_**

_**This is another chapter placed in the gap between both series.**_

_**Tomorrow I'm gonna try to post the first episode of my prequel. **_

_**thank you all for the great reviews and for reading my story.**_

Chapter 20

Act 1

It has been three weeks, since Donna's funeral. Opie was gone, travelling, Clay and Juice were in a protective run, Tig was at another run and Piney at the cabin; letting only Jax and Chibs at the club. Clay now was aware of his daughter's new relationship; he sat with Chibs the days before and made his typical fathers talk, saying his girl was really important and if he did anything with her, he would have the consequences. But Clay never found out what made Janis break up with Kozik, but he suspected Kozik did something really fucked up, he knew how much she loved him.

These days everyone was out was really quiet, Janis working everyday on her father's TM, Chibs and Jax with her, the club didn't have anything serious to deal with, the only thing they were called was for expulsing a drug dealer from Charming. Those days were almost boring, the only thing letting it fun for Janis was her man, they were still on the 'getting to know' phase, every touch was a new feeling, everything was new to them. Chibs was passing the nights on Janis apartment, Tig was out, so they could do anything, one of the days, they did a bet, Janis lost, so she had to stay naked the whole day, for Chibs amusement.

The day before Tig came back from his run, Janis was enjoying her final day with Chibs at her house, she loved passing time in his house, but her home was different, it was always better. Janis was still in bed with Chibs when her phone rang. "Chibs, please answer that for me" she said with a sleepy voice, was only 6am and Jax or Gemma already calling her. Chibs answered the phone, asking the person on the other line what happened and then handling the phone to his girl, "Hello?" she said, staying a few minutes without saying anything else than Hm, she looked worried, stressed "Yeah, I'll be right up" she said, rushing out of bed and putting the first clothes she could find.

"Love, what happened?" Chibs asked, worried; was something with Jax, Gemma or Abel? He rushed out of bed and held her by the shoulder "Tell me what is going on!" he said, he realized then her eyes were filled with tears. "Baby what is going on, is it Abel?" he asked, there was nothing in the world she loved more than that little boy. She didn't answer anything and rushed out the bedroom.

Chibs started to follow her; she turned "Chibs, leave me alone for one second!" she yelled, Chibs saw that something really bad has happened, letting his girl go, she hopped in her bike and a few seconds later he couldn't even see her on the street.

Janis got inside the St. Thomas hospital, running to the receptionist. "You are Ms. Janis Morrow?" the woman asked, she nodded, "He is in the forth room, down the east wing." The woman then said, a nurse took Janis to the room. Inside, was Kozik, broke down, his nose, his arm and two ribs broken, according to the doctor later, it almost drilled his lung, and cuts in his whole face. "He was left here in the morning, in front of the hospital; he said he didn't remember who did this to him, when we asked if he had any relatives in town, he mentioned you." The nurse said to Janis, whose eyes didn't leave a passed out Kozik not even once.

"Yes, I'm his… hum… ex-girlfriend" Janis answered; she didn't knew what to call her. "I'll stay with him now, don't worry." She said to the nurse, who left closing the door really cautiously, so Kozik didn't wake up. "What Tig did to you, my starlight" she said, her tears rolling down her face; of course this was Tig, he was just waiting the perfect opportunity to take Kozik down. She pushed a chair closer and sat beside the bed, took his good hand into hers, she couldn't believe what Tig did to him, but, how Kozik ended up in Charming, is Tig in Charming yet? She didn't move for the next two hours, until Kozik woke up. "Hey baby, how are you?" she said to him, with a tender voice, still holding his hand tight.

"Where am I, Janis, what are you doing here?" he said, his voice was low, he looked doped, numb, her eyes filled with tears, seeing how much pain he was feeling, he couldn't even breathe properly. "Hew, my black rose, don't cry, I'm here, I'm good" he said to her, holding her hands tighter, to assure her he wasn't going anywhere else. "I'm sorry" he said then to her, looking into her teary blue eyes. "I didn't say this before, I'm sorry for cheating on you" he said with a weary voice, tears rolling his face too.

"Hey, don't think about that… I forgive you" she said to him, the words bursting out of her, she needed to forgive him after that, he was broke down on a bed because of her, how couldn't she forgive him. "This was Tig right?" she asked him then, moving her chair closer to him, kissing his cheeks and seeing the new tattoo he made inside his arm, a black rose, her favorite kind of flower and his nickname to her. She passed her hand in the rose, and then kissed his hand.

"I don't remember, baby, I-"he said, but she didn't believe him, he looked deep inside her eyes, she could see the pain in him. "Yes, this was Tigger" he said, the words cutting through, he didn't want her to know her best friend beat him up. "He called me to Charming, said something happen to you, I came running and when I got to the location, he started punching me, I didn't shot back, I took every hit; I know how much I deserved" he said then to her, her heart was filled with sadness, she never wanted to see him like this, again. "Don't cry, Janis, please" he said, freeing his good hand and cleaning her tears. She never realized how she missed his hand on her skin again. "I heard you have someone new" he then said to her, trying to catch up, even if it was painful.

"We talk about this later, let you heal first" she said to him, with a smile on her face. She clearly didn't forgot him, didn't moved past all they had together. The door knocked a few minutes later, Janis got up to answer; it was Chibs. "Hey, Chibs, let's talk outside" she said closing the door, letting Kozik alone. "Love, what are you doing here?" she asked him, kissing his lips.

"I was worried, Janis, I thought something bad happened to Abel, or Jax or any of the guys. But I never thought ya would run out the house for this scumbag." Chibs was clearly angry at her, how did she leave him, for this one that only gave her trouble and pain. "I can't believe ya yelled at me because of this piece of shit" he then said, she didn't know what to do, she looked desperate at him, she needed a hug, a shoulder to cry on, and Chibs didn't gave her that, instead yelled at her in the middle of the hospital.

"Chibs, I can't deal with your jealous shit right now. You know what happen to him? Tig happen to him, he almost died! Because of me! If you can't accept me taking care of him, leave, please." She said, Chibs was too mad at her, so he turned his heel and left. "Great, you are amazing during the tough time, you really know how to help me out!" she said, making him comeback. "You think I'm happy to be looking for him, newsflash sweetheart, I'm not! But I have to, is my job." He didn't say anything, turned again and left her again. "Take your shit of my apartment before I go back!" she yelled at him, she needed time, to cope with everything. Janis then went back inside Kozik hospital room, her tears now tripled. She sat on the chair again, put her head on her hands, she didn't want to look at anything, it was her first fight with Chibs; she didn't know what to do now.

"Janis, what's wrong?"Kozik asked his girl, she looked even sadder than before, he felt unable, he couldn't help her, and in fact he thought she hated him, only taking care of him because she felt pity. "If you need to go, I'll be fine here, sweetheart" he said, she shook her head; he needed her more than Chibs. "Your boyfriend needs you, go talk to Chibs, I won't go anywhere else" he said his voice with pain, mainly in the word boyfriend. She looked at him, in pain for what he said too. "Go" he added, she gave him a little kiss and got out of the room, without saying anything, she couldn't say anything.

Act 2

Janis got back to her home, Chibs was sitting on the couch, he was crying, she could see by the way his eyes were swollen. She didn't say anything; she just sat beside him and looked at him, deep inside his perfect brown eyes so he could see how much pain she felt for fighting with him.

He also didn't say anything at first, just held her tight, making her burst into tears. "I'm sorry, love." He said, hugging her tighter. "I didn't want to fight with ya, I never want to make ya cry, never" he said to her, she looked to him and gave a weak smile. "I know ya need to take care of him. You chose me, but you still love him." Chibs said to her, he knew she loved him, he knew she wouldn't trade him for Kozik again, but he also knew she loved Kozik, more than she would ever love him. Since she was 16 years old she's been with him, Chibs felt like the other, like he didn't deserve stealing Janis from Kozik.

"Filip, I love _you_, forget about Kozik, I do love him, but as something that passed, the same way you love your ex-wife. You are everything to me, you are the only thing I care, the only thing that makes my life worth living" she said to him, holding his hands, she meant everything she said, she still loved Kozik, but that was gone, she wouldn't go back to him, no matter how much her heart asked her to go back to him. Her heart was divided, he wanted Chibs and Kozik. She decided to stay with Chibs, she will stay with him.

Chibs took her hands and kissed her knuckles, making her smile, this time, a real smile. "I love you, Janis Morrow" he said to her, kissing her deeply. "I want you to go back to the hospital now, Kozik needs you." He said, he now knew she loved him, he felt secure to send her back.

"Are you sure? You won't go back screaming at me?" she asked him; before he could answer she was already up, bringing him up too. "I love you, Filip Telford" she said, her mind wondering if she would ever be Janis Telford, she wanted that now, more than she wanted to be Janis Kozik. "Bye, Love, I'll be back by night, if Tig comes here or to TM, send him to me" she said, she was going to have a real talk with Tig, he couldn't do this to her, to Kozik.

Janis went back to the hospital, where Kozik was trying to get up from bed. "Jan, you are back! Did you and Chibs set everything up" he was happier for her comeback than he thought he would be, just seeing her face, made him happier, feeling her soft skin in his hands, looking into her amazing blue eyes.

"Yes, how did you know I was seeing Chibs?" she never said the word dating; she hated that word as much she hated the word boyfriend now. He didn't answer her straight away, he just stood looking inside her eyes, he could know what she was thinking just by how she looked at him, and she looked lost.

"I saw how he looked at you, so happy just to look at you, even happier when you opened your perfect smile to him. He is mad you are here taking care of me, I would be as well, and he loves you." He said, looking to her, his words made her smile; she never paid attention in the way Chibs looked at her. "It's the same thing I feel, that's why I know" he said to her, a hint of sadness in his voice. Her smile made him realize she would never go back to him; she had a new old man, now she had someone that loved her as much as he does. She felt sad, seeing her former boyfriend, so depressed, so hopeless. The last time she saw him like that, he was at the same hospital, half dead after having a drug overdose, it was when she first kissed him, the first time she told him what she felt, she was 16 years old, he was 35. Clay forbidden them to see each other until she was legal, they continued being good friends until weeks before her 18th birthday, when he claimed her, his.

She stood with him until night, when she decided to go home, to her man. "Bye Herman, get better ok? I still want that trip to Disneyland" she said, he promised her trip to Disney when they were still dating. That made him smile, nodding at her. "I love you" she added, he replied the same way. When she got out of the room, she saw Tig waiting for her in the hallway. "Did you come to see if you did a good job?" she asked her roommate, Tig tried to answer her, but she kept spitting words at him. "If you wanted to hurt me more than you did the last month, congratulations! You didn't need to do that; I already had my vengeance with him!" she said at last, crying, he put her seated in a bench near them.

"I did this for you, ok, I thought that shithead needed to feel at least a bit of what you felt after what he did. If I wanted him to feel the same way, I would probably kill him." Tig confessed, he felt bad that beating Kozik affected Janis this much, but he had to beat him he had to revenge for her."You are like my little sister, I need to protect you" he said kissing her forehead and holding her hand, he was going to take her home, to the man that really loved her.

"He was more hurt that that, before" she said to Tig, as they went to their bikes, "I told him I was seeing Chibs. Sometimes, Tig, words hurt more than punches, your punches eased the pain he felt." She said to her friend, who now looked at her with a sad face. She hopped on her bike and turned it on. They got at home, Janis was still pretty pissed with Tig, but just at the sight of Chibs, who was waiting in front of their apartment, and her problems seemed to go away, her face lightened up, a smile emerged and her eyes sparkled again. She not even got inside the apartment, taking only a few things and hopping on her man's bike. Janis hugged Chibs and then she was happy again.


	21. Chapter 21: Chibs and Goodbye

**_I would love some reviews, this is being a amazing experience, hope you guys are liking it. :)_**

_**Who haven't seen yet, I posted the first chapter of my prequel "Russian Roulette" **_

_**Hope you guys like my stories. :D **_

Chapter 21

Act 1

"So, what you think?" Janis asked Chibs, as she entered inside the house. She's been out the whole day, she went to the hairdresser, she decided to change her hair, putting some red highlights on it and she also went shop for Chibs birthday present, his birthday was the next day.

"I love it, love" he said, not sure why she asked him if he liked her new do, he loved everything in her; no matter how much she changes. "Ya are always the most beautiful girl, no matter what color yer hair is" he said to her, she then told him why she used to dye it black. "Honey, I would love to see ya with blue hair" he said laughing, she loves different hair colors, but now she thinks she is old for that. "Ya are not old for things ya like, I'm old, ya are a kid" he said, she never thought he was old, he was just perfect, his age was perfect.

"Thanks, love" she said, giving him a little smooch. "I'm so tired, I'm going to bed, are you going to stay here?" she asked, she wasn't so tired, she was just planning the perfect day for Chibs tomorrow, and for everything going as planned, she needed to refuse sex and everything related today. "Bye, my lovely Scotsman" she said, giving him another smooch.

"Hey, where ya think ya are going? I've been waiting for ya the whole day, don't ya remember what ya promised" he asked, this day she woke up with him down on her, making her seeing stars as his tongue worked her clit. They've been together for almost 3 months now, and sex was still something new for them, they still were figuring out little erogenous zones, that made sex even more interesting.

"No, I'm not" she said going to the bedroom and closing the door, Chibs followed her and when he got into the room, she was already laid in the bed, looking sleepy. "I'm just too tired" she said, trying not to grin. He took off his clothes and got into bed with her, surprisingly she was clothed, in these months they been together, there wasn't one day she slept fully clothed. "Good night my love." She said to him, turning to the other side to pretend she was sleeping.

Chibs couldn't believe, his girl was rejecting him, for the first time, the days before, she passed taking care of that scumbag ex-boyfriend, and now she came home not even caring about him, did he say something to her, does she still want to be with him? Chibs tried to cuddle in his girl while she sleeps, as he wrapped his arms around her, he heard an ouch, immediately taking his arms off her, he forgot she done her new tattoos, a pirate skull in her ribs and the Black Flag symbol in her shoulder. "Sorry, love" he said, she was really sleepy now, so she just turned and crawled into his chest. Chibs stood awake the whole night, thinking on what happened to his lady, just at his birthday time.

The other day, Chibs woke up really early, only sleeping for two or three hours, he was tired, but it was his birthday, so he tried to wake Janis up. "Chibs, I'm sleeping, go back to sleep" she said to her man, he tried to wake her again, this time putting his hands on her breasts and squeezing a bit. Janis just took his hands from her. "Baby, I want to sleep." She said, turning away from him and going back to sleep.

"Christ, what did I do to ya, woman? Today is my fucking birthday!" he asked, turning his back to her and trying to go back to sleep, he was pissed with her, how can she do this to him! He always did everything to her, that was one of the things he hated about his birthday, never seemed to work for him at this time of the year. He finally went back to sleep, when he felt some kisses in his neck.

"Wake up sleepy head" she said, he slept for more two hours, she saw he didn't sleep that night, that's why she didn't want to wake up, so he could sleep a bit more. She ravished him with small kisses, through his neck and chest. "Happy birthday, my love" she said to him, kissing him passionately. He wasn't so mad at her anymore, she did it all to him, she needed him mad at her, so the moment looked even more special. She hopped on him, her mouth never leaving his. He started taking her shirt off; she stopped him, and then broke the kiss and started to undress slowly, one inch at the time. Chibs loved when she did it, stripping her clothes just for him, made him feel special and it turned him incredibly on.

"Oh I love ya" he said, when she took her shirt off, revealing her tattooed body, her tattoos were also a turn on to him, she looked even more beautiful with them, and also revealing her big breasts, which his hands immediately met, squeezing and playing with her nipples. She rode him the whole morning; she thought it would be a good start for his birthday celebrations. "Honey, this was amazing" he said to her, after their awesome rounds, he making her cum multiple times in the last one.

"It's just the beginning today, Filip" she said to him, kissing his nose, before getting up. "I'm gonna take a shower." She said to him, she needed at least an hour truce, before she could have any sex again. She planed other things for their lovely day. She got inside the bathroom and Chibs followed, she took her bath as he washed his teeth, trading places later. "Do you like my new tattoos?" she asked him then, she hopped he did, she loved them, not as much as she loved her guitar tattoo, that was still her favorite.

"I loved, baby, I love the fact ya like skulls, like I do. It's a rare thing for girls" he said to her, laughing, she loved skulls she had a dozen around her home with Tig. "I love my birthday so far" he said to her. "Most of them, I am really sad, they make me remember when I was with my baby Kerrianne" he confessed. She hugged him and gave a kiss in his forehead. "This is the first one I'm truly happy. Because of ya." He said to her, her eyes were teary, for what he said, she never thought she was that important to him.

"I'm happy too. Come on we have a lot of things to do today. We still have to work this afternoon!" she said, her plans were all ready, while they worked in TM, Gemma, Tig and Half-Sack were preparing Gemma's house for the surprise birthday bash. Chibs hated birthday parties, but Janis wanted so much do one to him, so he could see how much their friends loved him. "Let's go grab some lunch and go to our work" she said to him. He got ready and waited for her outside; when she got out she was holding a wrapped paper with a letter upon it. _"To the best boyfriend ever! Chibs, I love you" _she handled the present to him. He opened. It was a picture of them in their special spot, a scarf and another letter. He thanked her before opening the letter. "Honey, open the letter." She said to him. He opened it. His eyes went to tears after he saw the writing. It was his daughter's. "It was really hard, convince Kerrianne to write it. She was afraid Jimmy caught her. But she did it and sent it to my apartment, so I could deliver to you at your birthday." She said.

Chibs' tears rolled through his face as he read the letter sent by his daughter. She wrote about her life in Ireland, how she met Janis, and how she missed her father. She also wrote about her mother. Janis didn't read the letter; she thought it was a personal thing, although Chibs wanted her to read. "Baby, this is the best present I've ever won" he said, hugging her tight and taking her out of the ground. "I loved the scarf and the photo too." He said, looking tenderly at their photo together, she was laughing, looking to him and he was looking at her with so much love in his eyes. "Thanks, my love." He said, before he kissed her again.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, I'll have to wear glasses again" she said, looking sad, she used glasses for almost 16 years, she was born short-sighted, when she was 17, her problem healed, but now it came back. "I'll probably use contacts too, I'll look better." she said, he laughed at her worries, she didn't need to worry about looking good to him; she would be beautiful anyways.

"Honey, don't worry about that, ya are the most beautiful woman in the world to me" he said, all her worries going away at that moment. "Let's go to work, or yer dad is going to kill us both." He said, hopping on his bike. She surprised him as she joined, she felt good riding with him; she felt like she was his Old Lady.

Act 2

Janis was already back at home, getting ready for what Chibs thought to be an intimate dinner just for the two. Chibs was taking a shower, when she decided to call her mom to see if everything was ready. "Mom, how will I drive him to your house?" she asked, that she didn't think before. Gemma said for her to tell him, she needed to pick something at her mother's. "That might work" she said as Chibs left the bathroom, with only a towel wrapped in his hips, he asked who was at the phone. "It was my mommy; she wants us to pass at her house before going to dinner. I think she wants to give you her present." She said, blushing, he nodded. "It won't delay our dinner I promise" she said, giving him a smooch and entering the bathroom, to finish her makeup.

She was ready half an hour later; Chibs was already inpatient, sitting on the couch. She was almost living with him now; her stuff already had their place in his apartment. "Love, you look beautiful" he said, looking at Janis who was wearing a black and red rockabilly dress, with a corset, showing even more her little waist and black leather stilettos. She just looked at him, her eyes saying 'you too'. He held her hand and took her out of his house. She jumped on his bike and waited as he locked everything up. He pushed her closer to him, so she could be more comfortable on his bike, she held him tight as he turned it on and drove towards Gemma and Clay's home.

When they got there, Janis was impressed on how they hidden the bikes and cars, the lights were all off, only lights on were the living room's. Gemma thought in everything. Chibs was trying to move fast, so they wouldn't lose their reservations in the restaurant Janis booked. Although she never booked any restaurant, the party was her plan in months, even before they started dating. Chibs knocked on the door, Gemma answered, wishing him a happy birthday. Janis got in and got even more surprised than Chibs was. Gemma didn't make a birthday party to Chibs, but a romantic dinner for them, outside, near the trees. Janis loved it, Tig and Gemma prepared the lights, put candles everywhere. Half Sack set the table up, with a beautiful table cloth, with black roses. Gemma chose her favorite wine, made some delicious pasta for them. Janis and Chibs eyes were in tears. It looked perfect for them. "I decided to make things a little different, Jan, I hope you like as much as the one you planed." Gemma said. She wanted to make something special for the couple, they suffered a big hit lately, with Kozik coming back, and Gemma thought that this would help it all come back to how it was.

"I loved it mom, even better idea than mine." She said, kissing her mom in her cheeks. "Love, I've planned a great birthday party to you, with everyone coming" she said to Chibs, his eyes never leaving the things Gemma prepared for them. Then he looked at his mother in law and gave her a hug. Gemma then, got inside, leaving the couple alone.

"Everything looks perfect, love" the Scotsman said to Janis. "Every second ya surprise me, everything makes me even more in love with ya" he said to her, sitting closer to his girlfriend. Janis looked above, to the stars; it was perfect, everything, being there with Chibs, holding his hands, looking inside those chocolate eyes. "I love ya, Janis" he said, meaning even more than he said before, he now knew she made him happier, this dinner, the letter from Kerrianne and that picture of them together, everything was perfect. "I just don't know what an amazing gal like ya, sees in an old bastard like me" he joked, making her laugh.

"I love you, Filip, even if you are an old bastard!" she said laughing. "You are not old, you are perfect to me. Never say that again, ok" she said, kissing his lips, she didn't care about age, she lived with older people her whole life, in school, in the club, her boyfriends… everyone was older than her. "Age is just a number, love, what matters is what we have inside" she said, touching his chest, where she could feel his heart beating fast, passing her hands to his scars, kissing them and then going back to his mouth.

The dinner lasted for hours, they talked for hours, laughing, looking like a perfect couple. Chibs could only think that was the perfect place for him to propose to her someday, when Fiona accept their divorce. Janis didn't seem to know he was still married with the Irishwoman, she always called her Chibs' ex-wife, and if she knew he was still married, he thought she would never choose him, she hated the fact that Kozik was with another woman, maybe she could think it was the same thing. Chibs then tried to take these thoughts away. He wanted only to think how perfect the night was, and how much his love for Janis has grown.

They went home, tired, but excited at the same time, looking to each other, their love never been so grand, they never felt anything like this before; their hearts seemed to be exploding in happiness. Janis never heard the words I love you this much, and she never said it so much either. She then remembered about her former boyfriend. He was leaving in the other day, she then felt sad for his leaving, and she wanted him to stay in Charming, with her, as friends. Chibs got inside the house and in a swift move took Janis to his shoulders, she screamed and laughed, happiness came back to her again, and he then put her in the bed and made love to her, loving each piece on her body over and over again.

Act 3

Janis was working at the TM lot with Chibs and the rest of Samcro, when Piney showed up with Kozik; he was staying at the cabin with the old man until he was good enough to travel. Janis looked happy, seeing that her ex-boyfriend was getting better. Kozik called Janis into the corner; he wanted to thank her for everything she did to him. "Janis, you were an angel to me, when I couldn't ask anything else to you, you surprise me once again" he said to her, tears formed in his eyes. He never thought she was going to stay at his side, not after all that happened.

"What we've passed through is more important to me than what you did. I will ever take care of you, like I did when I was 16, like I did when I was 23 and like I did now. Nothing will change that." She answered him, hugging him. Everyone was inside the SOA clubhouse, letting only them outside. "Nothing will change the fact I love you, Starlight" she said to him, as she hugged him tight. She still loved him that fact would never change; no matter how much she loves Chibs.

"I love you too, my Black Rose." He said, freeing himself from her hug. "Can I ask you something?" he said to her, she nodded, smiling; she would do anything to him. "Kiss me" he said, she looked surprised by his request. "One last time, so I can remember your taste for the rest of my life." He said to her, after that she couldn't held back, she kissed him, gently first, then it turned to a needy lusty kiss. She broke it then, he looked at her "Thank you." He said, her heart was broken for his leave, she wanted him to stay, be her friend, be around her, and how could she live the rest of her life without him, without her starlight. She cried as Kozik left Charming. All she could think was if this was the last time she saw him.


	22. Chapter 22: Make Your Mind

_**I would love some reviews, this is a great experience to me**_

_Give me some request, of what you want to read about Kozik and Jan or Chibs and Jan :D_

Chapter 22

Act 1

Janis couldn't sleep the day Kozik left, not just because she couldn't stop thinking about their kiss, how great if felt having his mouth back on hers, but also because Chibs didn't stop snoring. "Chibs please stop!" she said, trying to turn to the other side. As she turned, he hugged her, making his snore even louder in her ears. She then took him away from her, took her pillow and went to the living room, so she could sleep on the couch, sleeping there for a couple of hours.

"Love, why ya are not in our bed?" Chibs asked his girl, after his countless attempts to wake her up. He tapped the bed beside him, where she should be, and didn't feel her, so he immediately got up and went to see what was wrong. "Janis, what's wrong?" he asked her again, since Kozik came back she's been acting weird, this was the second time she left him alone at bed, he didn't know what was wrong.

"Chibs, you snore…" she said to him. "I couldn't sleep. I think you were just too tired, this was the first time you snored; I just couldn't hear it no more." She said, hoping that he didn't get offended, she hated to leave him in bed, but she was tired, the past days had been crazy, she just wanted a quiet night. "Sorry, my love" she added, feeling bad.

Chibs smiled at his girl, he didn't know he snored. "Its ok sweetheart, I know it's bad. Sorry" he said, feeling bad that he took her sleep away. "If ya didn't wear me out, I wouldn't be so tired" he said with a grin in his face. They sex life was amazing, their relationship already needed some fix, but the sex, there was nothing to complain.

She smiled at him, as he sat with her on the couch. All her tiredness seemed to be gone, it reminded her the first time they slept together, on her couch. She cuddled to him, he hold her tight. "Chibs, I love you" she said to him. It looked like he needed to hear that. "No matter what happens, I will love you forever." She said it was her way to showing him her love towards him was bigger that what she felt for anyone else. It was bigger than what she felt for Kozik, she was mature now, and she knew what she wanted. Of course Kozik still had effect on her, he was her first love and she's been with him for years. But Chibs was what she wanted now, she could see herself married to him, with kids and with everything else she ever wanted.

"I love ya too, my dear, more than anyone else" he said, he knew she loved him, he just felt jealous that Kozik was around. He could see the impact he has on her. What Chibs couldn't see was the impact he had on her, how he made her happier than anyone else in the world. "I think I got a little jealous of ya taking care of yer ex" he confessed than, she laughed at him and kissed his cheek.

"I saw that, we even had our first fight!" She said to him, laughing on him. "You don't have to be jealous. I would never trade you for anyone" she said. She kissed his scars again and looked deep inside his eyes, so he could know she was telling the truth.

He then took her off the couch. "Let's go back to bed, sweetheart, I know ya are sleepy" he said, seeing how fuzzy from tiredness her eyes were. She let him lead her to the bed, not once her eyes leaving him and a smile leaving her face. He put her back to their bed, she crawled in his chest, falling asleep seconds later. Chibs watched her sleeping for a couple of hours, she looked so happy to be with him, she passed her hands on his chest and sighed as he hold her tighter.

The other day, Janis got up early; Chibs wasn't at her side so she went looking for him. He was taking a shower, she entered the bathroom. "You always bitch about me letting you alone in bed, now you do the same?" she said. Her body was aching, she didn't know why, maybe was for sleeping in the couch. Chibs was taking a shower and answered he wanted to show her how it was frustrating waking up alone, she laughed at that, but that wasn't the real reason; he was feverish, he's been with a beginning of a flu since his birthday, she then took off her clothes and entered in the shower with him.

"Honey, I'm sick! Ya shouldn't do this" he said to her, she did not care; she wanted to be there with her love. She gave him a smooch and started to wash her body. "Ya are a horny wee thing ya know" he said to her, she just gave him a grin.

"Who said to you I want sex right now?" she asked to him, he grabbed her making her scream and laugh. "My back hurts" she said to him, after her led her go. Chibs turned Janis and started doing a massage on her back, it felt great, her pain going away. He did a massage at her for a few minutes, massaging her back and kissing her neck. "Chibs you are the best masseuse" she said to him, aroused by his hands working on her back.

"Good ya like it love" he said to her, trapping her on the wall. He started to kiss her, everywhere he could. "Ya even made my malaise go away" he said, feeling how excited she was by passing his hands on her thighs. He then took two fingers and thrust deep inside of her, making her moan, almost like a kittens purr. He felt so good for giving pleasure to his girl, she moaned louder each time he thrust his fingers deep inside her, touching her g-spot. "Ya sound like a sexy kitten" he said to her, before he kissed her mouth, his teeth nipping her lower lip, making it taste a bit like blood. She tried to say then she wanted him inside of her, grabbing his ass and pushing him closer. He understood, took his fingers from inside of her and thrust deep inside her tight pussy. She was as tight as a virgin and always joked it was exercises she did, when Chibs asked how that was possible. "I love ya" he said, before he shoots his load inside of her. They weren't using condoms anymore; she used the pill and never took medications, so they knew it was safe.

"I love you too" she answered him, after she came as well, hard, screaming as loud as she could. "We have to meet those Irish bastards today, right" she said, not really wanting to go, she wanted to stay at home, and take care of her sick boyfriend.

Everyone from the club said Chibs soften Janis a bit, she was staying more at home, she started to bitch about their Friday parties again and she was sweeter, to everyone, the guys said she was becoming more girly. She hated that they said that, but she had to admit, she was becoming almost a normal woman, all she could think was what she would do for dinner for Chibs, what they would do the next weekend and she hated this.

"Yes, love, we have to see the new guns. Ya have to go, yer dad wants ya there" he said to her, she nodded, taking her bath towel and wrapping on her body. He did the same, as they headed to their room. She put a jeans and some high heels "I would stay looking at ya dressed like that forever" he said to her, as she put the bra. She laughed and kissed him. He was wearing some winter clothes, she made him use a sweater, and the scarf she gave him on his birthday, purple, he loved it, the picture, he put on his side of the bed and the letter never got out of his cut. Janis finished dressing up while Chibs waited for her on the living room. "Love, we are going to work, ya don't need to look stunning for those Irish pricks" he said, looking how gorgeous she was.

"I'm dressed for you, not for them." She said, blinking an eye to him, as he made her turn, so he could see her whole outfit. "And thank you, Bobby is coming today, so I wanted to look good for his party." she said, as they left Chibs' home. She waited for him, as he closed all up. They had to go to Caracara and as they were at work, Janis did not go bitch ride with Chibs, she went on her own Dyna.

Act 2

Janis went check if they weren't followed, as Chibs and the other got on Caracara, she looked thought the whole ride twice, and then she decided it was safe to go back to the warehouse. When she got there, Clay, Jax, Tig, Juice and her man were already testing the guns. "I said for you to wait for me!" she said, kissing her dad on the cheek. Half-Sack was looking at the shooters, she stood beside him. "One day will be you shooting the guns Kippy" she said to him, holding his waist.

"Do ya work with them now?" Cammy asked Janis, she nodded smiling at him. "Good for ya, sweet, this is my son, Eddie" he said, she shook the boy's hand; he was a very handsome guy, probably her age. "He is a great kid, really smart, I hope ya like him" he said, Janis then caught what Cameron was trying to do.

"He seems like a nice kid." She said smiling, as Eddie walked away. "I'm dating Chibs now" she said, waving to her man that was shooting the targets. "Three months now" she added, smiling proudly at her man. Half-Sack started to trade the aims when Janis took the gun from Juice and shoot close to the prospect. "Sorry, Kip, but it was fun" she said, Clay then called everyone inside, but before they went, Tig and Chibs reacted what Janis did, she laughed as Sack yelled for them to stop.

"This is not our business" Tig said, as Cameron explained to them about their new gun pipeline, the guns would come assembled, which pissed the club off. Cammy then said the IRA needs more money, to support their cause, and the SOA would provide that. Clay then said they only sell wholesale.

"We both now you have an ATF target on yer back. Ya think is safe filling this new space with illegal gun parts?" Cammy asked, trying to win the deal, Jax asked what he would do. "We sell ship and store. You load your settle back and deliver. Charger to charger, give ya 20%" Clay said he makes 60% assembling their own. "We'll let you talk it through." He said, leaving the guys alone.

"Its bullshit, they still got access to their Russian surplus." Chibs said, Janis was beside him, his arms wrapped tight around her, to show everyone she was his. "They are just trying to stonewall us so we can play along, McPricks" Chibs hated every Irish that came into his way.

"He is right about the feds" Juice said, Janis agreed with him. "Doesn't matter what dummy corp. we use or how far off the grid we are, if ATF puts a tail in anyone of us, we are going to lead them right back here." He said, Janis agreeing with him once again. Clay asked what Jax thinks about it, Jax agreed with Juice too.

"You got us our Russian guns to keep the business in Oakland intact. Use your facility to store and assemble. And we will deliver it around the coast. But MC Express will cost you 30%" Jax said to the Irishman, Edmund decided to enter the negotiation, offering 25%.

"28% and the Russian stock." Janis said, entering the negotiation too, Cameron and the rest looked surprised that she decided to help the VP out. Cammy agreed with her terms. Jax tried to convince the guys about it, Chibs mainly, he didn't look happy that his girl agreed with this gun deal. Clay called a vote, Tig, Juice and Jax voted in favor, so Jax and Janis won. "I know you hate them, I just wanted to do something good for the club" Janis said to Chibs, as everyone left the warehouse.

"I know sweetheart, I just can't help but hate those bastards" he said to her, she kissed his scars, that always made him happy, and it didn't fail. "Now that we are keppin the Oakland business, for who the hell we are gonna sell guns to? Niners, Mayans? Who?" Chibs asked, that was what Janis wanted to know too, her dad made a huge mistake making peace with the Mayans, now they didn't have anyone to sell to.

Clay asked if Opie was back, Jax answered he was going back that same day. "Dad" Janis called, Tig staying beside her as the others went with Jax. Tig said Opie would want retaliation for Donna's death. "Are you going to kill another innocent person now?" she asked her dad, she didn't talk to him much after Donna died, she was still mad with her dad, but not with Tig. She got away from them, sitting at her bike, waiting to go back to the clubhouse.

Jax and Janis decided to go see Opie, while the others stood at the clubhouse. They parked in front of his house; it looked so dead without Donna and his kids, Kenny and Elle were staying with Piney and Mary while Opie was gone. "Good to see you brother." He said, hugging Jackson tight. "And you baby sis" he said hugging Janis, she kissed his beard, and said it was good to see him too. They asked how his trip was. "I'm doing okay" he answered, Opie didn't look okay, he looked sad, lost in his grief. But the brothers didn't say that to him, it would only hurt him more. They started to talk about the Panhead Opie bought to assemble. That was to make him busy, not thinking about Donna much. They then talked about the club's new deal and Donna's retaliation.

Janis then got back to the clubhouse with Opie, as Jax talked to Mary, she didn't like Janis and Jan didn't made any effort to like Opie's mother either. They parked at the clubhouse, everyone went to talk with Opie; Janis gave Chibs a smooch and led them catch up with her 'brother'. Tig looked nervous so she made a funny face, so he could relax a bit, it worked at first. "Doll, I need to talk to you later." Tig said to her looking tense again. What did she do wrong now? She just nodded, as they entered the church.

Clay said about how they grief and were broken up about what happened with Donna, Janis tried to keep her calm at her father's lies. Then they talked about the retaliation, Clay accused the Mayans for Opie wife's death. Opie didn't believe at first, but when Janis and Jax assured him it was a Mayan, he believed. Clay put him, Tig and Chibs to kill the guy, Jax stepped up saying he wanted to go too. Clay agreed.

As they got out of the chapel, Janis went straight to Tig, asking what he wanted to talk with her. "Doll, I just want to know when you will come home… I haven't seen you there in a month!" he said, sitting in the couch with her. She chuckled at that, he was worried with her, he continued. "I also want to know how that useless motherfucker is doing"

"I'll go home today, if you want" she said, he smiled at her, seeing Tig smile was rare, he really seemed to miss her, but she knew today wasn't possible, Tig wasn't going home, he was going to stay for Bobby's party. "And Chibs is fine, thanks for asking, but why don't you ask him yourself" she said, he replied he wasn't talking about her boyfriend, but about Kozik. That took her off guard; Tig hasn't spoke with the lemonhead for years, since a bit before she got together with him. "He is… fine, I guess, I haven't talked with him since he went back to Tacoma, you pretty much broke him, you know" she said to him, Kozik's comeback made her fight with Tig and with Chibs, she felt awful for that. "Sorry for fighting with you" she then said, he smiled at her again, holding her, saying it was ok. "I love you Tiggy" she then said, he replied the same to her. Chibs called him over, saying they needed to go kill Donna's 'killer'. "Don't you die, ok?" she said to Chibs, kissing him deeply. "I love you" she added, he kissed her again, before he answered.

Janis then got outside, sat on her swing as the guys went on their journey. Gemma arrived at the clubhouse a few minutes later, "Hey, baby, daydreaming?" she said, Janis greet her mom, taking Abel to her lap immediately. "He likes your new hair so much" Gemma said smiling, whilst Abel pushed his aunt's hair and laughed at the red highlights.

"I know right!" she said laughing hysterically at the boy. "Aunt Jan loves her baby so much" she said, kissing the boy's forehead. "Mom, I was thinking" she said a few minutes later, putting Abel back on his car. "I don't know if I will continue working on this if I have one" she said, pointing to the baby, "It's too dangerous, after what happen to Donna, I can't pass one day without thinking about kids." She confessed, her mom sat close to her.

"Baby, it's your biological clock ticking, you want to have babies. I just think you should wait a bit more, I was younger than you when I had Jax; I think I was too young. Did you talk about it with Chibs?" Gemma asked. Janis shook her head; it was too soon to talk about anything serious between them. "Had you talked to Kozik, before you broke up?" Janis shook her head again.

"Kozik wanted to get married first, he said he wanted to do it in a few years, and then we could think about babies." She said. Gemma knew that Kozik wanted to propose to Janis. He asked her help to find the ring, seeing that Janis didn't know she was so close to get what she always wanted; made Gemma hurt.

"You will have it at your time, Janny" she said, tapping his daughters lap. "Let me see what your dad is planning" she said before leaving Janis alone. The girl stood there for hours, looking into the sky and imagining how her babies would look like, with Chibs and with Kozik.


	23. Chapter 23: I Think of You

_**I would love some reviews, this is a great experience to me**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews to both stories, it makes me so happy to know you guys are liking them.**_

_Please give me some request, of what you want to read about Kozik and Jan or Chibs and Jan :D_

Chapter 23

Act 1

"Baby you are back!" Janis said to her old man, she was finishing some maps her father left behind, "How was it?" she asked about the guy Chibs, Jax, Opie and Tig were going to kill, incriminated by Clay, for killing Donna. Chibs lowered to her level, kissing her deeply, missing her taste the whole day.

"It was ok, sweetheart, Opie can move on now aye" Chibs said to his girlfriend. "Everything ready for Bobby's comeback?" he asked her, as she sat beside him in the couch. She nodded to him. He loved her good mood, her smile at him. "Ya must be happy, Bobby is like an uncle to ya." He said, noticing the smile that never got out of her face.

She looked at him surprised; he didn't understand that she was happy for being with him. "I'm happy because I'm with the man I love, by my side, holding me close to him." She said, kissing his cheeks. He blushed at that. "How can you be so selfless, not noticing I'm crazy in love with you? Not noticing you are the only reason I smile!" she said to him, Chibs never heard his girl saying those words; he couldn't do anything else but kiss her, deep and with love.

He broke the kiss a few seconds later. "I am crazy in love with ya too" he said, serious, she loved how he was serious sometimes. "Ya make me the happiest man on earth" Chibs added, pushing her closer to him and kissing her once again, as she giggled. He thought the sound of her laugh to be one of the sexiest things in the world, only losing for the sound of her moan. "Come on outside, I think the guests are coming" he said, not before kissing her again.

Tig watched them together and smiled at the couple, he knew Kozik coming back was going to weaken their relationship, but it was good to see it was strong again. Tig wished he had this, love, he loved Colleen, but he never loved anyone so strongly like Janis loves Chibs, it was such a beautiful thing to see. He hoped they stood together forever and seeing how much they grew together, he believed that they were meant to be.

Janis and Chibs got together with Juice and Half-Sack outside the clubhouse, waiting for the others and Bobby to arrive. In a few minutes, everyone was at SOA partying hard. Janis was drinking a gin, sited in Chibs' lap, laughing and talking to Juice's girlfriend when a car parked in TM, it was a fancy car, a Mercedes, and so she got up and went with the guys to talk with whoever was ruining their party.

Inside the Mercedes, was a tattooed guy, AJ, he was one of the heads of the white America movement, together with some of Darby's guys and another one wearing a tux, Ethan Zobelle, he handled a box of Camacho cigars to Janis' dad and started to threaten them about selling guns to the Niners and Mayans. Instead of threatening back they all laughed. Janis didn't know why, but she felt intimidated by AJ, she was almost afraid of that guy.

Zobelle tried to threaten them once again, making Tig angry; the SAA pulled his gun, making another opportunity to Zobelle. "Tiggy, put down the gun!" Janis said, pushing his hand down. "Nobody threatens Samcro" she said to Ethan.

"Ms. Morrow, I'm not threatening your father's club. I'm just saying, for a better adjustment, that he stop selling guns to color. And, by the way, why are you, such a cute innocent woman, making this whole your everyday work? You deserve something much better" he said to her, she took a deep breath to stay calm; he must've known she hates when people call her cute and hated even more when people say she deserved more than her family's work.

"I must ask you to leave" Clay said, "Nobody threatens Samcro or my daughter." He said, Zobelle turned away to his car, but Janis didn't pay attention on him, she paid attention on Weston, his tattoos, his expression, it all, she was afraid of him; she knew he wasn't a good person.

Chibs got closer to his lady, placing his hands on her stomach, "Don't be afraid, love, I'm here to protect ya" he said, she felt secure with him, her fear melting down as they moved away from Zobelle's car and from everyone else. "Come here" he said, as he turned her, so she could face him "I won't let anyone touch ya, no one but me" he said, making her brow arch, noticing how horny he was. She looked at him with a grin and started kissing him, his hands meeting her butt and squeezing it.

As they started to make out, ATF's car parked on TM. Bobby got out of it looking like a champion, Janis and Juice rushed to put his cut back on him, she hugged her friend, before he turned to the boys. Chibs hugged Bobby and cheered his comeback; they all jumped with Elvis, then Janis pushed Chibs, so Bobby could enjoy his party. Instead of going back to their corner, Chibs and Janis got inside, and sit near the stripper pole.

"I can do that so much better" Janis said, looking at the woman, it seemed like she was tired, she wasn't dancing right. "Pole dancing is about sensuality, and not taking your fucking clothes off." She said Chibs loved the idea, even with so many guys around; he would love to see his girl in that pole.

Chibs blinked at her, and looked at the pole. "Go then, love" he said to her, she laughed, like he wasn't saying it seriously. "I'm serious babe, I'd love to see ya dancing there, only for me" he said, she kissed his cheek and got up, right at the time was playing Strange Face of Love by Tito and Tarantula, she got on that pole and danced, slowly, never taking her eyes off Chibs, passing her hands on her body, turning to him, teasing him by passing her hands on the pole. All the other guys stared at Janis, looking sexy as hell, but she didn't see anyone else just Chibs, even Tig stared at her, thinking how sexy she was. As the music got faster, she jumped on the pole, doing all acrobatics worthy of a professional dancer. Than when the music finished, she sat on Chibs' lap, each leg on one of his sides and kissed him deeply. "Ya just made one of my fantasies come true, love" he said, she grinned, feeling his bulge on her pants.

She looked at him and held his hands, taking him outside TM, "What about we go home?" she asked him. "Just wait Jax arrive, to see if everything was fine, and we go." He liked the idea, he was hot for her and he wanted her more than anything now. "I can't wait to be home and fuck you senseless" she said in his ear, nipping his lower lobe.

"I am the one who is going to fuck ya senseless." He said to her, pushing her to the wall and pressing his hard on in her stomach, she moaned at that. "Baby, wait we get home" he said teasing her and kissing her again.

Jax arrived, seeing that scene, Chibs almost fucking his baby sister in the club entrance; he closed his eyes as he got closer to them. "Christ, get a room!" he said, making Janis as red as a tomato and Chibs laughing proud that he made his girl all worked up.

"We are leaving the room for you and Tara" Janis answer her brother, making him laugh. "How was there?" she asked, worried if any Mayan saw him getting rid of the body, Jax said everything went fine. "Great! Chibs, I don't know you, but I guess it's time for me to go home" she said teasing her boyfriend and entering inside the SOA.

Chibs followed her, Janis went to say goodbye to Tig, he was buried in the breasts of a croweater, she knew then that her roommate wasn't going home. Chibs went to Bobby; he was talking to Jax, "Bye Brother." He said to the now free man, Bobby asked why they were already leaving. "Did ya see my girl on that pole brother? I need to do something about it!" he said, making Bobby laugh and Jax roll his eyes, it was his sister Chibs was talking about. "Sorry Jax" he added, seeing the VP didn't like his comment.

Janis soon kept up with her man, she hugged Bobby. "It's good to have you back!" she said, of all them, Bobby was the one she saw as a cool uncle, as a family member, he always made bakes to her when she was little, and she loved that. "You smell like pussy" she said, laughing loud at him.

Bobby grinned at her. "Chibs does too, you know" he said to her, making her blush. "I really like you two together, you make him very happy." He said, but he didn't want to talk about any of that now, he wanted to fuck those two croweaters beside him. "If you excuse me" he said, diving back at the girls' legs.

Janis turned away, holding Chibs by the waist. They got outside and she immediately looked up, to the sky. "Why ya always look to the sky?" he asked, she moved her shoulders telling him she didn't know. "I think it's adorable" he said, chuckling and kissing the tip of her nose. She hopped on his bike and waited for him, they went to her home, to make love in every single corner of it.

Act 2

Janis woke up in the middle of the night. She looked at her man, how beautiful he was, his hair now was getting a little gray, it looked so damn sexy. His arms held her tight, as she heard his heart beating underneath her. Janis remembered when she was younger, a fool girl that hated dates and boys, how stupid she was! And she remembered how, in the beginning, when she first met Chibs, she dreamed with him, almost every day. But she never had any dreams of marring him, like she used to have with Herman, maybe she didn't want to get married anymore or maybe she is not so focused on that anymore, having a good life with Chibs was her focus.

She stood looking at him for a few minutes, until he woke up too. He looked at her with those warm brown eyes, making everything vanish in her mind, just at his sight and everything was fine; her heart grew seemed like it was going to explode. Chibs looked inside her deep blue eyes, he loved how her eyes were innocent, just like that picture he saw of her, when he found out she was coming to Charming, and he could see everything she feels by the way she looks at him. She smiled at him, and went back to his chest; he passed his hand in her hair, not saying anything to each other, just enjoying their moment together.

Chibs got her hand on his holding it tight, looking at where he one day will put their wedding bands, she was wearing the ring Tig gave her in her sweet 16, she never took it off. He passed his finger on the ring, wondering how their wedding rings would look like. He has to divorce Fiona first, it would be hard, but he wants Janis so much that he knows he will be able to do that.

Janis watched her man drift off, looking at her hand and passing his finger tips on her ring. "What are you looking?"She asked him, looking at him, but he not even looked at her, just at her ring. "Tig gave me this ring in my 16th birthday, it was his family's ring; you cannot imagine the trouble it made when his daughters found out. They hate me until this day" she remembered, Chibs looked at her smiling. He thought her friendship with Tig was so beautiful, so pure. "I know its weird wear it on my ring finger, but it's the only one it fits, and I love it this way" she said, looking at the ring too.

Chibs led her ring finger, holding her hands tight again. "The first time I realized ya wore that, I thought ya were married or in a really serious relationship. It took my hopes away" he said, chuckling, he saw it on her finger, the first time he saw her with Kozik, he believed they were married, she had to explain she wasn't. "That must've saved yer arse sometimes" he said, she nodded and told a history about a guy that chased her in an Irish pub. As she told the story, Chibs wondered if he didn't saw her on Belfast and not even noticed her.

Janis looked at him, she was so happy to have Chibs with her; sometimes she had to pinch herself, to see if she wasn't dreaming. She smiled all the time, even with so many problems in her life, so many doubts. Chibs made her the happiest woman in the world. "I think I found the perfect song for us" she said, after a few minutes.

Chibs looked surprised at her, he never had a song for a relationship, but it seemed to be very important to Janis, "Let me hear it" he said, hoping it wasn't any of those punk rock bands she liked, he liked that too, but it wasn't romantic, at all.

Janis got up and looked for her mp3 player everywhere, Chibs really enjoying his view, his girl naked, bowing and looking everywhere. After a few curses and a few pillows thrown aside, she found it. "Put it in your ear, love" she said to him, excited and nervous, she wanted him to like the song she picked up. "I hope you like it" she said, pressing play on it.

Chibs started to hear a soft acoustic guitar playing, a good tune, and then he heard the singer sing _"When I'm lost, you bring me back. When I cry, you make me glad. When I think I have it bad. I think of you"_ he heard that, relating with every word sang by the man, that soft voice, he loved every note, every sound.

"That's beautiful, love" he said to Janis, who looked apprehensive, thinking he would hate that song. "It is really close to what I feel to ya" he said, holding her in the same level as his, tears rolled down her eyes. It must not mean too much to Chibs now, but to her meant a lot, as a musician.

"I'm so glad you liked it, Filip" she said as he passed his hands on her tears rolling down. "It's what I feel towards you" she said, despite all the trouble they had the month before, they were strong again, an item again. Chibs then asked her who sings that. "His name is Reeve Carney, I really like his songs, reminds me of Jeff Buckley." She said, Jeff was one of her favorite artists of all time, Reeve was pretty good too.

Chibs heard it at least 10 times, at the last one, he was humming he lyrics. Janis thought it to be adorable, making her giggle in happiness. He kissed her forehead as she crawled back to his chest. Chibs felt so grand, his heart pounded listening to that and looking to his lady, so happy singing the lyrics to herself.

"Ya are my old lady" he said to her after a while, she looked to him not understanding why he was saying that. "I'm yours" he said to her, pushing her up again. Her eyes filled with tears, Chibs was committing to her. He then got up, reaching his cut, and taking a little box from inside it. "I was going to wait yer birthday, but now it's the perfect time." He said, giving the box to her.

Janis didn't understand what was going on, was he going to propose to her, now that she didn't know if she wanted to get married. "What is this?" she asked him, nervously, his answer was for her to open it. She opened the tiny box with caution, inside, was two rings, commitment rings, traditional Scottish rings. "I loved it!" she said crying.

He took the ring that was styled for her and pushed her hand. "This is our commitment to each other." And placed it in her wedding finger, it had a beautiful blue heart in the middle, with the hands, traditional of Scottish rings, holding it and a little crown upon it. "I love you, Janis Morrow" he added, kissing her lips quickly.

She couldn't stop crying, she was thrilled. She took the ring that now belongs to Chibs from inside the little box with her trembling hands, held his right hand and pushed the ring to his wedding finger, where once he wore his wedding band with Fiona. "I love you, Fillip Telford" she said, kissing the ring now in his hands. His ring was all silver, with a heart, Irish knots and a crown too. It was beautiful.

Chibs took Janis' right hand to his, holding the rings together, she stared at their hands for minutes, just looking at them and smiling. Chibs then pushed her closer to him kissing her again. Chibs never felt this happy, he was with Janis now forever. Nothing else matters, no ex boyfriend, no wife, they were an item.

"You are my old man now!" Janis joked; he loved hearing her say that. She lied down again on his chest, holding their rings together. She was tired, but excited, she didn't seem to be asleep anytime soon. Chibs on the other hand, was practically sleeping, so he could sleep well, he started to sing I Think of You for her, she cuddled to him and smiled as he sang their song, making her fall asleep.

It was 6 am, when Janis phone rang. "Hello?" she said, seeing it was Unser number calling. "What is wrong? Okay I'm going" she got up from bed, "Chibs, love, I need to go my mom needs me" she said, she didn't know what happened, but if Gemma needed her, she would drop everything and go. Chibs nodded at his old lady, before he could even protest, Janis was giving him a goodbye kiss. "I love you" she said, rushing out the door.


	24. Chapter 24: Porn

_**I would love some reviews, this is a great experience to me**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews to both stories, it makes me so happy to know you guys are liking them.**_

_Please give me some request, of what you want to read about Kozik and Jan or Chibs and Jan :D_

Chapter 24

Act 1

Janis rushed inside the room, she saw Unser, Gemma and Tara there; her mother was with bruises on her face and on her body. "What the fuck happen?" she asked, scared, Gemma replied it was ok, and told her the story of what happen, just to her, with all the details. "Mom, you cannot tell dad, not now, they did this so dad and J retaliate, it's a fucking trap" she said, Gemma agreed with her daughter.

Janis sat beside Gemma, helping Tara to clean the bruises. "What did you tell Jax?" Gemma asked Tara, which replied she said she was going to the hospital. Then she tried to make Gemma say what happen. "Use your imagination." Gemma said, and then she turned to Janis, "What did you tell Chibs?"

Janis was feeling bad for her mom, she was in despair actually; the guys who did this would pay for it, by Janis' hands. "I didn't know what to tell, so I said you needed to talk to me, I didn't explain anything." She said, Gemma understood, she knew her daughter hated to lie to anyone, principally Chibs.

Tara was trying to make a way to send Gemma to the hospital. "We go home, pick up Abel and go to the hospital; I can say we are running more tests." She said, Janis thought it was a great idea, although, if something went wrong, Tara could be fired. "I won't say anything" Tara said, when Gemma asked her to promise not say what happened to Jax or Clay.

"Let me see the ring" Gemma said to Janis after they figured out a way to go treat the queen. Janis stretched her arms, a huge smile coming to her face. "Janis it's beautiful! Baby congratulations" she added, Janis thanked her mom by far, not wanting to touch her; she looked really bruised, Janis couldn't contain herself, all the time she was caught staring at her hand with a huge smile on her face.

Janis and Unser went to cover up what happened, while Tara and Gemma went to pick up Abel. "We crash her car, that way it looks like an accident and everyone stays happy" Unser said, Janis agreed with him, crashing her car was the best idea. They turned it on and led it go crash on a wall. "Another magical day to be alive." Wayne said, making Janis laugh.

Unser then said he was going to tell Clay about what supposedly happened. "I'll go meet my mom, at St. Tomas, say to Chibs I need him there" she said. Janis thought when everything was getting ok, another bomb comes on their way, now that she and Chibs were 100% again; they had to go on another crazy suicidal mission to retaliate her mother's rape.

She got in the St Tomas a few minutes later, as she entered her mother's room, Tara came talking to her. "Gemma needs to tell Clay and Jax about the rape, this will hunt her for the rest of her life." Tara said, Janis agreed Gemma needed to say something, but not now, now they had a lot to worry, and this would only make things worse.

"She will tell, when the time is right." Janis said, trying not to enlarge the subject. "And if she tells now, my fucking father will hunt the guys who did this, until they put him in his grave. We don't know who they are, how to fight them. The right thing is to wait the right time." Janis added, and Tara seemed to understand. Neeta stood with Abel outside the room, playing with the boy, as Janis saw she couldn't do anything else inside the room, she left and took the baby to her arms. "Hey lovely" she said to the baby that opened a big smile as she stroked his hair and kissed his cheeks. "Hey dad, Tiggy" she said to the SOA members sited in the waiting room.

"How's she?" Clay asked, kissing his daughter's forehead. She gave him a weak smile, she haven't been able to forget what he did to Donna. "If you where her daughter, I would say that your irresponsibility is her heritage." He said, making Tig chuckle low, so Janis wouldn't punch him.

"Mom has a few bruises and she is still a bit sore, but no severe damage." She said, as Abel grabbed her t-shirt, making it show a bruise, from her new tattoo. Tig looked alarmed at her bruise, it's been over two weeks she done that, and was still red, Janis believed it was made by Chibs' nails. "I'm taking care of this Tiggy, don't worry." She said, making her t-shirt back to its place.

As Neeta took Abel away from Janis, letting Janis with a needy look, they heard Chibs screaming, and a litter rushing to their room. Bobby looked passed out, Juice and Sack pushing them, Chibs sited beside Bobby's body and Opie behind them, not enjoying much of their joke. Chibs took his arms around his girl and kissed her hair. "Hello, beautiful" he said to her, making her blush and kiss him.

"Stop with that!" Tig said, faking being sick, he loved them together, but sometimes they were too romantic, Tig hated any romantic thing. "How's is our home coming queen?" he asked, Juice replied making fun of Bobby. He looked really bad, hangover and still a bit high, he then asked how Gemma was.

"Better than you" Janis and Clay said at the same time. Janis high fived her dad then, making everyone else laugh at Clay, for not knowing how to high five properly. "Guys, shouldn't we ask for some meds for Bobby?" Janis then asked, seeing that Bobby passed out again. Everyone said he didn't need anything. So Janis believed, pushing Chibs to a side and holding his hand, their rings together. She didn't get tired of looking to them; it was one of her dreams becoming true "I love you, Scotty" she said, looking at him.

They kissed for a few seconds, interrupted by Kip, saying that Jax arrived, Janis went to her brother's encounter, but when she went to talk to him, Unser appear saying the feds shut down Luann's studio.

Jax and Janis went immediately to Otto, to know what was happening. When they got at Stockton, and entered the meeting area, was having a fight between two man, which made Janis and Jax back off until the officers separate them.

Otto was sitting on one of the tables, reading a book, knowing how much Otto loves to read, Janis brought other books with her. She hugged her uncle, since he was arrested, Janis only seen him twice. "You look so good!" he said to her hugging her tight, they were very close, before he was arrested; she always spent time with him and Luann.

"You look badass, uncle Otto" she said to him handling the books to him and making Jax chuckle, it was interesting how Janis became a teenager all over again, near her "Uncles" Bobby and Otto. "What was this strife about?" she asked him, as they sat on the benches.

"Yeah, White on White? What is that about?" Jax asked, sitting beside his sister, he hated when Janis came down to Stockton, it wasn't a place to her. But she didn't care, she was there to do a job.

Otto closed his book and took off his glasses. "Our Arians friends are becoming more choosy about who they burn crosses with. Something is trickling down from the top of mountain whitey. Not sure what" he said, Janis knew it was Zobelle, trying to hurt the club inside bars: Otto and Lenny.

Why Ethan was trying to crash them? What were his motives? "Be careful, Otto, they will try to get to you." Janis said, Lenny was in solitary, so it was going to be pretty hard get to him, and with his condition, he is always in protection, but Otto, he was easy target for the Arians. "Tell Lenny to be careful too, although he is in solitaire, this guys would do anything to get to SOA"

"This is not why I asked to see you." Otto said, nodding to Janis, Jax replied saying he knew what happen to Luann. "This punk producer, no offence Jan, is making a play for her talent. The feds shut her down; this asshole will highjack all of them." He said, Jax nodded to him, understanding and Janis laughing as he thought calling the producer punk was going to offend her. "She needs time and money to get up and running in a new space."

"We can get her the time" Jax said, Samcro still had debts to pay about the warehouse built, they were making less money with their gun deal, money was near impossible to get. Otto asked about the money anyway. "We are only half healed, Otto. We don't have it." Janis nodded, Otto seemed to believe in the girl more than in Jax.

The prisoner looked really disappointed at his club, sighing and looking down. "The seizure by the feds, it's Stahl pissing on my mouth for what I did to her and I did that for Samcro." He said, Jax nodded, understanding that no matter how in debt they were, helping Luann was priority, or they'd lose Otto.

Janis looked at her friend and at her brother, trying to think about some solution, she did, but wasn't sure about asking that for Jax. "I will think of something, Otto, I know you don't want her back to her older life, in front of the camera, we will help Luann out." He didn't seem to buy that, but agreed anyway.

"It's a promise, Otto, me and Janis will handle that." Her brother said, it was time to go, "We will pay a little visit to this producer's office, you wanna come?" he asked his sister, as they left the prison. Jax never wanted Janis on these places, but he knew she was one of them now, regardless if she had a cut or not, actually she was more of a member than Piney now, who is always at the cabin.

"If I wanna go? I'm de bait, Jax" she said, laughing, she already had the entire plan ready in her mind. "I have it all worked up, don't worry." She said, smiling at him. Jax always chuckled seeing how his sister was super smart, and sometimes just wanted to live the danger. "But first, let's go see Luann, she needs us, and we need to know who this idiot is." She said.

As they got in Luann's studio, now with all the boys with the SOA royalty, they saw how the feds took literally everything. Luann was with two of her girls Layla and Ima, Janis hated them both, Layla she liked a bit better than Ima, but the other she really loathed, starting fights with her most of the times they saw each other.

"Marvelous!" Chibs said as they entered the studio, then he looked at Janis with a stern face, he didn't want his girl inside a porn studio, Janis not even cared with him, she wanted to go, no matter what stern face he made or what he said. "That's some lovely merchandising going out at that door" he added when the actresses got out of the studio, that made his girl a little angry, she punched him in the arm, in a swift move, Chibs wrapped his arm on her shoulder and kissed her forehead.

"Asshole" she said lowly, only he could hear. Chibs then grinned and kissed her forehead again, making her giggle. Luann was pretty mad with the entire situation, as she saw that Janis was paying no attention to her, she made her voice higher. "Otto said some guys are giving you trouble?" she asked the porn queen, trying to repair her mistake.

Luann looked happier, that now Janis was on board, she always thought the girl was crazy enough to go inside a porn studio and crash it down. That was what she expected, calling the SOA over. "Georgie Caruso. Shit bag is threatening my girls if they don't join his company" she said nervously

Juice started to laugh. "His name is Georgie?" he asked, making the rest of the bikers control their laugh, knowing Luann would be pissed if they laughed at her face. But then Jax gave an angry look at Juice, making everybody quiet.

"Can't we just talk to him, make a temporary arrangement?" Jax asked Luann, she said Georgie's scheme is fear; he would threaten her 'talent' until he has all of them. "That's not gonna happen today" Jax said when Luann asked for the money she lent to Samcro. "Look I said to Otto me and Janis would back this guy off you and that's what we gonna do" he added, Janis nodded behind him, still with Chibs' arm around her. "Where is this guy's office?"

Act 2

"Guys, I look ridiculous" Janis said, looking to the mirror in her bike. She took an outfit from Luann's studio, so she could pass for a porn star and catch Georgie's sight, wearing a leather pants, stripper heels and a leather waistcoat. "I look like a whore!"

"You look sexy, love!" Chibs said, kissing her and slapping her butt. Janis rolled her eyes to her man, and entered Georgie's studio with them behind her. Juice said he loved some movie that had a picture on the wall. "Oh I laughed, I cried, I came" Chibs said, looking up from his glasses, blinking to his girl.

"Came many times sweetheart." Janis said, kissing his cheeks and heading over to the hallway. She heard Juice say something about her to Chibs, not sure what, when a huge guy came in her way. "Hello, sir, I'm here to see Georgie. See, I'm an actress" she said, trying to sound as dumb as she could, passing her hands on her hair and rolling a bit with her finger. The man asked if she had an appointment. "No, I wanna show my work to him, my main thing is orgies, me and as many men as you could possibly get. I wanna see if he is up to do a movie like that, me producing with him." As she said that, the man on the other room got up immediately and came to the door.

"Hi, I'm Georgie Caruso" he said, shaking Janis' hands. "I am very interested in your concept, it would be great, you have that dangerous sexy look, really Jolie meets Moss type, you could make me money." He said, passing her hair to behind her ear, making her shiver in disgust.

"Good, good, maybe you wanna see my crew" she said, pointing to the SOA members that came behind her. Georgie knew it was retaliation of something but he didn't know what. "We are friends with Luann Delaney" Janis said, as all the guys came her way.

"I'm sorry for what happen" Caruso said, trying not to smile, the feds crashing Luann would make all her actresses come to his studio, all he had to do was to fright them a bit. "Your friend has a hint of Brad Pitt, but not quite as gay" he said, making Janis laugh at Jax.

Jax smiled not believing this guy was making fun of them. "You are terrorizing her actors. It stops now." He said, serious again. "Luann is not out of business." Jax said, when Caruso tried to argument. Janis wasn't even paying attention on them anymore, she was paying attention on the scene rolling behind her, and how the actress was noisy, noisier than her.

"Don't make us comeback here, Georgie." She said, holding Chibs hand and leaving, everyone behind the couple, but Bobby. When Georgie's security came to pick up a fight with him, Bobby threw up on the guy, making Janis disgusted again.

"I told ya I was sick" Bobby said as they left the place. Janis, Chibs and Jax went back to the hospital immediately, the others went back to the club house. They waited outside for a bit, Jax and Chibs were starving so they went to the cafeteria.

Janis held Chibs hand tight, as they drank their horrible teas and Jax drank some coffee. "I haven't seen you guys are wearing whipped rings now" he said, smirking, Janis kicked him under the table. "Ouch, bitch" he said joking, Janis threaten to throw her hot tea on him, but he backed off. "I am just really happy to see you guys together. You are really great to Jan, Chibs" he said; now their annoying siblings moment was over, and Jax was really speaking from his heart.

"Thank ya, Brother" Chibs said, not looking at Jax, but at Janis. He felt like she was an angel in his life, easing every bad thing that happen to him before coming to Charming, she gave him happiness, strength and the best present of all, his daughter letter, that still was everywhere with him, inside his cut. "Yer sister makes me the happiest man in the world!" he said then, squeezing her hand.

Janis wasn't actually paying attention to their talk, she was more interested in ending trouble for Luann, she thought on many forms of making her back full force on her business, but when she saw she lost another conversation about her she got a little frustrated with herself. "Chibs you are awesome too, I cannot imagine passing my life without you." She said, knowing that would be a right thing to say, and it also came from the heart. "Can I ask you, what Juicy said about me in Georgie's studio?" she asked, her curiosity was too big to let this pass unnoticed.

Chibs chuckled. "He said I was lucky, ya danced in a pole better than the other girls, ya are reallu good with guns and disguises, but the fact that made them realize how lucky I was, was when ya said we watched that movie together." Janis started to laugh; they actually saw a lot of those types of movies together, but so most of girls she knew, with their boyfriends, for her was normal. "I think we should get going" he added, so they headed to the area where Gemma was treating.

"I told you not to start things up, look what that asshole did to her!" Luann said, as they entered the area, Layla was with her nose in ice and a towel filled with blood. Jax asked if that was Caruso, Luann said it was. "You guys must've really put the fear of God into him" she said, as Chibs cursed the producer. "Tell them what Georgie said."

"They told me to tell Luann that if the little biker boy and his whore showed up again he was going to roll the cameras as he jams his dick up all your asses." Layla said, her nose bleeding as she spoke. That made Janis mad, that punk producer was going to get what he deserved now.

"We are going to see Gemma later." Jax said, it was funny to Janis the way her brother rarely called their mother, mom, since he was the only real child of her. Luann tried to protest, making Jax up to the nerves. "Who the hell you think you are talking to? Get her patched up, call the rest of your talent, and tell them to lock their goddamn doors." The porn queen got scared at the VP's reaction, saying sorry countless times. "It's baseball time" he said to Chibs and Janis as they left.

The SOA princess called all the guys, they meet up outside the studio, they all with baseball bats on hands, but Bobby, with a shotgun and Janis, with a nunchaku. They entered the studio screaming at Georgie and destroying everything. When one guy tried to get Tig from behind, Janis wrapped the oriental weapon on his neck putting him on the ground and stepping in his throat, so he couldn't move, while she broke some of the cameras with the nunchaku. Jax threatened Georgie and they broke his whole set, not letting one camera behind.

As they left the studio, Jax called church, everyone went straight to Samcro, Clay was already there so they headed to chapel as fast as they could "There is a ton of guys like Georgie out there. If Luann cannot pay her talent they'll keep coming, sort of speak." Jax said, Clay replied she wanted her 50k, and Tig added they wouldn't pay. "Obviously, but we can offer her something else: a partner."

Jax said they could use the empty warehouse, offering her protection and money so she can raise her business again and they can split the profit. Juice then gave the idea of him upgrading her internet business, knowing from that came the biggest part of her profit.

Chibs tried to get what his old lady thought about this idea the whole time Jax talked, she didn't seem to care about them being 24/7 connected to porn, but he wanted to make sure she was cool with it. "I was gifted with an incredible eye for casting" he said, looking at his old lady after, she was almost falling in the floor, laughing frantically.

Clay tried to take the idea off. "Dad, the gun sell is been on downsize, and you can use the extra income. It's a legit business, is not like you are selling girls, just what they do." Janis said, everyone surprised she was ok with this, she always hated the croweaters and porn stars that hang around the club. "Guys I don't like the bitches, but I like Luann, and I want to help her ok?" she said, seeing that none of them stopped staring at her.

"Everybody loves pussy" Chibs said, when clay asked what they think about this idea.

"I second that" Opie added.

"Third it" Juice said.

"I am a very big fan of pussy" Tig said, making Janis roll her eyes.

"All in favor? Like I gotta ask" Clay asked, Janis could see he was annoyed by the idea, he knew it was his kids way to show everyone that the pres way of running the club was wrong. Everyone of the boys yelled pussy together, "Alright, seems like we are making some movies." He said, banging the hammer.

"Chibs, no porn fantasy, ok?" Janis joked at her man, after they left church. She slapped his ass, while he smirked and held her, by his reaction she could tell he already thought about that. "I'm going home ok? I need to call Lizzie, she sent me a message." She said, kissing her man on the cheeks, but instead of letting her go he held her hands.

"I'll go with ya, love, it's not like they need me anymore, I know how awful yer day was, I want to make ya relax." He said, walking with her, she hopped on her bike and went to Chibs' home. Getting in there she took off her clothes, leaving her only with her panties and bra on and called to Ireland, so she could talk with Lizzie. "Hey, shaggy, can I talk to Lisa, please?" she asked to Alex, Lisa's boyfriend since she was 18; Janis called him shaggy because he really looked like Shaggy from Scooby Doo, but better looking. "Hey Lizzie, what's up?" she asked, "Yeah, fine too. I received your message, what happened, it seemed like something important." She said, Lisa sent Janis:_ "I need to talk to you urgent! Call me when you get home"_. Janis couldn't believe what Lisa was telling her, she jumped in excitement. "In Charming?" she asked, screaming after Lisa confirmed.

"Baby, what's up? Ya are screaming like a teenager!" Chibs asked, sitting on the couch, watching some documentary about the Italian mob on TV, Janis was screaming so loud that was getting in the way of his program. Janis hung up the phone twenty minutes later and sat beside her man, so excited that she couldn't take a smile off her face. "Janis what's happening? I never seen you like this!" he said.

Janis eyes filled with tears, she held her man's hands. "Lizzie is getting married. The ceremony will be in a month! And I am the Bridesmaid!" she said, falling into tears of happiness. "She will have the one thing we planned since we were two teenagers. I'm really happy for her!" Janis said, holding her man and thinking when will be her turn of getting hitched with Chibs.


	25. Chapter 25: Wedding

_**I would love some reviews, this is a great experience to me**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews to both stories, it makes me so happy to know you guys are liking them.**_

_**It took me way too long to update any of my stories, The Walking Dead wasn't letting me finish anything and when I finished, I lost the archive which was four updates, so I just rewrite this one, it's not exactly how I wanted it to look like, but I tried my best to remember things.**_

_**Thanks so much for reading my stories and hope you enjoy this one :)**_

Chapter 25

Act 1

Janis was waiting at the airport; Lizzie would be on the flight that would arrive at noon. She took her mom's car to carry her friend's luggage and her fiancé's. Janis was at the airport for two hours now, sitting in one of the coffee shops drinking some tea, just thinking of her best friend getting hitched. The girls always joked, saying Janis would get married first, with Kozik, since they started their relationship before, or that maybe they would get married together, one simple ceremony for both girls.

She looked at some pictures she always kept on her purse, there were three. One was of her and Lisa, in a bridal shop in Ireland, one day they were so deep in depression they decided to try on some wedding dresses that clearly made their day, and became one of their favorite things they ever did together. The other photo was hers and Chibs, it was behind the first one, she was sitting in his lap and they were drinking together, it was taken in one day they went to one of Luann's parties, a costume one. Janis was dressed as Harley Quinn and Chibs as the Joker, they had a blast that day. The third one was a picture Janis is not sure why she keeps in her things. It was a picture of her, her former boyfriend Kozik and Tig. She was between them, she remembers it was really hard to take that, since they haven't spoke in months, but it was her 18th birthday, so they took it. She smiled, watching the pictures.

A few minutes later, a plane arrived at the airport, British Airlines, so Janis was sure Lizzie and her man were inside of it. Janis waited for a few more minutes outside the gate, when she saw Lisa, she was alone, and Janis saw that as a bad sign and got a bit nervous, has the girl broken up with her fiancé a week before their wedding?

Lizzie got out of the room a few minutes later. "Janis! Oh I missed ya so much!" the girl screamed and hugged her best friend; Janis did the same, hugging her friend as tight as she could. Since Janis came back, they only talked through the phone and through web cam, they missed each other terribly. "Ya look so fucking hot!" she said then, slapping her friend's butt, making Janis scream at the airport.

It was hard for the SOA girl to get used to her best friend's accent, she seemed even more Irish than before, maybe because she was used to the accent before and now not anymore. "You look fucking hot too!" Janis said to the woman as they left the airport, heading to the parking lot, where Gemma's car was parked. "Where is Mr. Shaggy?" she asked then, afraid to ask about her friend's boyfriend.

Lizzie smiled, so Janis knew everything was ok between them. "The motherfucker stood in Ireland; he is gonna to bring our families here, aye." She said, Janis laughed at her accent, she thought their accent to be one of the best ever. "Don't ya worry about me man, he will be fine, we have a lot to do still, me dress, me bridesmaids dress, it will be a good one, I promise." She said, as they put her bags inside the car. She brought some really heavy bags, they had to take them together, or they wouldn't put them in the car.

Janis was so excited to have her best friend back in America, even if they had a trip to do back to Charming, but they still had a lot to do in Oakland. They would look for the dress and Janis was starving, probably Liza too, so she decided to go to an Italian restaurant, so they could have their lunch.

Janis sat in front of her best friend, she was so happy for Lisa, staring at her engagement ring the whole time, a bit jealous truly, she wanted to be the one with an ring in her hands, she should already been married with Kozik, if she didn't postpone the matter so much with her ex-boyfriend.

"So, what do ya tell me?" Lisa asked after a few minutes of Janis staring at her hand. "How's this Chibs?" she asked again after a few minutes of Janis thinking. Lisa was happy to see her friend again, although she felt it was a loss seeing her without Kozik, she thought they would last forever, seeing how Janis was madly in love with him.

Janis showed her friend her own ring, giggling. "He is great. I never thought I would find someone like him. It's not sick like my relationship with Kozik was, not that needy. I love him, really. I love spending time with him. He is loyal to the Club, 100%, so yeah, I'm pretty happy with my new boyfriend." She said.

Lisa didn't seem to believe in her friend, none of her relationships were normal. First Kozik, a man that could be killed in any of the club missions, he loved her deeply, but at the same time, he still swears he is alive because of Janis and that made the relationship go from normal and loving to sickly needy. Her second boyfriend, Ken, was an IRA soldier, so also had the fear of coming home and finding him dead, but the thing that really made her relationship with him sink was why she started to go out with him: because she was lonely, because she missed Kozik, that was not right. Now this man, everyone used to tell Lizzie he was dangerous, his wife was Fiona, the best female soldier of IRA, the woman could kill someone and no one would find out. This was the kind of people Janis loves to mess with. "Just be careful, Jan, please. Chibs ex-wife is a dangerous woman." The girl decided to say, after what Janis said.

The SOA girl let her mind drift off. She thought how would be if she met the Irish bitch in her best friend's wedding, or even after that. She wouldn't let her get close to Chibs, not after what her man passed with her, he got his scars and he cannot see his own daughter because of her. Janis would kill Fiona if necessary, if that woman get anywhere near Chibs, it would be the last thing she would ever do. "Are Fiona and Jimmy coming to your wedding?" she asked to her friend, since her groom is part of IRA, so is Jimmy.

Lisa was surprised by her friend's question, since she hated Jimmy and Fiona as much as Janis. "No, Jan, they are not coming to me wedding, don't worry aye." She said. Janis was in love with her friend's accent, it reminded her of Chibs', and that made her very happy. "I have a matter to talk to ya about." The girl said later a bit, when the wine arrived at their table.

Janis poured some wine to both and drank a bit of hers, since she was the one driving so she wasn't going to drink much. "So tell me, is something bad. I noticed something bad when you came here alone. What's wrong, tell me and I'll fix for you." Janis said, before letting Lisa finish.

"Nothing is wrong, ya worried bitch!" Lisa said, understanding why her friend was so concerned about her going alone. "It's another thing, ya know how me Fran is friends with Kozik, right?" she asked. Janis got tense, since she kissed him, she haven't seen Kozik again, when he went to Charming with Happy, she tried to avoid him. "Well, he called Kozik to the wedding and to be his best man." She added, they became really good friends, when Kozik did a visit to Janis in Ireland, on one of her birthdays. They kept contact even after Janis broke up with Kozik, so it was a reasonable choice. "And since the other couples all have pairs, it's going to be ya and him walking down that aisle together." Lizzie completed.

That made Janis' face turn red, of all bad things that Lizzie could tell her, she would tell her the worse. After they kissed, Janis haven't seen Kozik, he never came back to Charming and Janis realized that no matter how much she denied, she still got feelings for him, strong feelings. "Well that's great right! Chibs will love this, for sure!" she said, afraid of what she might be capable of doing with Kozik, if he tried to do anything with her, and that was bad. "What the hell am I going to do?" she asked then, it was an awful situation.

Lisa didn't understand, the last time she talked with Janis, the woman said she and Kozik were fine; she even helped him heal of the beating Tig gave him. "Why ya say that? Did something happen that I don't know of?" Lizzie asked her friend drank another glass of wine, to gain the courage to talk about her ex.

"No, nothing serious!" Janis said, although she was lying. She haven't told Lisa about their kiss yet, mainly because Lizzie believed Janis should forgive Kozik and be with him, she believed no one was as good to Janis as Herman was. Lisa didn't believe in Janis' lie, so she drank another glass of wine and decided to talk. "I'm not proud of what I did, but I kissed Kozik. When he was back in town, I was taking care of him, after all the horrible things Tig did to him. It happened in the day he was going to leave Charming. He asked a kiss, I couldn't help myself, and I realize, no matter how much I love Chibs, and how much our love is strong, what I feel for Kozik will always be stronger." She said, tears coming down her eyes, she didn't talk about this to anyone, she was really admitting she loved still Kozik, and because he was her first almost everything, he will always reign in her heart.

Lisa looked at her friend, astonished by what she said. "Janny, what is happening to ya? Ya used to be the only one that choose something and never regret, now, ya are torn between them. I guess it was an awful idea to call Herm to me wedding "she said and Janis could only nod. "Don't ya worry, I'll change the couples, ya won't even see him." she added.

"No, no way! I won't mess with your day. I dreamed so much to walk down the aisle with him, it will become true!" Janis joked, her laughter hurting inside. Lisa noticed that despite trying to look strong, she wasn't, so she decided to cut the subject right up, talking then about Gemma, Jax, Clay and the club. "I think it's time to go, you are tired, tomorrow we are coming back to see your dress." Janis said after an hour. "I'm so excited for you!" she added as they were getting inside the car again.

Their trip lasted a good hour, they arrived in Charming and went straight to Lisa's hotel, where she dropped her friend, Janis decided to leave her alone for the rest of the day, and after a 14 hour flight she was really tired. Janis left her mother's car in the TM and headed right to her home. She entered the apartment, really just wanting to stay alone, left her keys in the bowl in the kitchen and headed to her bedroom.

When she got at her bedroom, Chibs sat in her bed, opening a huge smile as she entered the room. "Shouldn't you be working?" she asked him. He got up and kissed her forehead, in an impulse, she hugged him tight, his arms wrapped around her giving her the perfect little nest in his arms.

He looked at her eyes, with a smile bigger than before. "Yer da gave me the rest of the day off, I thought my girl wanted to see me." He said, sitting in her bed again, being followed by her. They lay in her bed, she crawling to his chest immediately. "I missed ya today." He said.

"I miss you too, my love." She answered him, giving him a fast smooch. Now she wasn't so sure about the strength of her love towards both Chibs and Kozik. When she was away, all she could think was her former boyfriend, but when she was with Chibs, everything changed, it wasn't just because she was in love with the Scotsman, she truly loved him, and she could see herself with him forever. "I need to talk to you." She added, sitting on the bed again.

Chibs got tense, not knowing what that was about. "What's wrong, darling, something with yer friend?" he asked, Janis shook her head, not sure if she actually what is going to tell him. "Babe, ya're scaring me. Tell me what's wrong." He said, holding her hands.

Janis was so tense; her hands were sweaty and cold. "Ok, well, you are not going to like what I have to say." She said, Chibs was so curious that he let that pass, just nodding to her. "You know how I lived with Lizzie when I was in Ireland, so in one of my birthdays, Kozik paid us a visit. He became good friends with Francis, and Fran called him to be one of his best men." She said. Ken was going to be another of the best men, but their break up was so amicable that she was excited to see him and his bride.

Chibs didn't react at first. It took a while for him to process that information. "I trust ya" he said then. "Ya won't do anything, I know. He will behave too." He added. Not even Janis believed it was going to be this easy. "Love, I trust ya 100%" he added, kissing her chuckles. Janis felt so much better in Chibs' hands, she felt safer than ever.

Act 2

"How do I look?" Janis asked to Chibs putting her brides maid dress in front of her, she was going out to the Hotel Lizzie was in, she was going to change for the wedding there. Her main jobs that day were getting the bride ready, herself and the ceremony. "I'm thinking to do a braid in my hair, since Lisa decided to do a Celtic wedding; I think braids will go fine." She added.

Chibs got closer to her and kissed her forehead. "Ya look marvelous, sweetheart." He said, taking the dress off her hands and putting it carefully in the bed. "At what time should I arrive there?" he asked, Janis said at 4. "Ok, I just have to finish something in the club and I'll come back home." He said then.

"Well then, fucker, don't be late! Or me and Lizzie will kill you, aye?" she said. Janis was so excited for this wedding, she was so happy for her friend, her good mood affecting everyone around her. "I love you, Scotty." She said to him, as she left, with her dress in a plastic case.

Chibs accompanied her to the door, holding her things as she tied her dress to her mother's car. Gemma was waiting for her, her face was healing slowly, Chibs thought it was the most awful thing what happened to his mother-in-law, and he thought it was just a car accident. "I love ya too, my love." He said, kissing her lips tenderly. "Here, take this." He said to her, handling to her a rosary with a Celtic cross. "I want ya to wear this at the wedding, it's really important to me, love." He said. As Janis put the rosary in her neck, it fell perfectly on her.

She entered her mother's car and headed directly to the hotel where Lisa was staying. "Where is the most beautiful bride of all time?" Janis asked as she entered the room, Lisa was eating lunch with her hair all up. Janis kissed her friend's cheek and sat down in front of her. "Are you ready?" she asked

Lisa smiled at her friend. "The most beautiful bride of all time decided to change her boyfriend, so we never know when she is going to marry, right Janny." The girl said, making Janis blush a bit, she trully thought Lisa was the most beautiful girl in the world. "Well, I'm excited, and I miss me Fran, I haven't seen him since two days ago! I'm really excited about this." She said, her tears already falling from her face.

Lisa finished eating as the makeup artist and the hairdresser arrived, Janis hired the best people in the county, it was her present to the bride, together with her dress. Janis wanted her best friend to have the wedding of her dreams, with everyone around and her looking like a princess. They sat in the chairs in front of the huge mirror in the room as they got ready to the wedding, which was going to start in just three hours.

"Thank you so much to let me walk down the aisle with you. It's an honor, sweetheart" Gemma said a couple hours later. Lizzie's mother died the year before, a cancer took her, so she called Gemma to walk with her down the aisle, it was a tradition in her family both mother and father deliver the bride to the groom. "You are like a daughter to me." She added, hugging the bride and trying not to cry.

"Thank ya so much, Gem, it means a lot to me." Lisa said, while having her hair braided in a Celtic do. "Ya two are the only ones close to me enough. Gem you are like me mother, so similar! And Jan, she is my best friend, me sister! Ya have to be here." She said, tears coming down their eyes, it was a very emotional day for everyone.

Janis cleaned the tears from her eyes; the woman was putting foundation on her skin. "You two are two cry babies." She said, laughing. It was almost time; and they were almost ready. Janis was with her hair styled like Arwen, from Lord of the Rings and her makeup dark and beautiful. "Help me out mom, let me put this dress." She said, it was a burgundy color with a low cut, looked like a Greek goddess dress and the rosary Chibs gave to her being the perfect accessory to it. "You were very generous with the bridesmaid's dress, Lizzie" she said after dressing it.

"You look beautiful, Janny." The woman replied, happy that her friend liked the dress, followed by Gemma's compliment. "And come on, you look great in anything." Lisa added, although Janis knew it wasn't true.

Janis was helping her mother to dress, when someone knocked on the door. "You can't enter, Francis, no seeing the bride before the wedding!" Janis yelled, although it was another voice that echoed through the door. "Wait up, I'm just putting my shoes." She said, putting her peep toes on and leaving the room running. "Ken!" she yelled, hugging the man.

"Jan! I missed ya so much!" the guy said, holding her off ground. Ken was one of the most beautiful man she ever seen, he wins from both Chibs and Kozik; his eyes were blue and his hair a light brown in the length of his neck, when they started dating, Janis really wanted to try to make it work with him, although it didn't, all she thought of was Kozik, that was a pity in her eyes. "This is me fiancée, Mary." He said, pointing to the young girl by his side. She was beautiful too, her eyes were green and her hair as black as Janis' was, she was really thin and young, not older than 25.

Janis stood her hand to the girl, who shook her hand fast. "Nice to meet you, I heard all good things about you, I must tell you; you are way too beautiful to this scumbag." Janis joked to the girl, who laughed hard.

"I told this to him too, I said he is a lucky bastard!" she said, Janis realized she was as sarcastic as she was. "It was really nice to me ya, Janis, Ken really likes ya." She said, knowing they dated years before, but as she noticed the ring in Janis' hand, she knew it was no competition.

They talked for a few moments; they didn't see how much time flew. It was time to head to the place where the wedding was going to be. Lisa and Francis decided to get hitched in a pub, a really unusual place for a wedding. So Janis went with her mom, Ken, Mary and the bride to the hall of the hotel, waiting for the right time to go. As they arrived in the lobby, Janis' pair of the wedding was waiting for her. Janis felt bad, because Kozik looked so beautiful, with an all black suit and a red tie. It made his eyes look even bluer and his body looked perfect.

"Hey, Jan, can we talk?" he asked, she just nodded to him. He hasn't seen her since he kissed her a last time and he was nervous, Janis looked more beautiful than anyone, even than the bride. To him, she was the most beautiful woman in the whole world. He took her to a more reserved place at the lobby. "You look beautiful." He said then.

Janis didn't know how to react; she was so excited for the wedding, so nervous for being around Kozik, what if Chibs watched them talking alone? He was going to kill Kozik. "Thanks, Lemon, you look pretty hot too." She said, smiling. They stood in silence for a few minutes. "Happy said you are dating again." She then said, she actually heard him talking with Jax, she was just recovering from what happened between them, so it was pretty hard for her to be ok with that. "I'm happy for you." She said then despite being too hurtful.

Kozik got closer to her, holding her hand. He felt so awkward to talk about his new relationship around Janis. "Yes, Jan, I am dating, her name is Annie, she is a really nice girl. But you must know, I'm only trying to move on, like you did with Chibs. There is no way that I will find someone to replace what I feel about you, now I just think I have to make it pass a bit." He said, those words cut her like a knife. "Janis, I love you and only you. But I know we are history." He completed.

Janis wanted to make his pain go away, she wanted to kiss him, make her his again. But then all she could think was Chibs, the love she felt for him and the love he felt for her, Chibs would never do what Herman did to her, she knew he wouldn't. "Kozik, please don't say that." She said, holding up her tears. "Please don't try to push this again." She added.

This was as painful to him as it was to her. "Janis, you always asked me to always tell you the truth; well I am telling you the truth." He said, angrier than he wanted to seem. "I did everything for you; I waited for four goddamn years, just to be at your side. Tell me; just tell me, looking in my eyes that you don't love me anymore. If you do that, I'll just go away, with no hard feelings and I'll never bother you again." He said.

Janis tried to do what he bid, but she couldn't, she looked inside his teary eyes, she had the urge to say it, but the words never left her throat. All of a sudden, she was remembering everything they passed together, every kiss he gave her, every 'I love you' he said to her, even the time she caught his looking though her jewelry box, it was one of their worse fights, as she thought he was looking for money to buy drugs. Then the scene that came to her head was when he was at the hospital, their first kiss, when he didn't let her finish her words, when he pushed her over him after he just woke up from his near death experience.

Kozik realized she wasn't going to say anything. "See, you can't say it! You still love me I know that." He said, pushing her to the couch near them. She sat, still astonished, without saying a word. "I always knew that!" he said, sitting beside her, he tug her hair behind her ear, he dreamed with the day Janis came back to him, she was everything to him, no matter how much the rest of the world hated them together, Kozik needed Janis more than anything. "Janis, please say something." He said, after kissing her forehead. He believed she was going to say that she loves him.

She wanted, indeed, to tell him how much she loved him, she just realized, the feeling she had towards him when she was a teenager haven't decreased, not even a bit, on the contrary. "Kozik, I-"she said, trying to make her words come out. His eyes were hypnotizing her; she got closer to him every little second. All she thought now was that she couldn't kiss him again, that already gave her too much trouble. "I think we should go, the bride is late." She said then, getting up and heading to the exit of the hotel.

Everyone was waiting for them, Gemma had a really concerned look at her face, she hated the fact that Janis couldn't choose, she hated when Kozik was around, because Janis became that girl she was when a teenager. She got out without saying a word, holding Lizzie's dress and entering in the car with her. It was awkward the ride to the pub, Janis didn't say a word to Lisa; she didn't want her friend to worry about what happened, no matter how much the other asked what went down, Janis didn't say a word, maybe after the wedding, she would tell Lisa.

They arrived at the pub, Gemma holding Lisa's arms together with her father. The other couples in front of them, the last one to enter before the bride was Janis and Kozik, she held his arm tight. "I always dreamt about walking down the aisle with you, somehow this is a dream come true." She said, making him chuckle, no matter how much that hurt in both of them. "I still love you" she said, but Kozik didn't have any time to react at what Janis said, because they were already entering the pub, all eyes on them, but he knew everything might change now on, he could only hope it would change for his best.


	26. Chapter 26: Dead

_**Hello People.**_

_**I really hope you like this chapter, it came to me as a dream, so I decided to write it.**_

_**The story was already going this way, so I just pushed things early.**_

_**It's really special to me, so I hope you guys like it and review it.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

Chapter 26

Act 1

Janis didn't sleep the other day in her old man's place and not at Tig's, she decided to pass a few days with her mom. The woman needed a time to herself, saying she still loved Kozik was hard, it changed everything to her, she didn't know anymore why she was with Chibs, why she didn't give her ex another chance. "Hello?" she said, as her phone rang and she picked it up with no will.

_"Janis, Doll, What is wrong?"_ Tig asked in the other line. He was worried with his girl, she said she never wanted to spend a day in her mother's home anymore, she didn't want them taking care of her life, now she was back to them. Tig knew she would spend some days there because of how her clothes vanished from her closet. Tig asked himself what did he do wrong, that the girl decided to pass more times at her old man's and now at her mom's.

Janis chuckled at his worry, Tig was always like an older brother to her, she loved him dearly and felt bad for worrying him. "Nothing's wrong Tiggy, I just wanted to be with mom, she is passing through some awful shit, with the -hm- accident. I want be here with her." she said, then she heard him sigh in relief. Janis then thought of her time with Tig, she never had so much fun, like she had living with him, she never felt so special in her life, she then realized no one could make her happy like Tig makes her, she was glad that he was such a amazing friend to her. "Tig, I'm fine! Don't worry!" she said again, as he asked her to promise him she was fine.

_"You know, Jan, always when this blond dumb ass comes around, you act weird, you close yourself, I don't want to sound like a fucking pussy, but I know he gets to you. Please don't go away of us just because of him." _he said, then, more annoyed than he wanted to be. Janis frowned at what he said, she felt offended by Tig calling Herman dumb ass, but she took a deep breath, in the sake of not fighting with her best friend.

"Tig, is not Herman, I just want to be with my mother!" she said then and hung up the phone a few minutes later. She hated the fact that Tig seemed to piss her off when he said anything about Kozik. So Janis changed her clothes and left her room, which looked exactly like when she was 18, the only thing is that she took her collection of horror movies to her home with Tig. Gemma was making breakfast and her father was already in his seat. "Good morning, Morrows!" she said, in a better mood than she was inside her room. She felt like when she was a teenager, happy to be around her parents.

"Someone is in a good mood!" Gemma said. The matriarch was thrilled of being able to be with her daughter again, and being a mother again. "Why, babe, did you decided to be with us this week?" she asked then. When Janis arrived the day before with her bag full of clothes, Gemma was worried if something happen between her and Tig or Chibs, the girl only replied she wanted to be with her mom in her awful time. Clay, who was reading, agreed with Gemma's question, lowering the paper from his eye level and stared at his daughter.

Janis thought she already explained why to Gemma, but she didn't say anything to Clay, so she decided to explain again. "I decided to come here, because I wanted to help you, Gemma, through what you are passing, the car accident. I saw how it affected you, somehow. I'm just doing my job as a daughter." she said, Clay did not know his dear wife was raped, so Janis used the phony car accident. "I'm happy to be home again." she confessed later.

"I'm happy you are back too, sweetheart." Clay said, after awhile, when Gemma was putting the breakfast on the table. "I thought you were confused, about Kozik coming back, he seems to always come back to hunt your new relationship." he said latter, Janis' eyes burned at her dad, she seemed to be really offended by what anyone said about her former old man, her hands stiffed beneath the table and Clay noticed, he realized Janis seemed still to be connected with her ex, he saw she acted like when she was a teenager and Clay said they couldn't be together.

The girl took a deep breath, she didn't want to fight to anyone about Kozik, she didn't want to show she still loved him to anyone, despite all her efforts being in vain, Gemma saw that something was different with her girl, she saw in her eyes as Clay mentioned Kozik. Janis finished her breakfast, washed the dishes cautiously and left the room, just to take her bike keys and her bag in her bedroom to head to Samcro. She left her home and arrived at the clubhouse in a few minutes, there, she found a worried Chibs, looking at his watch and examining as she entered the lot.

"Good lord! I thought ya would never come today!" he said, as she got out of her Dyna, straight to him, to give him a kiss. He held her tight and tried to deepen the kiss and Janis allowed, exploring his mouth as much as he did hers. "I missed ya, Tig said you didn't sleep at home and that yer clothes were gone, where are ya living, sweetheart? And what happened?" he asked then, as she cuddled herself to his chest.

Janis chuckled at how worried he was, she loved when he got worried with her. "Nothing happened, Scotty, I'm just passing a few days at Gemma's, to make sure she is treated well. My mom is passing through some hard time now, I think I need to be around her, to help her out." she said, each time, the lie was told better, now she felt bad for Chibs, she loved him dearly, but she didn't know what to do next, her life was a huge question mark. "I love you, Chibs" she said then.

Her man looked surprised at her, she never was of saying that with no particular reason. "I love you too, Janis." he replied, giving her a smile that reached his ears. He then held her hand and headed inside clubhouse. "Janis" he muttered, his expression now was serious, his warm brown eyes were sad and his hands were cold. That made the girl worried, her hands became as cold as his, she wondered if he heard anything, or saw anything, she felt like a cheater, like a awful person. Janis nodded at Chibs, so he continued to talk. "Tig needs to talk to you, someone called today." he said.

Janis took a deep breath, so she could calm herself down. Everything was lost in her mind, Kozik called Tig, telling what she told him, Tig was going to ask her if that was true and if was, she was sure a fight of epic proportions was about to come down, her eyes seemed to tear up a bit, so she took another deep breath. "He knows how curious I am, and do this, fucker!" she said, trying to mask her worries. Chibs didn't seem to notice that, so he smiled at her and let her go to meet her best friend. "Hey, Tiggy!" she said to him, kissing his cheeks.

Tig was sitting in the bed of the dorm. "Close the door, doll" he said, Janis, nervous, did as he bid. Later, he tapped the side of the bed, asking for her to sit in the messy bed, she, again, did as he asked. "Jan, are you alright? I'm worried with you!" he said, Janis took another deep breath. Her day started awful and seemed to be getting worse at each second. "Janis, what happened in that wedding that changed you so much?!" he asked then.

Janis' eyes were now full of tears. "Tig, I'm a dumb bitch! I never should've get together with Chibs. I feel like I'm using him, Tig, I still love Kozik." she said then, her eyes letting the tears fall, her hands closing into fists. "I love Chibs, more than anything, but Kozik, he seems to always get in the way, he still has a major influence on me." she confessed.

Just at the time she finished her line, Gemma entered in the room. "Tig, stop to bother the girl, she needs time." the matriarch said. Of course Gemma knew what Janis said to Kozik, she knew Tig was trying to get to her and she knew her daughter was having a bad time to decide who she wants to be with. She passed through it all, so she wanted to help Janis as the girl was helping her to survive her rape. "Come on, session is over" she said.

"Wait, Janis!" Tig yelled, as the girl turned away and left the room. "There is another thing, a woman from this number called today, said she needed to talk to you, and it was private matter, only you." he said, handling her the paper with the number of the mysterious woman that called. Janis took the paper and immediately called the number. "Are we ok?" Tig asked as the phone called.

Janis smiled and nodded to him, she wanted to tell him there was no way that she could be mad at him, but, as she was going to tell him that the woman on the other side picked up the phone. _"Hello, Tacoma Psychiatry Center. How can I help you?" _the woman said, Janis heart stopped for a second, Tacoma Psychiatry Center is where both her mother and Happy's mother were hospitalized.

"Hello, my name is Janis Morrow, you called me today I wasn't able to answer, so you asked me to call back" she said, her heart hurting, as she knew it wasn't to tell her her mother wanted to see her and it wasn't to say that she was free to go.

_"Yes, Mrs. Morrow, can you wait for a second, I'll transfer to the Doctor."_ The woman said next, before Janis could repair the woman's mistake, saying it was Miss not Mrs, the doctor answered the phone. _"Miss Morrow, hello, I'm Mrs Addams, Megan's doctor." _She said, Janis could feel the grief in the woman's voice.

"Hello, Mrs Addams, is everything ok with Megan?" Janis asked, she never called the woman mother or mom, she just never thought she was her mom.

The woman took a while to answer. _"I'm so sorry to have to report this to you, but Megan unfortunately passed away this morning."_ she said. Just as Janis thought her day couldn't get any worse, another bomb was dropped in her way.

Her eyes were all teary again. "T-Thank you for telling me, when will be the service?" she asked. Janis was really sad for the woman that brought her to the world, Janis never had a chance to talk to her, the woman never let her, but even like that, Janis loved her.

_"Today, I think she wanted you here, she left some things to you." _That caught Janis off guard, but of course she was going.

"Janis, what the hell happened?" Tig asked as she came back to the room and sat with her hands in her face, sobbing and crying. "Chibs, man! Come here, help me!" he shouted, her man came inside the room running. "Man, a woman called asking for Jan, I passed Jan the number, now she is like this" Tig was definitely in despair, he was almost crying with Janis.

"Sweetheart, talk to me! What happened, love?" Chibs asked, she seemed calmer with him around. But even with Chibs asking, Janis didn't tell what was happening. "Janis! Talk to me" he said then, taking the lead and softly pushing her hands off her face and resting them at his. "Ya can talk, my love." he said then.

Janis looked at him, her eyes were red and her pupils dilataded, her eyes looked black on how dilataded they were. She sobbed, trying to catch some air. "My mother just passed away. I need to go to Tacoma." she said, getting up. Chibs tried to hold her arm. "Don't, please, I gotta go." she said. That clearly surprised her, Megan had a brain tumor, which made her bipolar and took almost all her vision and hearing. They sent Megan to the Psychiatrist area after she started to have schizophrenia, not related to the tumor, that happened when Janis was 18, so she sighned the responsability term and Clay paid for half of her treatment, the State paying the rest.

"Janis ya don't have the strength to drive, let me take you home. Are ya going to take a plane today?" Chibs asked. Janis realized he was right, so she took his hands and headed to his bike, sitting in it and waiting for him. "I'm so sorry for yer loss, Janis." he said then, Janis hugged him tight, almost choking him, she was hopeless, so she broke down again at his shoulders. He passed his hands in her hair, letting her cry her heart out. After a few minutes she stopped, so he hopped on his bike and went to Gemma's place.

She entered the place, but Chibs stood outside, waiting for her. "Come in! Scotty" she said, chuckling at him. Chibs made her happy even in a terrible day, he made her smile. "What should I say to the people, when I arrive at her service?" Janis asked, sitting in her bed, looking lost again. "I never even heard my mother's voice. I never hugged her, I never even touched her." she said.

Chibs thought that to be the worse thing that could happen to a daughter, he felt pity for his girlfriend. "Good Lord Janis, you never met her?" he asked, his heart was little, hearing her say that. Chibs was having a bad time with Janis before, they have been fighting a lot and he was suspecting that she still had feelings towards her stupid ex, he still believed in that, but he couldn't be mad at her, after she told him those things. "Come on, babe, you need to go." he said after a while of Janis just starring at him, her eyes letting tears fall, emotionless.

Janis took her bag, which was the same one she made the day before, and headed to Chibs bike again. "Can you take me to the airport, please?" she asked him. Chibs nodded and chuckled, saying he would do anything to her. "Thank you so much, Chibs." she said and kissed him. She knew she had a long journey to come, going to Tacoma, saying good bye to her mother, but what worried her the most was if she would be able to see a little spiked hair.

Act 2

Kozik arrived home early that day, he took his boots off and started to watch a bit of TV. He got his home fixed, now looked exactly like Janis left it, his roommate left, now he lived alone, it was hard, because rent wasn't cheap, but he prefered this way. He was pretty much alone in Tacoma, he let go of the croweaters and the members seemed to exclude him, because he didn't want the girls as much as they. His best friend was Happy, but as the member was now a Nomad, he passed more time in Samcro than Tacoma. He heard someone knocking, Herman wasn't used to have visits, so he picked his gun and looked who the hell was knocking on his door.

Janis knocked some ten times before someone opened the door for her. "Herm, I need you." she said, as her favorite blond guy opened the door. Janis' make up was all over her face, she looked like a panda, her eyes redder than was before. "Can I come in?" she asked after a while as Kozik just stared at her, looking surprised at her sight in his front door. Janis' heart beated fast, just as she looked at him, no matter how sad she was, his image was making her the happiest woman in the world.

Kozik stared at her, for him, was a dream come true, meeting his girl in his doorstep, their doorstep, even with her face all dirty, she was the most beautiful thing in the world for him. "Of course, come in, my Black Rose" he said, she entered straight to his arms, he held her tight, tighter even than he wanted, but as she hugged him back in the same intensity, he didn't mind anymore. "Jan, what the fuck happened? You here in Tacoma, was Chibs? Tig? I kill them if they hurt you." he said, kissing her forehead and taking her bag off her back.

Janis freed herself from his hug and looked seriously at him, he headed her to the couch, sitting beside her. "Megan's dead, Kozik, she said she wanted me here, so here I am." she said, giving him a weak smile. Herman immediatelly got up and put his boots back on. "Where are you going?" she asked him, he kissed her forehead again and lowered to her level.

He cupped her cheeks as his eyes glittered at hers. "I'm going with you, see your mother." he said, holding her hands and pushing her up. "Come on, no need to cry baby, she is in a better place." he said, Janis didn't believe in that, her mother was probably going to hell, after all she did to her own daughter. He kissed her forehead again and headed to the garage with her, he pushed a blanket which was over a car off. It was her Mustang, he thought that was going to cheer her up. "I bought it back a few months ago." he explained, after Janis screamed in excitement.

"Is this really my babe?" she asked, he nodded to her, saying he was going to give it back to her in her birthday. "Thank you so much, Herman." she said, kissing his cheek, really close to his mouth, wishing she missed his cheeks just by a bit. "Can we go on her, I miss my baby!" she said, all of a sudden, her sadness was almost gone, she was happy again, just seeing her car and her former man.

"Of course, anything for my girl!" he said before oppening the door for her. He bought the car from a collector, took him some good three months to find it, he said he would pay anything the man offered for the car, after a lot of offers refused by the colector, Kozik explained it was the car of the love of his life and was his way of telling her he loved her. A week later, the car was parked in his garage. He drove her to the hospital, a few seconds later they were already in the memorial area, where Megan's service would happen.

Janis didn't want to look inside the coffin, she turned her face, staring at Herman the whole time, until Dr. Addams asked her to say some words to her mother. "Shit!" Janis muttered, Kozik nodded, to give her strength, so she decided to do it. "Megan, Mom, I don't really know what to say, the only thing I can think of saying is thank you, for giving me life, for not taking me out when you found out you were pregnant. Thank you, without you I would never meet my father, Gemma, Chibs, Tig and Kozik, the most important people in my life. After all you made me pass, after killing my Grandmother, the only thing I have to say to you is, no matter what you did, you are my mother and I love you, even if wasn't mutual, even when I came to see you and you said you would never see me. I love you mom, because you gave me life." she said, tears rolling down her eyes.

Everyone stood estatic, just Kozik aproached to her and hugged her, tight. "Ms. Morrow, she left you a few things, want to see what?" the nurse asked, Janis nodded and headed to the room, holding Kozik's hand tight. The room was white, it had no furniture, just a bed, Janis felt bad for Megan, for living in that place for so long. "Her clothes and other things, we are going to give to charity. She left you this necklace and this letter." the woman said, giving her a necklace with a blue rock in it, the nurse then explained it was a family jewllery. The letter was written to Janis. "She wrote this after the doctor gave her only seven months, two years ago" the nurse added.

Janis sat on the bed and oppened the letter.

_Dear Janis Rose Morrow_

_ I'm Megan, you probably not even remember me, you were just a little baby when we were appart. I gave birth to you, I'm your real mother. If you are reading this, or a miracle happened and I am reading this with you, or I am long gone, here I want to tell you why I did somethings I did. _

_ There is no forgiveness for giving my baby away, there is no forgiveness for what I did to my own mother and father, but I want to tell you my motives, maybe you will understand, baby girl. When I met your father, I was a teenager, only 17, and got enchanted by his looks, his charm, I fell in love with Clay Morrow. He was much older than me, twenty years I think, so one day I decided to go to a party at the Sons and your father was there. I tried my best to catch his attention and succeeded, he called me to go with him and I accepted. That night I slept with your father, it was all I thought it would be and the next day I loved him even more. But Clay never wanted anything with me, I was just a lay, I was just a croweater. I felt like I was raped, he deceived me and that made me crazy._

_ I got mad when I found out I was with child, I wanted to take you off, even went to the doctor, but I just couldn't. Your grandfather found out and beat me up, I almost lost you then, I had to go to the hospital and be hospitalized for a week. When I got out, I had a nervous breakdown, everything seemed to blind. I went back to the house and took the life of my own father, he beat me, he deserved._

_ After a few months, you were born, I hated you, I admit, as much as I hated your father, because I lost everything, my father, my love, my friends. No one wanted to be around me anymore, because I was a mother and a whore in many eyes. _

_ When you were two, your grandmother started to interfere in the way I raised you. You seemed fine, already talked, walked, eated by yourself, you were a little girl already, when the old woman started to protect you, only because when you did something wrong I used to give you some slaps. I had a big ugly fight with her and took her life too. I'm not going to tell how, I will spare you of this trauma. _

_ I waited for the police to arrive and gave myself in, they asked who your father was. I never wanted to tell, after a while they told me you were going to a family, good, catholic family. I just wanted you to go there, but then they said they were investigating who was your father and did a huge emotional speech and I fell so I told about Clay._

_Janis, if I can ask you anything, I ask you to be good with her family, your father, his wife, her son and his club, be a good friend of them, but never be with any of them, don't ruin your life like I did mine._

_Believe me when I tell you _

_I love you, Janis Rose_

_Megan Rose._

Janis finished to read, sobbing, she never knew that her father was so mean at her mom, he broke her heart, and as she already wasn't sane, that made her go lunatic. She wiped her tears. "I never knew that Rose was her last name, my middle name is the reason why I like the flower so much." she said chuckling. She was in so much pain for her mother, she felt like the worse daughter in history. After a while the nurse left the room, letting only Janis and Kozik inside. The girl took the necklace to her hands. "Why didn't I insist to talk to her? If I insisted, maybe she talked to me, maybe I could help her." she said, the tears still rolling. Janis took a deep breath as Kozik held her tight.

"Janis, is not your fault! Babe, let's go, this is not good to you." he said, pushing her up and taking her away from the bedroom. "Come on, let's go home." he said, holding her hands tight. He felt bad for her, reading those words, he could see in her eyes the pain, he related a bit of their story, he could never do something like that to Janis, never and she knew it, no matter how much Kozik screwed up, Janis knew he never wanted to see her hurt. Janis followed him with no hesitation and they left, she held the collar and the letter tight in her hands, staring at them, as he drove back to his place. "Jan, gimme that" he said, taking the things off her hands, she didn't protest, she just continued to stare at her hands. "I'm so sorry babe" he said then, she didn't reply, just nodded. Herman was hurt to see her so sad, so numb, he wanted his girl smiling, he wanted her eyes sparkling, he wanted to see the normal glow she always used to have. They arrived at his home a few minutes later, he took her in and sat her in the couch. "I'm going to make you a coffee, chocolate, like you loved ok?" he asked her.

Janis opened a smile. "I'd love that, thank you Kozik." she said, she was so sad because of her mother and at the same time, she was fighting the urge to be happy, just to be around Herman, how could she be happy at the day her mother died? "Hey, can I call Lizzie? I need her right now." she asked then, Herman nodded immediately. She took the phone and called her friend's cellphone. "Hello, Alex, where is Mrs. Francis?" she asked Lisa's husband, who answered the phone. "Hey Liz, how are you?" she asked, her voice was trembling, caught in her throat with her cry.

_"Janny,hey! What happened?" _the woman asked, she knew that something happened with her friend just by how her voice seemed weak. _"Why are ya callin me from Tac?" _she asked after a few minutes, when Janis didn't answer her first question.

Janis heard her friends voice, so happy, she felt stupid for calling the woman, she knew Lisa was preparing her honey moon, calling to tell some awful news wasn't very cool of Janis."I hm, don't know why I called you to tell you this. My mother died, Megan" she said, her voice seemed less weary now. "I'm in Tacoma, because today was her service. I'm at Herman's" she added.

_"I'm so sorry babe, I wanted to be there, to help'ya out."_ she said as Alex screamed something. _"Mr. Francis is sending his sentiments. I guess ya're being taken care of, by our lemonhead mate?" _she asked then.

Janis giggled. "Yeah, I guess so! Good honey moon to the Francis' ok?" she said then, Lisa sent her a kiss. "I love you." she said then and the friend replied, she turned off the phone and realized she really needed a bath. Kozik was gone, to buy something for them to eat, so she decided it was the perfect time to take some bath. One hour later, she left the bathroom, wearing a long dress and barefoot, her hair was falling on her shoulders and she was feeling really better, she was happy to be around her ex, to see how he took care of her, she realized being without him was going to be harder than she believed it was.

Kozik made a whole table for them, Janis chuckled, he was holding the cups as she left the room. "Hey, someone is in a better mood! What do you wanna do?" he asked her, she smiled at him. She sat on the couch and turned the TV on, she pushed her legs up to the couch and pushed her skirt a bit up. It was turned on Spongebob, she loved it, so she laughed loud at the yellow sponge. He sat on the other side of the couch and handled her her chocolate coffee.

Janis watched the show until it ended, after the credits were gone, she sat, turning to Herman. "I was wondering the other day," she started, and took a big gulp of her drink. "What would happen, if we never broke up, if I gave you a second chance." she said and put her cup in the coffee table. She stared at him, she wanted to see his reaction.

Kozik didn't say a word, he just put his cup on the end table, near some roses he had on a vase, exactly the same Janis used to put there, every single week. He turned to her, sitting in his legs, like she was sitting and cupped her cheeks. He looked deep inside her eyes and on a split second, he was with his lips on hers, his eyes closed as he lowered her to the couch. He was caught off guard, as Janis started to kiss him back, wrapping her arms tight around his neck.

Janis was living a dream, she closed her eyes as her ex's mouth came to hers, she wanted to kiss him so much, she needed him again. She let her legs fall to each side of them, her skirt up as their bodies reconnected, their fight for dominance went on until Kozik pushed her legs up, passing his hands in her thighs. Janis let a moan come out, loud and dry. "I missed you" she said, in his lips after a while.

He looked deep inside her eyes. "I missed you too, Janis, more than anything" he said, and kissed her again, she hugged him tight so he replied the same way, it was surreal, Herman waited so much to be with his girl again, when she told him, she was with someone else, he lost all his hopes, he just lost the love of his life, so he wanted to be around her as much as he could, seeing Janis in his front door that day made him relive all his hopes and now he saw he still had a shot with her. "I love you so much." he said then, as he lowered his kisses to her neck.

She didn't need him kissing her there, she needed him in her lips, she needed to rekindle with him, so she pushed his face back up. Janis saw then she needed him, more than she needed anyone else, she was his Black Rose and he was her Starlight. "I love you too." she replied to him, with a low and dry voice, as he took her to his arms and headed to his bedroom.


	27. Chapter 27: Love

**Hey everyone, **

**Once again thanks for the follows and favorites**

**Review review! **

**I didn't forget the other story, my notebook being fixed the next chapter will be on.**

Chapter 27

Act 1

The room was light, when she woke up, she was tangled in a blanket, her clothes from the day before still on and her head aching, like she used to have when she drank much, which did not happen the day before. She then rubbed her eyes, to see if her tiredness and ache passed, it didn't work. So she decided to get up, slowly, so the world wouldn't spin around, like it did every time she got her migraine. She then tapped the bed beside her, to see if he was there, sleeping at her side. He wasn't, so she managed to get up, stroking her head a bit, to fight the dizziness.

She headed to the known hall after, she just wanted to remember what happened the day before, she didn't have any memory of it. She arrived at the living room, to find out her blond love sleeping in the couch. She glared at the clock, she got up way early that day, that's why he was still sleeping. Janis tiptoed his way, pushing her dress up, so it wouldn't catch anything in his coffee table. She then lowered herself, so she would be in the same level as him. She stared at him for a while, smiling, as how beautiful he was, he breathed slowly and smiled too, he could only be dreaming of something really good.

Janis felt the urge to kiss him again, so she did it, waking him up. "Good morning, my Starlight." she muttered in his lips, he smiled at her. Janis never tought she would do this again, kiss his lips, hug him, be his once again. "How are you today?" she asked as she broke their kiss, only being able to ask that, as he pushed her back to his lips.

Herman couldn't be happier, he missed her too much, his feelings towards her only grew. "Great morning to you, my Black Rose." he said then, sitting up, so his Janis could sit beside him. He looked at her, thinking he could only be having a real vivid dream, she was the most important thing to him, he never stopped to think of her, not once, not even when he decided he needed to be with someone else. "I'm living a dream, how about you?" he asked, holding her hand and kissing her knuckles.

Janis smiled at him the whole time, nothing else mattered to her, she was just the happiest woman in the world, she realized she was being a fool, for believing she could be away from Kozik, like she was when she believed in her father at the age of 16 and when she believed she could live in Ireland and be without him. "I'm returning to my place. Beside you." she said, staring at him, her eyes glittering.

Kozik loved to see how she just wanted to be back with him. "I'm so happy to have you here. I want you here with me forever." he said, as she cuddled to his legs, holding them tight as she just stared at him. What he missed the most of his girl, was her beautiful innocent eyes, he loved them so much, he loved how, after so long, she still had some innocence left in her, something he never seen in anyone related to Sons, she was special.

Janis couldn't stop smiling at him, she just came back in time, to when they first got together, in that week they got before he went to rehab. When she used to lie in his legs and talk for hours, just with him passing his hands in her hair, braiding it. "I wanted to be here for the rest of my life, Herman, but I got to go back to Charming. Meg is not the only mommy issue I'm having right now. Gemma she was, -hm-, raped, she needs me right now." she said. Her love's eyes widen, he didn't know her mother was raped. "No one knows, Herm, not Clay, nor Jax, just me, Tara and Wayne. Don't tell anyone." she added.

"I got it, no one will know. I'm so sorry, my love." he said to her. Kozik not even knew about AJ and Zobelle, so Janis told everything to him. "If any of them touches you, I swear, I kill them all!" he said, foam forming in his mouth, she told him no one would touch her, he then pushed her up and kissed her again, he never wanted to stay away from her again. "When do you have to leave?" he asked, with a bit of sadness in his voice.

Janis chuckled at him, held his neck and pushed his lips to her once again, she never got tired of his lips, she never got tired of his delicious taste mixed with beer and cigarettes. "Not soon. I'm going in my baby, so I can leave in the afternoon." she said, and got up, to make their breakfast. She looked for some ingredients of french toast, the one Kozik loved, she knew he had all the ingredients. She started to make it, when Herman came behind her and hugged her, kissing her neck and her shoulder. "What happened yesterday?" she asked him, between gasps of air.

Kozik knew exactly what turned her on, and little kisses on her neck was one of those things. "Nothing, we kissed until late in the night, then I came to sleep at the couch." he said, she turned to him, her eyes wondering why they didn't go forward. "Janis, I wanted to have you, to make you mine again. But then I thought it wouldn't be fair, you would do to Chibs the same thing I did to you." he said, looking down. "There is nothing that I want more than to stay deep inside you." he whispered in her ear, making Janis sigh.

Janis looked deep inside his eyes, she never felt anything like she was feeling, she couldn't describe. "I want you, no one else." she said to him, making him kiss her again. "Kozik, I love you." she said then, tears forming in her eyes, she couldn't think of anything, just in them, she thought of how he has been her life in years, how she never thought of being with anyone else, she could see herself married with him, with children, she was proud of being his old lady. "What about Annie?" she asked then, as he sat on the chair behind her.

Kozik looked at her, smiling, how did Janis believed he could be with anyone but her. "Who?" he asked laughing, as he pushed her to his lap and kissed her neck again. They were like two lovebirds and Kozik didn't know if he would endure being without her after that day. "Janis, there is only you. Remember, the day I got out of rehab? I said I would fight for us until my last day, I never forgot that." he said, hugging her, as the pan in the oven started to make some noise.

She got up and watched the toasts. "Sorry babe, they burned a bit. You caught my attention!" she said, he laughed, saying for her not to worry about that, She laughed and put the plate in front of him. "Kozik!" she screamed, as he put her sitting in his lap, like he used to do when she was younger, making her giggle frantically as he tickled her waist. "I don't understand you! Once you say you can't do anything to me, the next you are rubbing your boner in me!" she said, laughing out loud.

He took the toast and gave it a bite, just like if he never done nothing at all. She tried to get up, but he didn't let her. "Janis" he muttered in her ear with a husky voice, making her shiver, he knew how his voice calling her always made Janis week on her knees. He smirked at her and kissed her cheeks in a really tender way. "Do you wanna go to Samtac? I need to take somethings there, I really want you to go with me." he said, just like a teenager asking his crush to go to prom with him.

Janis chuckled, she loved how he changed completely when she was around, when she wasn't, he was serious almost never interacting with the other, but when Janis was with him, he was light, fun and sociable, she made him a better man. "Of course! I miss Lee, he is still pres, right?" she asked, trying to avoid showing him, how just being around him was affecting her. "Can I get up? I need to change." she said, looking at him, her eyes lost in his blue ones.

Kozik gave a devilish smirk, holding her tight and then let her go. "You can go, sweetheart." he said, laughing. She tried to punch him lightly, but he held her hands and kissed her knuckles, he was sweet when she was near, he loved to feel her sweet and soft skin in his lips and in his hands. Janis got up then, followed by him. She put the dishes on his dishwasher and left to his room, again being followed by him. "Hey I need to change too." he said, as she frowned at him.

"No funny shit Pony Boy" She said, he frowned to her then, making her chuckle. She entered the room and took her clothes off the bag, her six shooter was in the nightstand, beside a photo Herman had of them, she wearing a dress and he holding her, both smiling like the happiest couple on earth. Outside, was cold, it was close to Winter, so time was chilly and windy, she took a blue t-shirt with a cleavage, black pants and a leather jacket. She looked beside and screamed. "Kozik!"

The man was only in his boxers, he looked better than before, his torso much more defined and perfect, Janis never liked guys with abs and to her Kozik's body was always perfect. "What?" he asked, smirking again, Janis knew he was doing anything possible to drive her wild and he knew it would. "You seen me this way many times, love." he said, smirking again. He slowly got closer to her, putting his hands in her hips. "Why so tense babe?" he asked, as Janis sigh in anticipation, her whole body tense and hot, her eyes wide open, looking at him.

Janis closed her eyes, as he kissed her again, this time, his hands travelling through her body, pushing her dress up. Her head was light and she thought of nothing else but the man in front of her. He broke the kiss, as he pushed the dress out of her head, Janis allowed, lifting her arms, so he could slide it out of her easily. His hands met her waist again, pushing her close to him, with no hesitation, this time, was Janis that jumped on his lips, kissing him and lowering it to his neck, where she knew it was sensible. "I love this tattoo." she said as she traced her own name inked in his neck with the tip of her fingers, her lips on his ear making him shiver.

Kozik couldn't hold anymore, he wanted to honor his girl's relationship, but she didn't seem to want the same thing, Janis was driving him wild and she knew exactly why. He hugged her waist tight and pushed her to the bed, making her sigh and giggle loudly. "I want you so much." he said, before pushing his lips to her bare skin of her shoulder. He gave her the sweetest kisses, he missed doing that, while he was with Annie, he always imagined Janis, what she liked, how she liked. His hands traveled through her body again, making her moan deliciously as he stopped his hands at her thighs. As she moaned her legs opened a bit, making him place himself in between her legs.

Janis couldn't think, she couldn't say anything, her eyes were clouded, the only thing that mattered was to sate her desire for the man straddled between her legs. She couldn't help to notice how their bodies fitted perfectly with each other, of course she was way smaller than him, but it was perfect. "Shouldn't we had to go to Samtac?" she asked, between moans, although she didn't want to go anywhere, she wanted Kozik and nothing else. Chibs was gone of her mind, she was sad for that, because she loved him, as much as she loved Herman if not more, but her heart demanded her to be with Kozik now, she understood now why people cheated, is because they loved too much.

With a swift flick of his fingers, her bra was out of her body, letting her natural and big breasts fall. Kozik sighed at the sight, kissing her neck and holding her tight so his chest met hers, they stood like that for a while. His rocky hardness was pressing through her wet panties, so he started to move his hips, kissing her neck as she moaned like a kitten. "I missed this so much." he said in the crook of her neck, as she pushed his hair lightly, her fingers wrapping in his blond locks.

In a quick move, Janis turned him over, straddling in him. "My turn." she said, with a grin in her lips that made Kozik's lusty blue eyes glitter. She immediately started to kiss his body, starting in his lips, a kiss like she hadn't kissed anyone in many months, a kiss so filled with lust and want that was almost violent. Her hips started to move after a while, all as a reaction of how the kiss went. She then lowered herself and kissed to his ear, making him buck his hips and his hard on press in her now damped panties, she then lowered her kisses again, arriving to his delicious chests, where she kissed every inch and took a special time in his SOA ink. Her hips by now were moving in a sporadic pace, as she got closer and closer to her top of pleasure.

As she prepared herself for starting to scream and Herman whimpered in delight underneath her, they heard a music echoed through the room. It was Janis' phone ringing. "You gotta be shittin' me!" Kozik screamed in annoyance. "You don't need to answer that, do you?" he asked, as she stretched her arms to pick up the cellphone, her breasts falling in his face. She picked up the phone and started to get up. He, who was loving her position, stopped her. "No, don't move." he said, holding her back, so there was no way she could get away from him.

Janis rolled her eyes, but nodded with Herman's way. "Hey mother" She answered on the phone, annoyed, because her mom made her lose the best orgasm she felt in many months. Gemma was worried with her daughter asking how Janis was, how was the service, when she was going back. "Mom, I'm fine! My mother's service was good I said some words to her." She said, not entering in detail of what she and Kozik been doing since she arrived. Gemma then said she seemed a lot better than before, noticing her daughters ragged breathing. As she tried to answer her mother, Kozik, who didn't stop to kiss her breasts, started to nip her left breast, making her sigh. "I am, well, I'm at Kozik's." she said, slapping his head, making him hiss. "I'm kinda in the middle of something here, mom, we are going to the Clubhouse. Can I call you later?" she asked. Her mother once again asked when was she going back to Charming. " In the afternoon mom." she said. "I love you, bye." she added, turning the cellphone off and throwing it to the side, so she was all over Kozik again. She started to move her hips again, as he moved to her nipples, kissing and nuzzling it, making Janis come to her high, this time she screamed loud, like never had, and he was not even inside her.

He whimpered and cursed underneath her. "I think I might need a shower now, see what you did!" he joked with her, making her blush and laugh loud. "I love you, Jan, never forget that." he said then, kissing her tenderly as she got up. "Change your clothes, we are going to Samtac and then go see James, what do you think?" he asked her, she jumped in excitement, James was one of her best friends in Tacoma and she was thrilled to find out he was engaged to a guy. "Then we can go grab something to eat?" he asked, blushing.

Janis chuckled to Herman, she loved when he blushed just to her. "I would love to see Jam, and about lunch, I can make something here too." she said. Kozik agreed in the second, he loved her cooking and missed it as much as he missed her. "I love you too, Herm, more than anything." she said then, he kissed her cheeks and vanished from the room. Janis then changed her panties and her clothes, as he entered the room wrapped in a towel. "Wasn't that enough to you?" she joked as she left the room straight to the bedroom, holding her makeup bag. An hour later, she left the bathroom, just to find Herman sited in the bed, waiting for her, he looked through their pictures together in a album they kept, he found a letter she wrote before leaving to Ireland, he held that and looked through the pictures, smiling. "Is this the clean or the sexy one?" she asked him, she kept another album to him, with some compromising pictures of her, as long as he promised to be the only one to use them.

He not even bothered to look at her. "When you left, I looked through this pictures and asked myself, why was I so stupid? Why did I have to screw things up with the only woman that mattered to me? Janis it hurt me to see that we weren't together, these past months were hell, the only time I was happy, was in my visits to Charming." he said. Janis crouched in front of him and held his hands. "Since when you wear a rosary?" he asked then, seeing the black beads in her neck.

She looked at it, taking it to her hands. "Chibs gave it to me. I decided I needed some protection." she said, although she didn't have a religion, she felt it protected her, maybe was her man's faith. "Come on, let's go meet the guys." she said, trying to change the subject, talking about Chibs hurt her now, like talking about Kozik was before. Janis held his hand tight, squeezing, and took him out, heading to his bike. "I'm going to bitch ride you today." she said, when they dated, Janis hardly ever got out in her Mustang, she was always hopped in his bike.

Kozik smiled at her and sit in his Dyna, she did the same so he put her closer to her. "Hold tight." he said, she did as he bid, holding him as tight as she could. He turned the bike on and in a split second, they were out on the street. Janis didn't realize how she missed the thrill of riding with him, the wind in her hair and face, his smell in her nose, holding him tight, hearing his heart skip a beat as she rested her hand in his chest. She wanted that never to end.

Act 2

In some ten minutes, they were parking in Samtac. The clubhouse there was different from Samcro, it looked like a location of a John Wayne movie, very wild west. The members were playing poker in the church like table, it wasn't like Samcro's, with the reaper in the center, it was a plain simple table. "Lee!" Janis screamed as the pres came in her way.

"Janis Morrow, how long!" he said, hugging the girl, being followed by all the other members. "We missed you doll, good to see you and Herm here." Lee said then, the member was very loyal to Sons and in just a few years ascended to Pres of Tacoma Charter. Janis chuckled as he gave emphasis of her being there with Herman.

She finished to hug all the members which was there. She kinda missed them, even if she wasn't as good friends with them as she was with Happy. "Great to be here, boys" she said later, she looked around, to see how it changed, even the bottles were at the same place it was a year before, when she left Tacoma to see her family in Charming. They all went back to what they were doing before, so she decided to make a coffee to them, as Kozik decided something with Lee. The kitchen was really cleaner than when she used to go there, seems like they got a girl to take care of everything now. She crouched and took the powder.

"Hey, what do you think you are doing?" she heard a woman behind her, maybe was the new alfa in Samtac. No mattered that Kozik was just the Sergeant, Janis was the Queen in Tacoma, now seemed like they had another one. "Hey, girl, I'm talking to you, get the fuck out! We don't need another sweetbutt around here." she said, Janis then realized the girl had no crow visible and no ring in her hand.

Janis just looked at her and laughed sarcastically. "Fuck you." she said and went back to her coffee. She finished and poured it inside a bottle. "If I were you, I wouldn't be around someone with a hot beverage in hands." she said to the woman, she didn't seem to be older than Janis, the contrary, she seemed to have not more than eighteen years, she had the look of a croweater, the one that never would leave before becoming a old lady, but what this girls don't understand is that sleeping their way through the club would never make them Old Ladies. Janis was always really sad for those kind of girls, but at the same time, they really pissed her off.

"Who the fuck are you to think you can talk to me like that? I'm the one that takes care of this fucking place, you think you can come here and try to take my spot? Well you can't sweetheart." the woman spat, as Janis calmly got out of the kitchen and called the guys for the coffee.

They all came her way, thanking her and Lee took the bottle of her hands. "I'm Janis Morrow. That's who the fuck I am" she said. The woman got her cheeks red, she looked down and apologized to Janis. Kozik came behind her and hugged her. "Hey lemon." she chuckled as he looked at her, his eyes had so much love in them, glittering at his girl. She then gave him a smooch, making everyone cheer.

"It's good to see you back together, Herman here was devastated when you broke up." Lee said, making both of them blush and Janis hide herself in Kozik's big chest. "Janis don't need to be shy! You two are meant to be." he said then, everyone seemed to agree and congratulate them, but what they didn't know was that Janis and Herman weren't back together, they were just enjoying their time together, reconnecting, showing the other their love. "Koz, you can go, your girl needs you." he added.

Kozik nodded gladly, hold her hand and left the room as fast as he could. "See James now?" he asked, as he sat on his bike, followed by her. Janis kissed him again, seemed like and eternity since the last time they kissed that morning. Their mouths seemed to fit perfectly, her big lips seemed to complete his and their hearts beat was fast in their chests. He broke the kiss after a minute. "Or we can go back to my place" he said, she, giggling, slapped his arm.

"Just take me to see my friend." she said, holding him tight by the waist as they drove out of Samtac. James now lived in a big house, just outside the Samtac neighborhood, Sons gave him and his partner protection. It was a family neighborhood, with children playing on the yards and big white fences in front of the houses. Janis observed a blond kid playing with a black haired one, they shoot a ball and giggled, they watched the bike park later. She then got off and went straight to the entrance of the house and knocked on the door. James opened for her, he was a tall guy with a light brown hair and a beard, his eyes were green and he had a really built body, all girls seemed to fall for him, but he didn't like them. "James!" she screamed and hugged her friend.

"Janis bitch!" he screamed and hugged Janis tight. When she arrived from Ireland, James was one of the guys she met while working in a shop, fixing computers, he became a really good friend of her, helping a lot with her and Herman's fights."I missed you so much!" he said, kissing her cheeks. "Come in! Welcome to my new place." he added holding the girl's hand, she held Kozik's and they entered. He sowed it around and showed a picture of his fianceé. "We want to adopt, but we can't now, law doesn't let us." he said. Janis was sorry for him, she knew how James always wanted a kid, once he even asked Janis if she could carry his baby, she said no, because she wanted a kid as much as he wanted, but with someone she loved, with Kozik.

They stood there for almost an hour, going home later, they needed to eat something so Janis could hit the road and go back to Charming, to her life. "Janis" Kozik called her, as she did a puttanesca for them, she was taking the pasta off the boil, so she finished to put it on the pan and turned to him, he wasn't so happy as he was the whole morning, his eyes were sad, his whole expression changed. "What will happen now? After you are gone? I mean, I want to be with you." he said, nervously.

She cleaned her food filled hands and held his, looking inside his eyes. "Herman, I want to be with you too." she said, kissing his forehead. It was weird for her, hearing her strong cool badass biker being so insecure and so afraid, she hated to see him like that. "Don't worry, I'll be with you." she said, her heart sad, because she wanted that, but as she was back to Charming, she had to break up with Chibs, someone she really loves too. She tightened her hands in his, looking at him with as much love as he looked at her. "A lot have changed since we broke up, but you can be sure, my love for you hasn't changed, it's the same. I love you, Kozik." she said then, tears rolled down her reddened face.

Herman fought the urge to smile at her, those words were the most beautiful thing he heard in that year, he counted the days that he could be with her again, he waited for the day that he would kneel in front of her, holding the ring he looked so much for and asked her to finally marry him, to be his forever. "Janis, my love for you only grew, I need you, I love you and I'll wait for you." he said for her, although all he seems to do is wait for her, but that didn't matter, he loved her and he would do that forever if needed. Janis turned back to the pan and finished the pasta, pouring the plates in front of their spots in a few minutes. "It's delicious, babe." he said, she smiled at him.

Janis loved how Kozik always seemed to compliment her over everything, it made her uncomfortable, but even like that, she loved how he seemed to idolize her. Janis sat in her spot and started to eat, laughing as Kozik messed his face up with the sauce, even with him trying so much to look good eating near her. No mattered how much he tried, the sauce seemed to stick in his cheeks. "Here, baby." she said, handling him a napkin, she smiled as he took it and cleaned his face in a non soft way. Janis giggled again, her eyes sparkling to him.

They finished to eat and Janis decided to wash the dishes. "I always wondered." Herman said, as she washed and he dried the plates, she looked at him, paying attention in what he was talking about. "How can someone be so different like you. I mean, how you can act like a housewife at once, making delicious things in the kitchen, being the perfect girlfriend and at the other second, you are SOA member, with knifes and six shooters in your waist." he said chuckling, she smiled at him and went back to the dishes.

"It was how I was raised, to be a deadly version of Gemma." she chuckled and smiled at him, she loved how lost he was, staring at her eyes, but she had to do something about it, so she threw some water in his face, spooking him up, she laughed and give him a smooch. "I think I might get the plane. I'll let the Mustang here. It will be something for me to visit." she said, looking at him, trying to catch his opinion about that. Seemed like he enjoyed the idea, as he opened a big smile at her.

He kissed her cheeks. "I'd love that." he said, his eyes glittering at hers again. Those two days have been one of the best experiences to him, having her back at his life made him feel like a dream came true, it was unusual for him and once again he was doing things that before he used to say it was for pussies or girls, Janis did that to him, she changed his mind about almost everything. "Janis, what about Chibs? What will you do?" he asked then, to make sure next time she came by he was going to be able to do everything he wants to do with her.

Janis thought a bit to answer him, she didn't want to sound needy nor totally laid back towards Chibs. She finished the dishes before she answered him. "I will tell him what happened, I'll be honest with him, I'll tell that my heart needs you." she said, looking towards nowhere. Talking about Chibs was really bad for her now. "I'll come here in a few weeks, I promise you, and I'll be yours." she said, pushing his shirt so he could be really close to her and kissed him. "Now I believe it's time for me to get my stuff ready." she said.

He looked at her with a big sadness in those beautiful blue orbs. "I wish you could stay more." he said, she chuckled and hugged her. After a while they entered in the room and Janis organized all her stuff, Kozik wished that she didn't see the little box with her engagement ring, inside one of the drawers. Thankfully she didn't open any of them. He helped to take her bag and walked to the living room, they had to go, buy her ticket or she would never leave, which was appealing to him, but she would kill him if that happened. Janis joined him in the living room and held his hands. "I love you." he whispered to her in her ear.

Janis looked through the house. "I will miss you, and I love you." she said, holding his hands, as Kozik played with her ring, the one Tig gave her in her 16th birthday, not even imagining that her man was measuring and wondering how his engagement ring would look at her finger. Janis took another look into the house, not really wanting to leave and face all she has to face in Charming, her mother, her father and break Chibs heart.

**Again review it's easy. I'll only publish a new chapter if this one gets reviewed.**

**Welcome xIrelynnxTelfordx thank you.**


	28. Chapter 28: Welcome Lady

**The Black Rose is back**

**Thanks to the followers once again :)**

**Review please it helps me a lot.**

**Thanks for reading **

Chapter 28

Act 1

"Hey, how are you?" Janis asked on the phone, she had been back in Charming for a few days, she didn't talk to Chibs yet, she was afraid, she was confused again, she didn't know what she would do next. Her life was a complete mess, no matter how she tried to fix it and she had to choose one of those guys, she just didn't know who and how she would do it. "I haven't talked to you in a few, I miss you." She said.

"I'm fine babe, and I miss you too." Kozik said in the other line. He was at the clubhouse so it was hard for Janis to listen to him with all the noise. "So, what are you doing?" he asked after a while, he just needed to hear her voice, her breathing, her chuckle, since she left back to Charming, Herman couldn't think of anything else and of no one else, all he wanted to do was making her his again and now once and for all.

His attempt to make her chuckle succeeded, she then said. "I am working, I'm actually drowned into work lately, it's hard, you know, not knowing what to do next." She said, and then asked him to wait a bit, as she helped Half Sack with a box. "Shit, I gotta go! Sorry. I call you later?" she asked him.

Kozik sighed on the other side, he didn't want to turn off the phone just yet, he just arrived from a new deal for Samtac, talking to Janis was the best part of a great day to him. "Alright, can I call you tonight?" he asked her, the rest of the day he would spend in church with the rest of his club member, to see if the new deal would pass.

"Yeah, you can, I'm at Gemma's, not leaving for a while, I'll be with mom and dad until I find out what to do." She said, as she said that, Piney entered in the room and sat in the chair in front of her. It was only them in the club house, so Janis turned off her phone and held the hand of the elder. "Hey Bubba, what's up?" she asked him.

As always around Janis, Piney opened his big smile. "I'm great, daughter." He said, he held her hand back. "Jan, I know you since you were a child, I know when you are ok, and when you are not. What is wrong sweetheart?" he asked her, he had been observing the girl in those past weeks and he came to the conclusion she wasn't happy with her life.

"Nothing's wrong, Piney." She said, although the old man didn't believe in her. "Alright!" she said after a while watching Piney having no reaction at all of what she said. "I've been in a dilemma; I don't know what I want in my life. One time I want to be happy with Chibs, he makes me the happiest woman in the world and I love him more than anything; but then in the next second, Kozik is in my mind, like a devil, he made me happy too and I love him probably as much as I love Chibs." she said, looking straight to nowhere.

"Babe, I thought you had made that choice already. You've been with Scotsman for a while now." The man said, trying to understand. For much that Piney liked Janis with Chibs he knew the real love of her life was the other one, he saw how bad she was when they broke up, he saw how bad she was when a teenager, when Clay said no to them, but what made him understand that the girl couldn't live without him was how she was in doubt, this never happened in her life before.

"I had made, until… Tig beat Herm's ass off, I took care of him and when he was leaving, well, I kissed him. He asked me to do it, I couldn't say no!" she said, now with her hands in her face hiding the tears falling from her face, tears of embarrassment and of her being incapable to decide. "After that, I met him again on Lizzie and Alex's marriage." She said.

"I saw you guys. You looked lovely sweetheart." Piney said, trying to put a smile on her face, but it didn't work.

"I told him I loved him." She said, silence fell upon them, for a minute or so; then she continued. "When Meg died, he gave all the support, he helped me, he went to the wake, gave me a place to sleep. Piney, I kissed him again, this time not just once, many times, and almost went back together with him."

"Jan, sweetheart, don't you understand what this means?" Piney asked, the girl looked so lost, worse than she had ever been. "This means you love this man, always had and always will. I know you love them both. Now, you need to think, who of them would make you happy, forever. I hope you come with the right answer." He said. Piney already knew what the right answer was, it was Herman Kozik.

"Thanks for the chat, Bubba. As always, helped a lot." She said, finally opening a smile. She then rushed to the bar, to take a beer, she hardly ever drank in the morning, but that day, was different, those days were. She'd been drinking more than she ever had; people were noticing and commenting about it.

Bobby entered a bit after in Clubhouse. He was in his Elvis costume, but he didn't seem very happy. So he sat in the bar and took a drink, as Janis was now alone, she joined him with her own drink. "Hey Jan girl." He said as he opened his jumpsuit and took his hand to his bullet wound.

"Hey Uncle Bobby, hurting much the shoulder?" she asked, he just shook his head and took another gulp of his beer. Bobby then took the glasses off and his wig and signed heavily, as something was bothering him.

As he did that, Clay entered. "Sad Elvis." He said, and then kissed his daughter's hands. "Hey baby, got up early today." He said then, the girl just nodded.

"Blow me." Bobby answered, making the girl beside him chuckle. "These goddamn Bar Mitzvahs are killing me." He added and drank a bit more.

"Then why are you doing it then? Tahoe presentations will come back around." Clay said, opening a locker, Janis looked to see what was inside. When she was little, she often hid inside the lockers in Samcro, so she could scare people.

Janis saw it was time for her to go, they would just complain about their lives and she already had too many troubles to work with. "I gotta go, is mom around?" she asked Clay, her dad nodded. "Great see you." She said, getting up her heels and leaving them as Bobby complained about some surgery his son had to do.

She moved to her mother's office. "Hey baby, how are you?" her mother asked, Janis knew she was still a bit traumatized about what happened, she saw by how her mother wasn't working straight, how her desk was a complete mess and how she didn't seem to stick her mind in anything. "Lemon called?" she asked then.

Of course Janis had told her mother about what happened between her and Kozik, how could she not tell something like that to her mother? She hoped Gemma helped her to decide about what she would do next, but it didn't seem to help much. "I'm fine, mom and yes, Herman called. I don't know what to say or do" she said then. Gemma just kissed her cheeks, as a form of telling her to be strong. "How about you? I noticed you didn't sleep last night." She said then.

"I'm alright baby, don't you worry about me. I'll always be alright." She said, tapping Janis' shoulder.

"I'll be too." Janis added, smiling at her mom, as the phone rang. It was Luann, so Gemma answered it. "What is wrong? Any of the precious girls got aids?" she asked, joking.

"Luann got a problem. I'll go there." Gemma said, Janis knew that Gemma going to Caracara meant trouble, meant fights between her and Clay. She tried to stop her mom but it didn't seem to work. "I gotta go, sweetheart. Wait here, Chibs is almost here." Gemma added, but then she saw that Chibs wasn't going to make her daughter stick in the TM. "Alright follow me." She said then, they both leaving the office together.

Janis got into her bike and left with her mom, arriving in Caracara a bit later. "Hey T." she said, when she arrived at the studio, Tara was sitting in Jax's bike. They became friends after what the doctor had done to Abel; Janis thanked her forever for that, and the fact that Jax was happy with her helped a bit too. "You're finally meeting Caracara! I'd give you a tour, but those girls kinda hate me." She said.

The woman smiled at Janis. "Don't worry, I'm fine here." She said, so Janis sat on her bike and waited Gemma to arrive.

But instead of Gemma, who arrived was Ima, one of Luann's stars, listening to horrible music, loud on her car. "Should you be polishing that bike sweetie? Jax likes it nice and shining…" she said, entering the room.

Janis didn't let Tara answer. "Answer her and only gets worse. You are with Jax, not her." She said. "Don't worry, I'll give her a slap someday." She added and Tara smiled at her. Gemma arrived a few minutes later with Clay and Tig on her tail. "Good grief, here comes the fight." Janis muttered, looking down. All of a sudden she was a kid again, listening to those two screaming and tossing things around. The one who always saved her from it was her ex-boyfriend. _She suddenly wished he was there._ As her parents fought, Janis observed Tig, he got out of his bike and sat in Jax's bike with Tara, making the girl really uncomfortable. That made Janis laugh, so Tig held her hand and blinked to her. "Thanks Tiggy." She muttered, she knew he was there for her, for helping her cope with her family fighting again. As things started to fly and kicks started rolling, Janis called Tara. "Come on, let's end this." She said, taking the girl inside the studio.

She let Tara do the talking, but Ima interrupted her. "He is occupied honey, you should wait outside like you were told to." The bitch said.

"Ima, one more bad attitude, you are fired." Janis said, but the woman didn't listen.

"Jax and Chibs would never let that happen." Ima added. Adding Chibs made Janis' blood boil, that bitch should never say his name again.

Jax saw his sister and his girlfriend were about to jump on Ima, he stopped them. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. She is a little out of her mind." He said taking both girls out of there, but Janis knew Ima would only get better in the attitude as someone took a good hit on her, she just hoped that person was her.

"Well she is not the only one." Tara added, as they left.

They got outside to find Janis' father punching her mother's car, which made her chuckle a bit. Gemma was so in love with that car that was almost sick, seeing her dad punching it made her day. As she came back to mind, she saw her mother screaming about slicing her dad's throat, so she saw it was time to interfere. "Come here mom. He doesn't mean it."

Clay tried to pull Gemma back. "Don't you touch me! Don't." she said and started crying. Janis held her mother in one side and Tara in the other.

"Happy now?" Janis asked her dad, as she took her mother to sit, Jax looked incredulous to Clay and went to call Janis. "Hey brother." She said, as Tara took care of Gemma.

"Did you know Clay asked Bobby to work on Caracara?" he asked. Jax and her have been talking and asking themselves if the tactics that Clay used were the best for the Club, that's why they decided to include Luann, it was clean, cleaner than guns, at least. They were being guided by John's book.

"No I didn't. But Bobby was two months inside, he needs this, he needs money." She said. She wasn't agreeing with Clay, but Bobby was one of the guys and if he needed help, any of them would do anything to help him, including Janis.

It was time of her to go back to TM, she knew because had three missed calls from Chibs in her cellphone. Arriving there she found her man smoking and waiting for her, she hated when he looked as sexy as he was that day, with his grey shirt and his cut. "Hey sweetheart, how are ya?" he asked her, holding her waist and kissing her forehead.

"Fine, Scotty, what about you? Had good morning watching porn being made?" she asked chuckling at him. She didn't know how could she say good bye to him, she saw how love poured out of him when she was around and she knew he was special, that she wanted him.

"Ya know, it's art. And I'm better now…" he said, then he kissed her lips in a really tender way. Chibs saw that she was different after she came back from Tacoma, but he didn't had the courage to confront her yet, he didn't want to lose her. "Jax wants to talk with us later." He said then.

She was afraid of Jax's talks now, it was only about two things: Zobelle or Clay. She hoped it was something light, that they hadn't found out what Zobelle did to her mother, if they found out, Charming would become a witch hunt, there was no way Zobelle and his racist friend would get out of Charming alive.

"What's wrong baby, ya are all quiet suddenly?" he asked, her mind just drifted off in this Zobelle shit. "Hey, don't worry. I know they scare ya, I won't let them touch ya sweetheart." He said, holding her tight, Janis just melted in her man's arms, it was good to be with Chibs all over again."Come on Jax is calling." He said, and walked with her towards TM.

Act 2

"Are you going to the wrap party today at Caracara?" Janis asked her man, while Chibs was smoking outside, they were waiting Jax's answer about the tip they gave to Hale, about Darby's meth lab. "I heard that bitch Ima talk to Jax, she said something about a wrap party." She added, trying not to show the jealousy she was feeling.

"Well, only if ya say that I can go, darlin'" Chibs answered her, pushing her close to him and wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. "I can stay at home if ya want." He said then. Janis then smiled at him and kissed his scar. "Although I need a good party" he confessed, looking down, like he was saying something wrong.

Janis chuckled at his worries. "If you want to go, you can go" she said, smiling the most honest of the smiles. He kissed her cheek. "Just don't do anything stupid alright." She said.

Chibs smiled at her, his smile always reached to his ears, it was beautiful. "Ya know I'd never do anything stupid." He said. "Yer brother is here." He said then, as Jax arrived in his bike, his was the loudest of them.

"Sold the story, now let's wait." He said to her, entering in the garage where Opie was working in an engine. More than two hours passed, of Jax and Janis playing around and acting like teenage brothers pissing each other off, for Hale to turn back the call. Everybody waited in silence as he talked with the officer. "Get the boom." He said.

Clay and Janis looked at him in the exact same way. "It seems like squeaky clean cop ain't so clean after all." Janis said, going with them to take the things for blowing up the meth lab. She took some things with Opie when Clay stopped her.

"You stay. I don't want you blowing up a drug house." He said. Janis was going to answer him, but he never let her. "You are staying, I'm telling you. " She didn't buy that dad crap so he got to make it better. "I want you with your mother today alright? Take care of her, for me." He said.

There was no way Janis could say no to her mom. "Alright, but blow it good for me ok?" she smiled. She also needed to call Kozik back, she waited the whole day to make that call, she wanted to hear his voice again. So she went to call him, Gemma was going to stay until late at the garage so she had plenty of time to talk with him. "Hey, remember me?" she asked him, she was still insecure of Kozik, she didn't know if he was going to break her heart again, she was positive it would never happen again, but, what if did? That was one of the things that caught her, she didn't know that to do about it.

"How would I forget?" he answered her. That day was hectic to him, he made deals, broke others… But the highlight of his day was hearing her voice, just to him. "How could I forget the love of my life?" he asked her.

In the other end, Janis blushed and laughed alone. "How are you?" she asked then, she sat alone in the clubhouse, smiling and talking to him, everything seemed to be away, she seemed to be transported to years before when they were just a couple, when nothing else mattered to her, just Kozik.

"I'm great. I found a little cat today, I took it home do you wanna name it?" he asked. People didn't believe, because he was a Son and because he had a huge record at PD, that Kozik was actually a great person, he loved kids and animals, whoever touched any dog or cat would piss him off, when Jax or Tig told him about the kids that always messed with Janis and Lisa, he wanted to catch them, for messing with them and with the smaller kids.

"What you've been thinking about naming him or her? Look, see if it's a boy or a girl." She said, over excited about his pet. "If it's a boy we should call it Jeff, if it's a girl, Lady or something like that." She said, Jeff because she loved that name, it was the name of her favorite singer ever and the name she always said she wanted to give to her son. Lady was because the day before she watched Almost Famous, her favorite movie and her favorite character was Penny Lane whose real name was Lady, Janis didn't had in mind a name of a girl that she would put in her daughter.

He was also happy for having the new friend. "So you know boys names and no girls?" he asked, she knew what he meant, he meant that if she had a kid, she knew what name the boy would get and not the girl. "You sounded like naming a kid or something." He said then, before looking if was a male of a female cat. "I guess it's Ms. Lady Morrow Kozik that we got here." He said, his clock was ticking for a baby, he wanted a kid soon and he knew he would only have it with Janis.

Janis didn't know it would be their cat, she liked the idea. "I loved it, but tell me, how I can live away from my baby cat?" she said, he laughed a bit. "And of its daddy?" she said then, seriously, so he understood she was really asking.

"When its mommy tells her boyfriend she can't stay with him anymore." He answered as seriously as her. "Janis, I'm serious, you just have to ask." He said then. He didn't know what her answer would be, he didn't know if she wanted him back in Charming. But her answer didn't matter; _he would fight for her until his last day._

Janis stood quiet for a moment, she had to make her decision right there, how would she do that? She didn't know who to choose still. So she decided to think about all the things that happened. She thought about how she first met Chibs, when she arrived from Tacoma. She was still with Kozik, she still wanted to be with him, she thought Chibs was cute but who of the girls didn't? Then she thought how she met Kozik, really met. Before dating him, she knew everything about him, they were friends, they liked each other, they passed from every rough path possible he took shots for her, she took beats, they fought drugs, dealers and every possible thing together. She looked at Chibs, her heart melted, but when she was with Kozik, she felt right, complete, the way not even Chibs could make her. "Come to me?" she asked, serious too.

He kept silence for a second. Janis, on the other line felt the tears rolling down her face. In his end, Kozik smiled, the biggest smile ever, he couldn't contain his happiness. He was finally going to make her his, forever! "I'll arrive in the morning." He said. He tried to hide, but he was crying too, as much as her, he could hear her sobs.

"I'm waiting for you." She said, cleaning the tears off her face. "I love you." She said then, her tears now becoming laughter. "I love you, and now I'll be yours again." She added.

He took the engagement ring off a night stand drawer and tugged inside his cut. "I love you too, Janis Morrow. And now you are finally mine again, forever." He said. The word forever made her smile again, she had decided, she was Kozik's again, only his. "I see you tomorrow, my Black Rose" he said then before hung up.

"I see you, my Starlight." She said to him, she was going to tell her she loved him again, but she didn't, because Tara entered in the room. "What's up, T?" she asked.

"Let's get Jax." The woman answered and pulled Janis out of her chair. "He is at caracara." She added. Janis just nodded and entered in the car. As they entered there, Janis saw Chibs all over a brunette girl, she didn't say a word, she just looked at him, and he never even noticed she was there.

"This is a closed party" Ima said to them. Janis was in the peak of excitement, and if this bitch looked for any trouble, Janis would not mind send her to ER with a few bruises, it would only make her night better.

"I'm looking for Jax." Tara said, with an impressive self control.

"Honey" Ima replied, that honey false shit made Janis go crazy in rage. "He's got all he can handle tonight, don't worry."She said, Tara tried to pass through her but Ima stopped her with her friends. Janis wanted them to do that, so much! Now she could hit one of them without pity. "I said get out, bitch." Ima added.

"Alright, little piece of shit, get out of mine and my sister-in-law faces, or I'll break your dry open ass. " Janis said. Tara went away.

"Yeah, you better run you little skank" Ima added.

"Wrong answer." Janis said and took a full hit in the bitch's face. Ima fell on the floor for a second and came back. "Mess with them again and you are dead, cock sucking bitch." She added and got out of the place.

Chibs now noticed her. "Darlin' what the hell was that! Good punch." He said. He tried to get close to her but she stopped him. "What's wrong, Janis?"

"I think we gotta talk. But not now, go enjoy the party. We talk tomorrow." She said, and started to walk towards the way out.


	29. Chapter 29: I Know We Could Be So Happy

**Hello hello!**

**This is the new chapter, hope you all like it.**

**Thanks to the new followers: mbite7 and red kitty rose**

**Thanks for adding to favorites too, mbite7 :)**

**Please guys, review, it helps me a lot.**

Chapter 29: I Know We Could Be So Happy Baby, If We Wanted To Be.

Act 1

Janis was nervous; she was outside the clubhouse with a cigarette in hands waiting for Chibs to arrive. It was time to say goodbye to him, she knew she had to, Kozik was about to arrive in Charming, only a couple of hours more for him to make her his one the last time. Chibs arrived in his bike, looking as wonderful as always. Couldn't he just look bad for one day so it would be easier for her to break things up with him?

"Hello darlin, ya want to talk to me?" he asked, as he got closer to her. He sat on the bench beside her, but as he went to kiss her, Janis dodged. "I understand. Ya don't want this anymore." He said, looking down, moving his hands in each other, in a really sad way. "I know ya still love Herman. I'm ok with that." He said. Janis went to hug him. "Don't touch me. Ya trade me for the one guy who made yer life miserable and want to hug me? Try to make me feel better? It won't work Janis, only time'll work." He said, then almost breaking down.

Janis looked at him, with a blank expression and tears falling down her eyes. She was supposed to end with him, but it wasn't what happened, she trained so much how she would tell him, how she was going to comfort him, but she never thought he would end everything before her. "Chibs, I'm – I'm sorry." She said, those were the only words that could come out of her mouth now and the thing she was feeling the most, she was sorry for him, for fooling him all those months. "I love you Chibs." she said then.

Once again, he surprised her, as he took his arms to her shoulders. "I know, sweetheart. I love ya too. We both hid things from the other. I forgive ya" he said then.

What did he meant with both hid things? She asked herself if she should tell she kissed Kozik. "Filip, I'm sorry, I feel like I tricked you into something that wasn't supposed to happen." She said.

He didn't let her finish that. "Wasn't supposed to happen? Jan since the first day of you here I just have eyes for you. I know you like me too, it was just Timing." He said chuckling. Janis missed when this moved from painful to funny.

"I kissed Kozik. That's why I'm breaking things up with you. I cannot live with that secret anymore. I kissed him many times, and I will be back to him." She said, those words bursting out of her, she didn't want to hurt Chibs, but Kozik was close to arrive and when he did, she knew he would run to her arms. She wanted Chibs prepared to see that.

"What? I thought ya just talked to him. Jan ya cheated on me? That changes everything." He said, getting up and trying to move away from her, she held his arm. "Don't try, Janis. I can't look at yer face." He said and left her alone.

She was crying, deep, she was really sad, because she loved Chibs and she traded something she knew would work to something she didn't. In a second she felt guilty, for ending her relationship with a guy she loved so much, but then she realized there was no way she could continue with him while Kozik was around, that guy had a power over her, that she could never explain. She didn't need to explain, it was something she could only feel with him. She stood there, sitting and cleaning the tears who stubbornly decided to roll down her face, when Tig came to talk to her.

"Hey, doll, what happened? Seems like you and Chibs had a fight?" he said, he saw how his brother left angry, when he asked what happened, Chibs only sent him to hell. Tig knew the blond dumb had something to do with that, he saw how many times Janis was calling him every day.

"Christ, Tig. Do you really wanna know?" she asked her cry now back again. He held her hand and squeezed a bit, so she knew he was there for her. "It's over Tiggy. Me and Chibs." she said, now trying to look strong.

"Lemon had something to do with this. I'll break that shithead's face if I ever see him again." He said, Tig thought that Chibs found the texts and calls of Kozik in Janis' phone and fought with her. He was sad for the couple; he liked them together and thought they would last.

"Don't do that, Tig. Don't fight with him." She said. Her tears now mixed with a wide smile, thinking about her man arriving to her made her heart warm again. Tig looked incredulous to her. "I love him, Tig, more than I can cope with. It's weird, I can't think straight when he is around, all I can think of is how I love him and need him." She said, her smile bigger than before. She looked at her hands which were trembling in nervousness, she then looked at Tig.

He wasn't happy for hearing that, but he saw how her expression changed just by mentioning Kozik, how now she wasn't so sad, she was nervous and happy. "Janis, are you sure of this?" he asked, he wanted to see if she knew exactly what she was throwing away.

"I'm sure Tig. I made this decision yesterday, I want to be with Kozik." She simply said, it was hard for her to decide, but she did, after talking with Gemma and Piney, she thought through the whole day and decided by what she thought was the best for her, for what her heart demanded.

"Alright, if you are so sure about it, what can I do?" he asked, she just chuckled at him. Janis knew Tig only wanted the best for her, sometimes he even acted like her father, she knew it was just because he wanted the best for her, but he got to understand that now she knew how to make a decision, she knew what was best for herself.

"Tig, don't worry." She said to him, she knew he had to go to work now. "Tig, leave one of those cars for me, alright?" she said and smiled at him. He just nodded to her, clearly still bad about her leaving his friend for his enemy. Janis then got inside the clubhouse, to catch a coke. She sat on the bar by herself, drinking her coke with a bit of rum. Her father and Jax were arranging things for their blood run the next day, so Janis observed them working inside the church, they read the maps and worked on trails, it was good to see them working together, without much fight, the past weeks, working with those two was hardly possible.

Janis didn't notice the distinguished sound of Herman's bike, as she was lost in her thoughts about her father and her brother. Suddenly, everything was out of her mind as she saw his blond hair, his blue piercing eyes on her, his smile on his face and his huge arms open for his girl. She didn't think twice, she just ran to him, he hugged her tight taking her off ground, Janis then wrapped her legs around his waist and hugged him back. "I missed you" he said, turning her around, the girl laughed loudly. It was like they were back in time, just them mattered, nothing else.

He stopped turning her; he was now serious, looking inside her eyes. "I missed you too, my starlight." She said serious too. Kozik then finally kissed his girl, a tender and loving kiss, like if they never kissed before, and it felt right again. "I love you Herman Kozik." She said then. Now, Jax and Clay watched them from inside church, they didn't say a word, they wanted the couple to enjoy their time together.

Kozik looked at her again, his arms tightened around her waist a bit more as he kissed her forehead and jerked her closer to him. "I love you too, Janis Rose Morrow." He said, putting her back to the ground. He took a little box inside his cut, Janis looked at him, not knowing what he was doing. "Do you want to be my girlfriend again?" he said and gave her a commitment ring; she smiled at him and stretched her arm, so he could put it in her finger.

She smiled so big that seemed like he was proposing to her. "Yes, I'm your eternal girlfriend." She said to him, he smiled at her and kissed her again, this time a needy kiss, he deepened as his arms wrapped around her waist again, their hearts beating in the same pace, fast, their hands trembled and their bodies got closer to the other at each second.

After a couple of minutes, they stopped kissing, and Janis took his hand to hers, she took the ring inside the little box and put in his finger. "Now I'm yours." He said with a smile in his face, before giving her a smooch. "I promise you, my Black Rose, I will never do anything to make you cry, I'll be the perfect boyfriend now on, I will try to show you how my love grows everyday and how you are my life." He said then.

Janis' eyes were in tears. "I will be the best girlfriend to you, my love." She said, her emotions at the peak. She was so happy to be back to him, she didn't know what to do or what to say, she was like the teenage girl that years before did the same thing, made him hers.

"You already are, baby." He said, kissing her once again, each time needier. He wanted to propose to her already, but he thought it was better to wait a few more, just so they could adjust to life together again. "When you called me yesterday, made me the happiest man on earth." He said then, as Janis took him to the bar, making him sit and sitting on his lap. "How Chibs got the news?" he asked then, he was worried with the man, because he knew he loved her.

"Badly, as expected. Herman, I really want to be his friend, I'm serious, he is important to me." She said, not knowing what her recently back together boyfriend would answer, but before he could do, Gemma entered the room, with Lady in her arms. "Is this our cat?" Janis asked then, seeing the beautiful grey cat with blue eyes on her mother's arms. She ran to take the animal to her hands."Hey, Lady! Welcome home." She said, looking at the cat and taking a glimpse at her man.

Janis smiled to the little animal, while Kozik smiled at her. Gemma was sad because Janis broke things up with Chibs, but she knew her daughter would be happier with Herman. "Good, you found her Herm." She said to the man, who chuckled. "I really liked your cat, now, take care of it, both of you, or I'll take it for me." She said, laughing. Janis hugged the animal, in a way of telling her mother that no one would take it away from her. Gemma never saw her daughter's eyes with so much life, so much love and happiness, it was beautiful to see her like that.

"It seems like Jan got a kid!" Jax said, leaving church to give a kiss in his sister. "Glad you are happy, baby." He said to her, Janis replied resting her head on her brother's shoulder, like she did when she was young. He then pet the little cat, Jax was allergic, but even like that, he loved cats. He then got closer to Kozik, sat on the chair in front of him. "Now, man, let's talk." He said to Herman, who wasn't paying attention in him, his eyes only saw one person, Janis. "Dude, I'm talking to you!" he said then, now Herman looked at him. "I'm not here to play the big brother role, Jan is old enough to know what she wants, but if you hurt my sister in any way like you did the last time, it will be the last thing you ever did. Got me?" he said.

Herman glimpsed at Janis and smiled. "Brother, no way I can hurt her again. I learned from my mistakes." He said, and asked Jax to go to the hall, so they could talk more private. "Jax, man, I'm gonna propose to your sister. I wanna marry her. Do I have your blessing?" he asked. Herman's hands were cold inside the pockets of his pants, he was nervous again, he thought asking it to Jax would be worse than asking to Clay, knowing how close and protective he was of his sister.

Jax smiled and hugged him. "Of course, man. You have my blessing. What goes on in Janis life is her matter, if she is happy with you… I know how she loves you." He said. Jax wasn't happy that Janis broke things up with Chibs either, he loved the Scotsman like a brother, trusted him more than anyone, but Opie, but if it didn't affect their life in the club he had no problem with that. "Now, when will you propose to her? And will you make her go to Tacoma?" he asked, Jax couldn't bear live away from his sister again. They were family, he wanted her always close.

"I don't know, we didn't talk about that yet. But, I've been thinking about moving back to Charming. I know Tig would hate it, but I want to be close to my love and I know how she doesn't love living in Tacoma." He said. Jax nodded to him.

"You got to see this with Tig and Chibs. But I'd say for you to wait until this Zobelle shit is over, after that, ask Lee for transference. I talk to Chibs, Janis talks to Tig, you are back." He said, Jax liked the decision of having him back in Redwood, he was one of Sons best men and by far the strongest. "Now let's go back to your wife to be or she'll kill us." He joked.

Kozik chuckled and ran back to his girl. "Hey, love" she said to him. "Let's go show Lady her new home, then we let your things at the hotel, and go eat something. What you think?" she asked him.

Herman nodded to her. "Alright, love, let's go." He said, holding her free hand. "See you later guys." He said. Clay was still working, so he didn't go to talk with them, Herman was ok with that, he was afraid that Clay said anything that would make Janis doubt her choice. He took her out of the clubhouse, where all members waited for them to leave, they were whispering things to each other. "Don't listen to them, love." He said to Janis, as she looked embarrassed.

The woman saw they were talking about them. They saw everyone was saying she did the wrong thing in trading Chibs to Kozik, they heard some of them even saying bad things about Janis for doing that. "I know, it just hurts." She said to Kozik, after a while, her eyes in tears again. He held her hand tighter. "Let's get out of here." She said.

He got in his bike and put Lady in the little box that she travelled in it. "Go to Gemma's first?" he asked her, she nodded, getting in her own bike. Kozik thought his girl riding was the sexy as hell, he looked at her, as she turned it on and left the lot. He did the same. Before they got to Gemma's house; they challenged each other of who would arrive first. Kozik won, making his girl grumble. "Hey, you tried to win me. You know it's hard." He joked. Janis didn't care who would win, they would both ask for the same thing, a good night waked up, reconnecting with each other. "Hey, come here." He said to her, she just smiled at him as Kozik took her arms with his big strong hands and pushed her closer, just the right amount of strength to make his girl let our the most delicious giggle. He then looked inside her blue, almost purple, eyes and smiled the kinkiest of the smiles he could make and then finally pressed his lips against hers. Janis immediately wrapped her hands around his thick neck, her heart in hectic pounding, her hands trembling and the middle of her thighs already pulsing in want. Janis was like the perfect little in love girl, she just needed Kozik her body needed him. "Shouldn't we put the cat inside first?" she asked, the girl was blushed, her cheeks so red that mixed in the most delightful way with her blue eyes and green shirt, although she wanted to continue there with him, kissing his lips, pressing her body to his, they had things to do. Kozik could just be in Charming for a day and they had to make that day right. "I'll open the door, take our cat for me please?" she said, Kozik nodded, just like he always did.

Janis opened the kitchen's door and faced her mother's maid. She then kissed the woman's cheek and headed to the inside of the house, holding Herman's cold and sweaty hand. She moved towards the bedrooms, where she found a good spot to put her cat's stuff, her bowl of water and the one for food. Janis was so excited for having a new pet, when she was younger, until she was ten, she had a dog, a Rottweiler, it died then Janis said she would never have a pet again, she just couldn't bare the grief of losing it again; but now, after losing so much in life and so many, she decided it was time to have another, Kozik gave her the perfect present. "Just wait for me to get some things and then we go, alright?" she asked him.

He held her hands, Kozik didn't need Janis to take anything, he just needed her, just her, no perfume, no makeup anything, Kozik needed only Janis. "Let's just go." He said then, holding her hands, but the woman didn't move. He slowly got closer and closer to her. "Baby, I just need you, nothing else. Let's go." He said then, to assure, he kissed her forehead, in a tender way. When he did that, Janis always closed her eyes and smiled. He loved the way she was when around him, sweet and loving, different when she was around everyone else.

Janis was in the point of yielding, she need him as much. Being around Kozik again, feeling like his girl again, was a dream that came true to her, but she had to talk to him, to make sure that he understood that it was his last chance, if he hurt her in any way, if he mischief her in any way now would be his last time. "Before we go." She started, she knew those words would hurt her, every one of them, but it needed to be said. _She wouldn't bare him hurting her again._ If he cheated on her again, Janis would feel worst than she ever felt like a woman, she would be a failure. "Let me just say something. I am back to you, I love you and you know that. I know you love me as well, as much as I do. Now, if anything bad happens, if you cheat on me again or anything related. I won't give you a second chance. Do you understand?" she asked him.

"Janis I –" Kozik started to say, but the girl was so angry at what happened those months ago all over again that she didn't let him finish.

"Because, holly shit man, I killed for you, I gave everything to you, you should've been more careful with me. You know, at SOA killing for another person is like telling them it's forever. I had pretty much time to think, don't make me regret my choice." She said then. Janis was genuinely angry with what happened almost a year before, was the first time she felt cheated in her life, traded for someone else who not even tried to be better than her. Every day for months, she dreamed with Kozik and that woman, she saw them together, happy, it hurt her every time, she thought she would never pass those horrible times until… well that's another chapter in her life that made her hurt.

Kozik chuckled, then stopped, as Janis looked like was going to kill him if he led any smile or laughter out. "Hey, I've made mistakes and so had you. I can guarantee, my Black Rose, I learned on the hardest way not to hurt you. The way you felt bad, I felt worst. Not only had you that abandoned me, as done everyone else. Don't you worry, I love you, and I promise you. Will never happen again." He said then. He was telling her the truth, he would never try to hurt her again, because she was his life. He saw now what he was so used to say that he actually forgot the meaning. 'I promise" he said again.

Janis looked deep inside his eyes, this she knew he was telling the truth, she knew him so well that she knew when he was telling something to her only to make her calm again and when he was actually telling her the truth. "But if you do. You know I'll rip your guts out, right?" she said, chuckling, obviously joking, but her man thought she was telling the truth, that she would hurt him if he did anything to her. "I love how worried you are." She said to him then and pressed her lips on his, she was on her toes so her man lifted her.

"Now we can get the hell out of here, right?" he asked her. The girl just nodded, so Kozik took her off ground, making her chuckle. "Let's go then."

Act 2

They arrived at the Hotel that Kozik would spend the night, so he could go back to Tacoma, he had a lot of work there on the other day, he just wanted to do everything as fast as he could so he could be back to his girlfriend. Expectation took hold of him, having his girl after all those months, he didn't know how he lasted so long without Janis. Sex with others wasn't like it was with Janis, firstly because the love he felt for her always made it better and second because the woman was a beast in bed, she never stopped until both of them were completely satisfied and she was always up to it. "Finally." He said, entering in the room, and tossing his bag aside.

Janis as always was worried with her man's comfort, she observed the room. Went to the bathroom to see if was at least clean; it was and was a fancy one. She then sat on the bed and turned the TV on, just to see if they were as good as the bathroom. It actually was. "We had an upgrade, haven't us?" she joked. Her eyes danced and gazed at him, as an innocent smile emerged on her face and soon faded. _Janis was nervous_. Because it was nothing like she planned her life would be, from months before, she was doing what she thought was right. Kozik seemed right, was right in her mind and heart.

"Anything for my old lady." He said. The words old lady echoed in her mind, it was a huge responsibility to be an old lady, a responsibility she failed the last time. "Janis Morrow. I love you." He said then. The room, everything else, seemed to fade, it was just Kozik and Janis, again. He took her hand, in the purpose of getting her off the bed. He held her hands with his trembling ones and then he looked deep inside her eyes, just for a second, but long enough to catch all her feelings through it. After that, he kissed her, his lips first pressed hers as his arms now tangled in her back.

Janis immediately kissed him back, allowing him to deep it, opening her mouth so his tongue explored it, every little inch of it. She did the same, tasting the incredibly delicious taste of beer and whiskey of his mouth, combined with his already delicious taste. Her eyes were half open, her heart beat fast, faster than have ever been and the inner part of her thighs already throbbed in want. She was on a state of delight, the highest she ever been.

Kozik felt it was time to move forward with what they were doing, so he took her to the bed, laying her down, only to be delighted with the cutest round of giggles. He then turned her over, letting her straddle in him. "I want you to undress to me." He said to her, in a husky sexy voice that he knew that made her heart skip a bit. He knew her too well, he saw how she took a big breath and looked at him, her eyes completely shaded by lust, glittering at him. She started to take her shirt off. "No! Slowly." He said then.

Janis smirked at him. She loved to tease him by stripping down, and he loved it, when they were living in Tacoma, and everyday he got home to a new surprise, his favorite was when she took all her clothes off oh so slowly. "Like this babe?" she asked, as she unbuttoned the last button of her green shirt, revealing her black lacey bra, one he gave her the year before, when they were still together and she didn't had a chance to wear it for him, it was brand new, so she was still getting used to it on her body. She then slowly took her arms off the shirt and tossed it aside, to the same one his bag was.

Kozik loved to see her exposed tattooed body. Each and every tattoo was his favorite, he still hadn't had the delight to kiss and nip her pirate skull, so he was excited about that. Her tattoos were a major turn on to him, so he, just by touching and watching his girl move slowly, realized the bulge on his jeans jumping to attention, as Janis felt it, she slowed the pace of her movements, to a delightful slow pace. "God" he whimpered in pure delight as his girl continued to move.

Janis then stopped and got up. "No, you stay there." She said to him, taking over the situation. She then unbuttoned her black pants, slowly as well, moving her hips to each side and smirking at him. She observed his expression, Kozik couldn't take his eyes off her; he not even blinked! She moved slowly closer to him and peeked his lips, just enough for her man to growl in excitement. She then finally took her hugged pants off and kicked it aside, to the same place her shirt was.

She screamed as Herman took her off guard, tossing her into the bed again. She giggled, he loved when she did that, near her eyes formed a little dimple and so did near her mouth. Kozik jumped upon Janis and kissed her cheeks, where the dimple formed, then he kissed her lips again, slowly, at the same time he passed his hands on her tight body. His hands, after a bit, finally met the clasp of her bra, in a swift move of his fingers it was unclasped and tossed aside as well. Janis felt like he was not even touched, so she pushed her hands up on his shirt, to feel his amazing stomach, it was even better than before. She then tried to take his shirt off. "No, let me play with you first." He said, in that trapped voice he had when he was incredibly turned on.

She just held his hair as he lowered his kisses, from her lips to her jaw line, where he nipped, she loved when he kissed her there, she always led a moan out and this time wasn't different. Then from her jaw to her neck, where he bit too, so hard that he was positive it would leave a cute little bruise. As he did that, Janis moved her hand, pushing him lower, so he obeyed her, kissing now her collarbone, Janis bucked her hips, making him growl again. Everything was fuzzy to her, she wanted so much just to have him back in her, making her feel complete again that the foreplay was annoying her. Kozik didn't seem to care how much she bucked her lips and pushed him lower, he wanted her to be in the highest expectation, he wanted to deny her orgasm as many times as he could, so the one that came was stronger than them all together.

He moved back to her face then, just to be able to nuzzle her ears, making his girl gasp for air. She then tried to take his clothes off again, but this time, was bigger of a failure test than before, because now her hands trembled so much! They were so cold that when she touched his skin, Kozik growled and in response nipped her ear. Janis squirmed underneath him. "Are you alright baby?" he asked her, with the biggest smirk in his lips.

She couldn't take it anymore, in an abrupt move, she turned him over. "I'm in charge now" she said, since her last time in command he took from her with his little game of kissing. He got himself a bit up, smirking; he loved when she was the boss and drove him wild with her libido that never ended. As he got up she didn't lose any time, she took his shirt away from him as fast as she could and started to kiss his chest. She nipped his collarbone, just like he loved it, and then moved forward to his neck and ear, she knew that drove him insane.

Kozik then just realized that he didn't even touched her delicious round breasts, so he lowered himself and kissed the rounds of it, getting closer slowly to her nipple. As he got to it, Kozik licked it and kissed it but, as Janis nipped his ear, he did the same, nipping her nipple hard, making the girl scream. "Just like that honey." He said then, in a way of complimenting his girl for being such a good girl, doing everything he wanted her to do. She then opened his pants as fast as she could, growling as his hard on pressed against her damped panties.

Kozik moaned loudly as she did that, the pants were almost killing him! It was hurting; he was so hard that even his underwear was hurting him. Janis smiled at him, she was so nervous, like she hadn't been in years, around anyone. She lowered herself, slowly, kissing and licking his whole body as she did that. She then took his opened pants off his body, and came back to where his rocky hard on was, she smiled at him again, caressing him in a way that made him gasp for air. She then took his black underwear in hand and took it off carefully.

Kozik signed as his hard member met the cool air of the room, but he didn't had much time to enjoy it, Janis was already with her soft hands on it and licking its head. "Jan" he moaned as the girl took his length inside her mouth, Janis wasn't able to do deep throat, but she always got pretty close to it, he could almost feel the walls of her throat in him as she sucked and licked his length. _It'd been too damn long._ Kozik was almost cumming, but he couldn't do that, or he wouldn't probably be able to keep up with his horny girlfriend after. He wasn't a kid anymore, he didn't have the same pace she did, so he stopped her. Janis looked rather angry at her man, why didn't he let her finish? She was enjoying it as much as him! "Hey, I won't be able to keep up after that." He admitted, he was comfortable enough to tell Janis that, not only because they were so many years together that everything was natural, but also because he knew she would understand. He then put his hands on her small back and pushed her closer to him. Janis did as he pleased. "Now lay back, my love." He said and blinked to her. In his first plan, he would make Janis wild, make her cum a few times before he buried himself deep inside her, but she wanted her own game, so he entered in it, now was time to go back to the original plan, at least part of it.

She lied on the bed, as her man held each side of her lacey panties, it was see though, so, Kozik could see the amazing thing she had between her legs. "Kozik" she moaned, as he took her panties slowly, passing his thumb against her hot body. Janis only watched him, breathing raggedy, and her mind blank, just thinking about the moment, about how much she wanted him in her. He then passed one of his rough big fingers in her clit, making the girl squirm underneath him. He then took his finger and pushed deep inside her, Janis gasped for air, as she spread her legs a bit more. He thrust his finger deep inside of her, adding a second after a while, then, as she moaned louder and louder, he took his fingers of, only to be delighted by some good few squirts that she led out.

"I liked that!" he said, smirking, the girl blushed, she never had done that before, it was amazing! He then didn't lose time; he just lowered himself in between her legs and took her legs to rest on his shoulder. He licked her, feeling her amazing juices in his tongue, he then thrust his tongue inside her, just to feel how wet she was, then he went to her burning clit, where he licked for a while, and when she least expected, he nipped it, tasting a bit of blood in his mouth.

As he nipped her clit, Janis squirmed again. "God!" she whispered, her voice was lower than was before, trapped against her throat, husky. "Kozik" she whispered then, between moans as he continued on her clit. Janis' hands were almost ripping the sheets off, she held them tight as she felt her orgasm form in the pinch of her stomach. "Shit!" she cursed as her whole body tensed, as her vision went white and something exploded inside her.

Kozik got out of her legs, licking her lips after that. "Delicious." He joked at her, which made her laugh. The sound of her laugh was a big turn on to him. He then kissed her lips. Kozik knew she needed at least a good couple of minutes to recover before he could go back to her, but he didn't care, he needed her. Janis had to do something about his throbbing dick. "Ready, sweetheart?" he asked her, before kissing her sweaty forehead.

Janis was suddenly nervous again, her eyes with as much lust as nervousness. "Yes." She moaned to him, still high from her orgasm, but she was ready to him, seeing his beautiful figure in front of her, his naked body, just made her horny again. "Come here, sexy." She said to him, he smirked at her and sat on the bed. She got exactly what he meant; he wanted _her_ to fuck him senseless. Janis came from behind and started to kiss his neck. "I love you." She whispered in his ear. Now her nervousness was almost gone, this was what she wanted since that day she found him with another girl, she wanted him to remember that the only woman in the world that could make him happy, that could satisfy him was her.

"I love you too, Janis." He said, in his voice, the expectation and also nervousness that only made Janis want him more. She turned to face him, and straddled in his legs. He held her big hips as she lowered herself. "My god, Janis!" he cursed as she filled herself with his whole length. She was tighter than he remembered. _It'd been too damn long indeed._ He was almost cumming just by him entering her.

They started to move, on their own pace, Janis slow, moving her hips slowly, feeling him inside her. They waited too long for that, Janis felt complete again, it was where she belonged, with him. She saw then that she should never have broken up with him, her place was by his side. _Sex never been this good,_ in her opinion.

After a while, their pace met again, so they speeded it up a bit, then a bit more as Janis' moans turned louder and louder. Kozik never felt her that tight, she had to be doing something to be like that. "Oh Janis." He moaned, as he felt her slowing the pace again, he was right in the moment of his orgasm when she did that. The girl smirked and came back to the erratic pace they were before, her smile getting bigger each time she slammed hard upon him. He then couldn't hold anymore, he grunted loud as he shot his load deep inside her.

Janis slammed on him for a few more times, before tightening around him a bit more, threw her head back and screamed, her vision blinded once again, her head and heart swooning as the orgasm took hold of her, exploding excitement inside of her. "That was great" she said, as she got up, sliding him off her, and lying on the bed. Kozik followed her, lying beside her and holding her warm body against his. She still saw sparkles from her orgasm and never felt this great in her life!

Kozik was worn out, he just wanted to turn and sleep, so he cuddled on his girl and closed his eyes, just to be able to imagine their days now, him coming back to Charming, they would find a home, they would settle and then, he would ask her the question he'd being dying to ask, if she wanted to finally marry him, have his children and be his forever. Kozik then kissed her cheek, just to notice his girl fast asleep, smiling and holding his hand. "I love you." He whispered and buried his face in her neck.


End file.
